Ceux que l'on croyait connaître
by chouchou et loulou
Summary: Et si l'on croyait connaître ses amis ? Hermione va se rendre compte par la suite que ses véritables amis et ennemis ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblaient être.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Harry venait de rentrer chez les Dursley, plus méprisables que jamais dans un mélange d'amertume et de tristesse après avoir perdu son parrain. Dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive, il pense sans cesse à l'année qui vient de s'écouler et à la réapparition du mage noir. Il attendait avec impatience des nouvelles de ses amis dont il n'avait pas entendu parler depuis deux semaines.

Chapitre 1 :

Le jeune Potter était perdu, le regard dans le vide en pensant à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'il était revenu et il ne rêvait que de rentrer à Poudlard, son seul et unique foyer.

Soudain, le jeune homme distingua une silhouette rouge qui se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il sursauta de son lit en reconnaissant Fumseck. Harry fut surpris et se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore prenait contact avec lui. Il se précipita vers la poignée de la fenêtre pour laisser le magnifique oiseau entrer.

Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte.

_Cher Harry,_

_C'est dans la tristesse que je t'envoie cette lettre après avoir perdu ton parrain, je dois t'annoncer qu'Hermione vient de perdre ses deux seuls parents, qui ont péri dans un accident de voiture. Connaissant la souffrance de perdre un être cher, j'espère que tu lui témoigneras ton plus grand soutien._

_Je t'informe également qu'Hermione risque d'être placée dans un foyer moldu car n'ayant pas la majorité, elle ne peut s'assumer seule. Crois-bien Harry que j'use de toute mon influence pour la placer dans une famille respectable qui a connaissance de la magie et qui lui viendra en aide._

_Tu te demanderas certainement pourquoi elle n'a pas été recueillit chez les Weasley. Etant déclarée chez les Moldus miss Granger ne peut habiter que dans une demeure répertoriée dans leurs fichiers._

_Dès que j'en saurais davantage à son sujet, je te le ferais savoir immédiatement. Pour l'instant, Hermione s'occupe de rendre hommage à ses parents et souhaite rester seule pour faire son deuil._

_Amicalement, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre pour être certain d'avoir bien compris les circonstances du malheur de son amie. Il en fut très peiné et essaya de rechercher dans son esprit une demeure qui soit digne d'Hermione en vain.

Quant à Hermione, elle ne cessait de pleurer en se demandant de quoi le lendemain serait fait. La jeune sorcière n'avait même pas le temps de faire son deuil qu'elle crouler déjà sous les problèmes. Elle eut néanmoins dans son malheur l'aide du plus grand sorcier qu'elle ait changé connu : Albus Dumbledore. Hermione s'en était remis à lui afin qu'il lui trouve une seconde famille, qui ne put être les Weasley.

Chez les Weasley le cœur n'était pas à fête non plus, chacun était outré de ne pouvoir héberger Hermione qui avait plus besoin de soutien que jamais. Ron et Ginny voulaient aider leur amie à surmonter cette épreuve en lui envoyant une lettre qui proposait leur aide. Dumbledore s'y opposa fermement en les remerciant de leur compassion. Ron en fut légèrement vexé.

En parallèle, le directeur de Poudlard préparait sa plaidoirie en faveur du placement de sa protégée. Il s'investigua corps et âme afin qu'elle en soit le plus avantagée possible. De nombreuses familles furent contactées pour voir s'ils correspondaient aux critères émis par les Moldus.

Au bout d'une heure, il accueillit la dernière famille susceptible de lui venir en aide sachant que le combat n'était pas gagné d'avance. Faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et de la Noblesse, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir protéger cet enfant. Ils furent réticents face à cette proposition qui ne les enchantait guère, ils acceptèrent néanmoins à force d'arguments et de leur allégeance à l'Ordre du Phénix. La famille prouva encore une fois qu'ils étaient coopératifs.

Il ne restait plus qu'à en avertir Hermione ainsi que ses amis et le reste de la famille d'accueil.

Chapitre 2 :

L'aube se leva, Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. La jeune fille méticuleuse avait pris de soin de tout remettre en ordre avant l'enterrement de ses parents.

Albus Dumbledore en personne fit son apparition dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il essaya tout de même de garder le sourire face à la tristesse d'Hermione.

-Ma chère petite, tu sais que je te témoigne toute mon affection et c'est pour cela que je me suis investi à 100 pour te trouver une famille d'accueil respectable. J'ai longuement discuté avec eux et ils sont d'accords pour te prendre en charge pour que tu t'épanouisses. Ce choix va te paraître surprenant mais crois-moi c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Faisant partie de la Noblesse, ils peuvent t'héberger en toute légalité des lois Moldus. La famille Malfoy sera te recevoir comme tu le mérites, ils font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et ont ma plus grande confiance. Ils ont toujours été des espions de l'Ordre c'est pour cela que tu devras garder ce secret à Poudlard.

Hermione fut abasourdie par le discours que lui tenait Dumbledore. Elle devrait aller vivre chez une famille qui la déteste et dont leur fils était son pire ennemi.

-Pourquoi me faire ça maintenant ? Les Malfoy m'ont toujours traité comme une moins que rien et maintenant ils seraient mes tuteurs, dit la jeune fille aux bords des larmes.

Dumbledore la réconforta en lui disant qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en son choix, ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber. La jeune fille sécha ses larmes en se prépara psychologiquement à devoir vivre chez son pire ennemi en cette période difficile.

Le sorcier compatit et l'avertit gentiment :

-Ils ne vont pas tarder. Le passage devant le Notaire est obligatoire et sollicite votre coopération à tous.

-Ils viennent maintenant ? demanda la jeune fille effarée.

Dumbledore acquiesça et lui rappela que les Malfoy l'avaient sauvé d'un foyer pour Moldus et qu'ils méritaient sa sympathie. Hermione encore sous le choc partit se prépara pour la « fameuse rencontre » avec les Malfoy. Le sorcier descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour les accueillir quand deux personnes transplanèrent dans le salon. Ils discutèrent longuement.

Hermione vint les voir après avoir lavé son visage et s'être coiffée les cheveux, elle reconnut immédiatement Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Elle s'empressa de les remercier encore à contre-cœur même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas très chaleureux. Ils passèrent la journée à remplir des papiers stipulant qu'elle venait habiter dans le Manoir Malfoy et qu'ils devenaient ses tuteurs légaux.

Le lendemain, une cérémonie brève fut organisée pour l'enterrement de ses parents. La jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes et sa peine face à la dure réalité. Elle fut à sa grande surprise consolée par Narcissa qui fut touchée par la souffrance d'Hermione.

La jeune fille fit ses bagages en pleurant mais fut rassurée par l'attitude de ses tuteurs qui n'étaient finalement pas si horribles qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Le couple Malfoy vint la chercher et ils transplanèrent vers sa toute nouvelle demeure.


	2. Chapter 3

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Coucou à tout le monde !!!!!! Alors voilà on se présente, nous sommes chouchou et loulou des grandes fans de ce site !!!!!! C'est notre première fiction et on est super motivées !!! Yeahhh !!!! On vous dit direct qu'on a déjà fini toute la fiction donc normalement si on a pas trop la flemme d'éditer tous les jours, ce sera ponctuel :D

Dsl pr le ptit beug, les deux chapitres en repeat ça le fait moyen lol. Hier on a tenté comme des tarés de mettre nos deux premiers chapitres sur fanfiction. Net !! C'est un truc de fou lol, on a bien failli abandonner et oui quand c trop dur ça nous saoule mais finalement grâce à moi, chouchou on a réussi notre deal !!!!!

Pour la ptite histoire, moi et loulou on est toutes les deux des sœurs ! On n'arrête pas de se disputer pour un rien et à rigoler aussi pour des trucs qui nous échappent lool, bref on ressemble beaucoup au couple d'alex et de jean !! C'est pourquoi on a décidé de choisir ce pseudo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On espère vraiment que ça vous plaît et qu'on aura plein de reviews :D N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis !!! ;)

Pour Ptitoon : Quand on s'est connectées et qu'on a vu qu'il y avait déjà une review tu peux pas savoir comment ça nous a fait plaisir !!!! C'est trop gentil !!!!! ;) Tkt dans ce chapitre t'auras the confrontation, mais c plus dvl ds le prochain chapitre MDRR .A ne pas manquer lol

Chapitre 3 :

Harry et Ron s'étaient retrouvés une après-midi au Chaudron Baveur pour discuter de la situation dramatique d'Hermione. Ils n'avaient encore eu de nouvelles et ignoraient où résidait à présent leur amie.

-Peut-être qu'elle s'est sauvée ? proposa Ron Weasley en dévorant son Donuts.

-Hermione est plus intelligente que ça Ron, dit Harry choqué.

Ils pensèrent tous deux qu'ils auraient pu nécessiter d'un peu plus d'attention de la part de leur amie qui vivait une période difficile.

Quelques heures plus tard, une lettre par hibou leur fut adressée.

_Cher Harry, cher Ron_

_Hermione va mieux et est à présent en lieu sûr. Je ne peux vous informer davantage à son sujet. Sachez qu'elle refera son apparition à la rentrée à l'école Poudlard. Je sais que vous êtes peinés de ne pouvoir l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, aussi je suis désolé de vous mettre à l'écart._

_Mes meilleurs sentiments, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

-Nous mettre à l'écart ? Nous ignorer ouais ! s'exclama Ron rouge de colère.

-Ron, calme-toi, elle a besoin de soutien pas de reproches, dit Harry. J'ai confiance en Dumbledore, il fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, tempêta Ron. Elle aurait pu venir au Terrier, elle aurait été mieux chez nous que chez des inconnus.

-C'est pas comme si elle était chez Rogue dans ses cachots, dit ironiquement Harry.

Les deux amis rirent ensemble en espérant qu'Hermione était bien accueillit.

Lucius, Narcissa et Hermione arrivèrent dans le parc du Manoir Malfoy où tous les serviteurs, autrement dit les Elfes de maison, étaient en ligne pour l'accueillir. La jeune fille fut choquée par le nombre « d'esclaves » au service des Malfoy mais en fut néanmoins touchée. Elle laissa la S.A.L.E de côté durant son séjour. La jeune fille fut émerveillée par la beauté du domaine Malfoy, il arborait un magnifique parc qui ressemblait à peu près à celui de Versailles et le Manoir au château au Louvres mais en plus récent. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que son ennemi pouvait vivre dans un si luxueux endroit tel que celui-ci.

-Entre, fais comme chez toi, dit Narcissa en essayant de lui adresser un sourire sincère.

Lucius resta de marbre et garda sa colère pour lui en voyant sa femme si généreuse avec leur « invitée ». Hermione, gênée, gravit les marches du Manoir en compagnie des ses « tuteurs ». Elle ouvrit la porte massive en bronze du Manoir et fut éblouie par les multitudes de tableaux, de draperies, de fleurs. Tout avait une place dans le couloir, chaque chose harmonisait avec une autre.

Narcissa tendit la main en direction d'un immense escalier en marbre blanc. Lucius alla seul dans le salon se remettre de ses émotions tandis que sa femme ferait visiter le château à Hermione. La maîtresse de maison et Hermione arrivèrent dans un couloir assez sombre parsemé de caricatures animées.

-Il s'agit de membres de notre famille, expliqua Narcissa en voyant l'œil interrogateur de la jeune sorcière. Au fait, chaque chambre change en fonction de son occupant, tu y seras à l'aise. Tu iras…

-Maîtresse, appela un Elfe de maison.

-Oui, Camille, dit Narcissa en haussant les sourcils mécontente d'être interrompue par un serviteur.

-Maître Lucius m'a chargé de vous appeler car il vient de recevoir un hibou du directeur de Poudlard au sujet de l'Ordre.

Narcissa se crispa et dit sèchement à Hermione :

-Je dois y aller, je te laisse choisir toi-même ta chambre en compagnie de Camille qui sera à ton service.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Narcissa était déjà partie rejoindre son mari. La jeune fille suivit l'Elfe de Maison et lui dit :

-J'aimerais que tu me désignes ma chambre avant, je suis exténuée.

Camille, l'Elfe de maison, acquiesça la tête et lui montra une porte en bois de chêne. Hermione y entra et fut subjuguée par le décor somptueux de sa chambre, elle ne regretta pas un instant la chambre des Weasley qu'elle partageait avec Ginny.

La jeune fille s'installa sur son lit baldaquin en soie verte et s'assoupit immédiatement. Qu'elle était bien ici.

Soudain, elle entendit taper sur la porte, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut en se demandant où elle était, puis elle se rappela de tout en voyant le blason Malfoy au-dessus de sa cheminée où brûlait un feu réconfortant.

-Entrez, maugréa la jeune fille qui avait à présent les cheveux en bataille, elle qui avait passé un temps fou chez le coiffeur.

Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Draco Malfoy sur le pas de sa porte. Elle faillit hurler en le voyant, elle avait presque oublié son existence pendant ses vacances.

-Debout Granger, dit Draco le visage déformé par le dégoût, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds platine comme il le faisait toujours quand il était nerveux. Dépêche-toi tu te crois chez toi ma parole ! Je ne vais pas attendre que tu te coiffes correctement quand même ou sinon on en a pour la journée.

Hermione mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il était en train de l'insulter ouvertement. La jeune fille garda sa hargne et fit une queue puis se dirigea vers la porte en essayant de converser son sang-froid.

note des auteurs: Dans ce chapitre, on fait la connaissance d'un elfe de maison, Camille. Franchement on a rien contre les Camille, elles sont mêmes supers cool, c juste que chouchou a toujours été dégoûté par une peste qui s'appelait comme ça. Faut pas lui en vouloir les autres camilles, dsl :D


	3. Chapter 4

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Coucou à tous !!!!!!! On est contentes de vous présenter notre quatrième chapitre !!! Alors maintenant on passe du drame à l'humour !!!!! Franchement si vous avez tenu jusque là vous allez aimer ;) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salut Aurélie Malfoy !!!! Merci pour ta review ça nous fait trop plaisir !!!!!!!!! Tkt on te met la suite vite fait, normalement t'auras pas trop à attendre !!!!!!! ;) Gros bisous.

Avis à tous les lecteurs : Malgré un bon nombre de passage on constate qu'on a seulement 2 reviews, s'il-vous-plaît des reviews !!!!!!!!Merci beaucoup !!!!

Maintenant qu'on s'est tout dit, bonne lecture !!!!

Chapitre 4 :

-Je suis obligé de te faire visiter le Manoir, comme si que j'avais que ça à faire. Je ne suis pas un Elfe moi ! s'exclama Draco en marchant dans le couloir.

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi, répliqua Hermione ironiquement.

-Garde tes blagues idiotes pour la belette Granger ! dit Draco en essayant de ne pas sourire.

-Je ne te permets pas ! s'exclama Hermione rouge de colère. Je pourrais très bien te renommer la fouine moi aussi Malfoy.

Draco qui ne voulait pas passer pour un impoli devant les caricatures animées de ces ancêtres préféra se taire mais lui tira la langue dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné en signe de vengeance.

-Dans ce couloir, il y a la chambre de ma mère et de mon père où tu es formellement interdit d'y pénétrer et je ne parle même pas de la mienne Granger ! dit Draco en essayant de rester le plus loin de ce qu'il aimait appeler la « Sang de Bourbe ».

La jeune fille leva les yeux au plafond en affirmant :

-Les hommes sont tous des bébés.

-Quoi ?! dit Draco en se persuadant qu'il avait mal entendu.

-Laisse tomber Malfoy t'as pas le cerveau pour comprendre, dit Hermione souriante.

Le jeune homme eut envie de prendre sa baguette et de la transformer en castor tellement elle l'énervait mais il était de sang Noble et ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de pulsions. Il fut d'ailleurs ravi que le livre que sa mère lui avait acheté lui serve autant : _Comment garder son self-control quand on est prétentieux._ Allait savoir pourquoi sa mère lui avait offert ?

-Voici la piscine, dit Draco en imitant le guide du Musée du British Museum. Tu as le droit d'y aller uniquement le matin avant huit heures après c'est moi et mes amies qui l'occupent.

-Je vois, dit Hermione qui n'avait pas pensé une seconde à ce que Malfoy invitent ouvertement ses conquêtes chez lui. Probablement une habitude des Nobles.

-Il y a également des salles de bals et de réceptions où tous nos amis sont invités en l'occurrence tout le monde sauf toi et tes amis, continua Draco en lui désignant des portes énormes de fer noir. Et puis il y a une bibliothèque et ensuite on a terminé la visite.

-J'ignorais que tu avais une bibliothèque, dit Hermione. Tu n'as tellement pas l'air d'être cultivé.

-Pour information, mon père prend plaisir à y passer ses journées chacun ses pièces, dit Draco de mauvaise humeur. Moi c'est la piscine, mon père la bibliothèque et ma mère le reste de la maison et toi t'auras ta chambre et c'est plus que suffisant.

Hermione ne répondit pas et pensa d'hors et déjà à partir à Poudlard rejoindre ses amis. Elle devait passer son temps avec un idiot fini au lieu d'être avec Harry et Ron qui lui manquait énormément.

-Qu'y a-t-il Granger ? Tu penses à la belette ? dit Draco en souriant l'air moqueur. Le castor et la belette, un couple de rongeurs faits pour durer.

-Tais-toi Draco, dit Lucius qui venait de revenir. Il allait se rendre à la bibliothèque quand il avait entendu son fils. Draco essaie d'être aimable, tu ignores pourquoi elle est ici. Si tu le savais tu regrettais tes paroles déplacées.

Draco qui ne comprenait pas regarda son père l'air surpris, Hermione sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et fut envahie par un sentiment de tristesse énorme. Avant de se voiler la face, elle dit en essayant de ne pas laisser sentir son sanglot :

-Je retourne dans ma chambre, seul endroit où je ne me ferais pas insulter à tout bout-de-champ et où j'ai le droit d'être.

Hermione partit en courant, Draco qui ne comprenait toujours pas regarda d'un air insistant son père.

-Ses parents sont décédés, tu es vraiment gauche avec les filles mon pauvre, dit Lucius en retournant à la bibliothèque laissant son fils seul dans le couloir

**Nda **: Alors ça vous a plu ??? Le meilleur est à venir, particulièrement le prochain !!! Loool !! Gros bisous à tous !! Des reviews please !!!


	4. Chapter 5

_Pia Pia des auteurs: _Salut à tous !!!!!!! On est de retour !!! Dsl pr ce chapitre de « transition » sans grande action mais je vous promets qu'on s'est grave rattrapé sur le prochain ;) qui est génial !!!!

Avis aux revieweurs lol : Merci beaucoup pour vos review ça nous fait toujours autant plaisir :D

Pr Mounette : C'est clair qu'il n'est pas du tout papa poule MDR mais c clair que Lucuis est dur avec son fils, vive l'éducation des Sangs Purs !!!! LOL.

Pr goodbook's sky : Toi aussi t tombé sous le charme du gentil Lucuis lol, il compatit c nv ça !!!! Le manoir est plus que pas mal, il est génialissime !!!! ;) C'est vrai que loulou et moi on a rendu les parents de Draco presque sympathiques lol, je trouvais ça chiant quand ils étaient trop méchants !!!

Pr Elle's : Carrément ! T'as le droit même de l'adorer pr avoir remis son fils-fils adoré en place !!! Mais t'as vu que Narcissa elle fait aussi des efforts lol, mais j'avoue que de Lucius ça surprend voire choquer.

Pr les fans de Lucius on va vous livrer un ptit secret lol (vous en avez de la chance !!), plus tard dans la fic Lucuis va carrément péter les plombs sur quelqu'un mais ça on peut pas vous le dire !!!! C'est du trop mort de rire franchement !!! Vous aller voir ça 20 chapitres plus loin !! Nan, je rigole c pas si loin lol !!!

Pr Ptitoon : Re !!!!! C'est clair que pr le moment dans la tête de Draco c'est pas très clair cette histoire lol. Si tu veux ça va prendre du temps ;) Mais on a tout notre temps n'est-ce pas ? lol

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 5 :

Hermione fut tellement vexée par les paroles blessantes de son ennemi de toujours qu'elle resta enfermée une semaine et demie dans sa chambre. La jeune fille ne voulait même pas sortir pour manger, ce fut l'Elfe de maison, Camille qui lui apportait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Hermione passa ses journées à pleurer et en maudissant Draco Malfoy qui était vraiment la plus méprisable des personnes qu'elle connaissait. La jeune fille compta les jours qui la séparaient de la rentrée à Poudlard qui serait à présent sa véritable maison.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Draco Malfoy. Hermione qui avait encore les yeux rouges dit sèchement :

-Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer ! Sors tout de suite.

-En tant que Malfoy j'ai le droit d'aller où bon me semble quand je le désire Granger surtout dans mon propre Manoir, répliqua le jeune homme d'un air hautain.

-Si je ne m'abuse il est maintenant deux heures de l'après-midi, tu devrais être dans ta piscine avec tes amies ! s'exclama Hermione outrée par l'attitude désinvolte de Malfoy.

Le jeune homme souffla en ignorant la dernière réplique de son ennemie, il dit en essayant de conserver un air neutre :

-Pour la dernière fois, je ne savais pas pour tes parents. Mon père a tenu en personne pour que je vienne m'excuser même si je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Hermione se leva folle de rage et le gifla le plus violemment possible.

-Tu es vraiment un crétin ! Va-t-en !

Draco furieux se prépara à partir quand soudain il se remémora une autre raison de sa venue.

-Au fait, ma cousine va venir dans quelques jours. Elle aussi est à Poudlard et a participé à l'A.D.

-Elle au moins c'est une fille respectable, dit Hermione encore énervée.

-Je signale au passage que ma famille ainsi que moi-même, faisons partie de l'Ordre et tu le sais très bien. On passe partout pour des Mangemorts alors s'il y a quelqu'un de respectable c'est bien nous.

Le jeune homme s'en alla en claquant la porte en bois de chêne. Hermione repartit dans son lit baldaquin en maugréant des paroles insensées. Puis on toqua une nouvelle fois vers six heures.

-Oui ? fit la jeune fille presque en hurlant.

Camille, l'Elfe de maison ouvrit la porte, elle avait l'air piteux et arborait de nombreuses taches de sauce sur son habit frappé de l'écusson Malfoy.

-Miss Granger, je viens vous prévenir que nous vous attendons pour dîner à vingt heures. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous préparer n'hésitez pas à nous appeler.

-Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, dit Hermione. Je ne veux pas dîner avec Malfoy !

Camille s'inclina tellement bas que son nez toucha le sol.

-Miss, il faut que vous veniez. Lucius et Narcissa requiert votre présence.

Hermione bouillonna de rage puis céda en pensant à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Ils méritaient toute sa sympathie.

-Merci Camille, dès que j'aurais besoin de quelque-chose, je t'appellerais.

Deux heures plus tard, la jeune fille fut prête. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière bleue et avait pris un soin particulier pour ses cheveux frisés. L'horloge de sa chambre allait bientôt sonner vingt heures, puis Camille vint la chercher pour l'emmener dîner.

Elles descendirent les escaliers en marbre blanc et allèrent dans la salle où toute la famille Malfoy l'attendait. Ils étaient assis autour d'une grande table qui débordait de nourriture en tout genre.

-Assis-toi Hermione, tu fais comme chez toi ici, dit Narcissa en lui désigna une chaise juste en face de Draco.

Hermione lui sourit puis regarda les chaises, Narcissa et Lucius étaient en face l'un de l'autre, malheureusement la seule chaise restante était en face de son pire ennemi. Résignée, la jeune fille s'installa en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

-Je pense que mon fils a dû t'annoncer que notre nièce venait nous rendre visite, dit Lucius en la fixant de ses yeux verts.

Hermione toussa doucement et dit rapidement :

-Oui, il me l'a dit.

-Bien, dit Narcissa en regardant son fils en biais. Je souhaite que les choses soient bien claires, tu peux te promener partout que ce soit dans le parc, la bibliothèque et la piscine. Personne, à part nous, ne peuvent t'interdire quoi que ce soit.

Hermione sentit ses joues se rosirent.

-Merci.

La jeune fille passa le reste du repas à manger les délicieux mets des Elfes de maison qui s'étaient surpassés aux cuisines. Le couple Malfoy parla de choses et d'autres quand soudain le mot « Ordre du Phénix » apparut dans la conversation.

-Comment ? dit la jeune fille qui sursauta.

-Dumbledore pense qu'il y a des espions au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, répéta Lucius.

-Qui ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Si on le savait on ne serait pas là tranquillement en train de manger, répondit d'un air sarcastique Lucius.

**Nda :**Attention à tous les lecteurs qui aiment cette fiction !!!! GRAND CONCOURS : Celui ou celle qui trouve en premier qui sera la cousine de Draco qui fait partie du livre de J.K.Rowling gagne….. (roulement de tambour) aura le prochain chapitre en avant-première (qui est excellent !!) Pr ça, ne laisser pas de review anonyme. Par contre, on mettra la suite que lundi alors dépêchez-vous !!!! Celui ou celle qui gagne recevra en email le prochain chapitre en pièce-jointe !! Voilà, à vos reviews !!!

Bonne chance à tous !!


	5. Chapter 6

_**Pia Pia des auteurs**_ : D'abord un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews !!!! A notre grand étonnement vous avez été tous très très perspicaces MDRRR. Eh oui c'est officiel, il s'agit bien de Luna Lovegood, notre ptite loufoca !! Alors dsl pr ceux qui avait trouvé la réponse mais Ptitoon a été la plus rapide .

Malheureusement je peux pas répondre à tout le monde, alors on s'excuse. Mais merci pour tous vos encouragements et vos remarques, ça nous fait super plaisir !!!!!! Alors j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre parce que nous on l'adore

Bref assez parlé de nous mdr, juste un truc (dsl ptdrr) je viens juste de rentrer de chez moi alors c pour ça que la fiction apparaît seulement maintenant !!

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!! (N'oubliez pas vos reviews !!! ;)

Chapitre 6 :

Hermione passa quelques jours dans le magnifique parc des Malfoy où elle se sentit presque comme chez elle. Elle ne cessait de penser à Harry et Ron qui lui manquait plus que jamais, elle ne pouvait même pas les contacter jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard qui aurait lieu dans un peu moins d'un mois.

-Miss Granger ? appela Camille, l'Elfe de maison.

Hermione sursauta et reprit ses esprits.

-Oui Camille ?

-La fille de la sœur à Maître Lucius vient d'arriver, couina Camille. Ils vous attendent.

Hermione se dépêcha de se rendre vers le Manoir, elle escalada quatre à quatre les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Elle passa dans le couloir et arriva dans le salon où elle trouva toute la famille Malfoy.

-Ah Hermione ! Tu es là, dit Narcissa ravie. Voici Luna.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et reconnut Luna Lovegood, son amie de Poudlard, ancien membre de l'A.D. Elle arborait ses magnifiques cheveux blonds platine et ses yeux bleus lançaient des étincelles.

-Luna ! Je suis ravie que tu sois là ! s'exclama Hermione folle de joie. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie de la famille Malfoy ?

-Ma maman était une Malfoy quand elle est décédée j'ai gardé le contact avec ma famille maternelle, dit Luna le regard rêveur.

Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras, contentes de se retrouver. Luna et elle montèrent à l'étage déposés les bagages de la jeune fille dans la chambre d'amis des Malfoy.

-Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser ici, toutes les deux, dit Luna.

Le lendemain après avoir passé presque une nuit blanche à se raconter leurs débuts de vacances, les deux jeunes filles allèrent à la piscine vers sept heures.

-C'est plus cool avec toi ici Luna, dit Hermione en flottant dans l'eau chaude. Je pourrais faire ce que je veux.

-Tu es ici chez toi maintenant, dit Luna en souriant. Narcissa et Lucius sont tes tuteurs, ça fait de toi presque ma cousine.

Soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

-Oui Draco, je te ferais tes devoirs pendant une semaine entière si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, dit une voix roucoulante.

-On verra, dit Draco sèchement.

Brusquement le jeune homme tourna la tête en entendant le bruit de l'eau et faillit avoir une attaque en voyant Luna et Hermione dans l'eau en train de les observer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes là ?! s'exclama-t-il.

-Nous profitons de la piscine voyons Draco, dit Luna en continuant de nager. C'est qui elle ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la jeune fille brune à côté de son cousin.

Draco se figea et passa sa main plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux tellement il était nerveux.

-C'est Pansy non ? dit Hermione qui rit en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune homme. Elle est beaucoup mieux que dans mes souvenirs et Dieu c'est qu'ils datent !

-Très drôle Granger, dit Pansy en crachant son venin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez des Sangs Purs d'abord ?

-Elle est venue me voir bien sûr, dit tranquillement Luna en laissant ses doigts pieds hors de l'eau. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air enfantin.

Pansy devint rouge vive et regarda Draco qui lui était occupé à regarder les doigts de pieds de Luna.

-Elle est venue parce que Malfoy a des difficultés scolaires apparemment, ironisa Hermione qui prenait plaisir à le ridiculiser.

-Tu te crois particulièrement marrante, je présume ? Je suis un des meilleurs de l'école, dit Draco méchamment. Maintenant sortez d'ici immédiatement !

Soudain en voulant s'asseoir sur un transat, Pansy glissa sur une flaque et arriva tout droit dans la piscine. La jeune fille ne sachant pas nager commença à hurler et Draco plongea pour la sortir de l'eau l'air héroïque.

Luna qui ne cessait de sourire se penchant vers Hermione et dit d'un air étrange :

-Je soupçonne les Nargols d'avoir fait ça.

**Nda :** alors vous l'avez trouvé comment ce ptit chapitre ???? MDRRRR.


	6. Chapter 7

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Coucou à tous !!!!! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!!!!!!! Y en a jamais assez lol. Alors ce chapitre comparé aux autres est plus long que d'habitude c'était trèèèès fatiguant lol, donc vraiment on s'est surpassées !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alors la chute de Pansy ?? Phénoménale non ???? Moi et loulou on était mortes de rire quand on a écrit le chapitre !!!!! Et Luna c'est ma ptite préférée enfet Loulou sa préférée c'est Hermione et moi Luna, donc chacune s'y retrouve LOL !!! Franchement vous ne serez pas deçus de la suite de toute notre fiction, on avoue nous-même qu'on s'est vraiment dépassées surtout les avant derniers lol, bon on n'en est pas encore là (heureusement ! oufff).

Bon allez sans plus attendre, la suite !!!! Encore merci et gros bisous !!!!!!

Bonne lecture !!!!

Chapitre 7 :

Luna et Hermione ne virent pas les semaines passées tellement elles s'amusaient bien toutes les deux. Elles avaient passé presque un mois entier à ridiculiser Draco en squattant la piscine, la bibliothèque, le parc et le salon.

A deux jours de la rentrée, Luna et Hermione demandèrent à Narcissa si elles pouvaient aller s'acheter leurs fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse et rester au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à leur départ pour Poudlard.

-Bien sûr, dit gentiment Narcissa Malfoy. Il faut juste qu'Hermione replie ses bagages et me promette de ne pas dilapider tout mon argent.

-Evidemment, dit Hermione en rougissant. Mais vous savez je vous rembourserez dès que j'aurais la majorité.

-Non, non ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, dit la maîtresse de maison souriante.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse dans l'après-midi et prirent une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Elles allèrent acheter leurs fournitures ainsi que de nouvelles robes de sorcière dans le nouveau magasin branché « Fashion Witch ».

Quant à Harry et Ron, ils avaient passé le reste de leurs vacances ensemble au Terrier à jouer au Quiddich avec Fred, Georges et Ginny. Les deux amis avaient décidé de partir de la maison de Ron car elle venait d'être infectée de Doxies. Ils étaient partis au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures ainsi qu'une nouvelle robe de sorcier pour Ron (les autres étaient parsemées de trous et étaient trop petites).

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au magasin où l'on vendait des nouveaux balais magiques, Ron voulait acheter une Comète malheureusement ses finances ne lui permettaient cette folie. Soudain Harry sursauta et dit à Ron :

-Ron, on dirait pas Hermione et Luna là-bas ?

-Hein ? dit Ron. Je ne pense pas, elle est chez sa famille d'accueil non ? Elle nous aurait prévenus sinon.

-Viens on va les voir, dit Harry en marchant à leur rencontre.

-Tu crois que la banque Gringott me ferait un crédit pour m'acheter la Comète ? Harry ?! T'es où ? dit Ron en se retournant.

Harry était déjà parti voir les deux jeunes filles, le jeune homme roux boudeur consentit à y aller en traînant les pieds.

-Hermione ? Luna ? dit Harry en les voyants.

-Harry ! On est contentes de te voir ! dit Luna.

-Harry ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! dit Hermione en sautant dans ses bras.

-J'aurais tellement voulu te voir avant, dit Harry en serrant son amie.

-Je t'ai pas manqué moi ? dit Ron ronchon en les rejoignant.

Hermione le regarda d'un air joyeux et dit :

-Bien sûr que si Ron !

Elle partit dans ses bras et Ron retrouva le sourire. Harry se décida à demander :

-Alors tout s'est bien passé ? Tu habites où maintenant ?

-J'ai bien été accueillit, dit Hermione avec un sourire timide. J'habite… Euh…

-Chez mon oncle et ma tante, compléta Luna en faisant un clin d'oeil à Hermione.

-C'est très gentil de leur part, dit Harry qui était très content à Luna.

-C'est nul que t'as pas été acceptée chez moi, maugréa Ron toujours rancunier envers Dumbledore.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron, dit Luna en voyant ce qui se tramait. Je suis certaine que tu rattraperas le temps perdu à Poudlard.

Ron rougit et dit :

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Harry, Hermione et Luna rirent en voyant la réaction révélatrice et enfantine de leur ami.

-Ginny n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Hermione déçue.

-Non, elle aide ma mère à enlever les Doxies de la maison, dit Ron. Elle viendra directement à la gare de Londres Kingcross.

-Il se fait tard, si nous allions au Chaudron Baveur, dit Luna à ses amis. Je ne voudrais pas que les Nargols s'amusent à me piquer mes affaires cette fois.

C'est ainsi que le quatuor se rendit au Chaudron Baveur pour dîner. Ils passèrent le reste du temps à parler des vacances seule Hermione persistait à dire :

-Le travail c'est la santé.

Le lendemain, ils finirent leurs derniers achats et louèrent un taxi pour aller à la gare. Ils arrivèrent avec une demi-heure d'avance chargés de leurs multitudes de valises. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luna passèrent par la barrière 9 ¾ pour accéder au Poudlard Express.

-Harry ! appela quelqu'un.

-Mme Weasley, dit Harry en se retournant surpris.

Les autres se dirigèrent vers eux et leur dit bonjour. Molly se tourna alors vers Hermione l'air anxieux et lui dit :

-Nous avons été choqué par l'attitude de Dumbledore, il préfère t'envoyer chez des inconnus plutôt que chez nous ! C'est scandaleux.

Hermione fut presque étrangler par l'étreinte de Mme Weasley qui manifestement était très en colère. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de penser à sa peine en les voyants tous, elle était de nouveau auprès des siens.

-Oh vous allez être en retard, dit Mme Weasley en regardant sa montre, nouvelle acquisition en promotion à Hour Shop.

-Au revoir, dit Luna en montant en dernière dans le train.

Il ne restait qu'un seul compartiment de libre dans le train. Heureusement Ginny Weasley l'avait gardé spécialement pour ses amis.

-Harry ! s'écria celle-ci en le voyant. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui très bien, merci, dit celui-ci en lui adressant un sourire en s'installant en face d'elle.

Hermione, Ron et Luna prirent les dernières places dans le compartiment.

-Je voulais te… commença Ginny mais la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Oh, il est déjà occupé, constata Goyle l'air idiot. Tiens, voyez qui est là.

-Bonjour Goyle, dit Luna l'air rêveur.

Draco fit son apparition, son regard croisa celui d'Harry qui en fut fou de rage.

-Dégage Malfoy ! s'exclama celui-ci.

-C'est mon cousin, dit Luna en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si désagréable. Tu vas bien Draco ?

Harry, Ron et Ginny la dévisagèrent d'un air choqué voire pour certain d'un air écœuré. Harry lui demanda très étonné :

-Comment c'est possible enfin ?

-Il est le fils de mon oncle, ma mère était la sœur de Lucius, expliqua celle-ci qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme se mettait dans des états pareils.

Draco regarda en biais Hermione avec dégoût et fixa sa cousine qui lui sourit. Il dit sèchement :

-Viens Goyle, je pense qu'il y a un autre compartiment plus loin.

Soudain le train se mit en route et quitta la gare Kingcross. Une conversation des plus enthousiastes s'étaient mise en route. Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un d'autre ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

-Cho ? fit Harry en dévisageant la jeune fille.

-On m'a dit que tu étais ici, dit la jeune fille en jetant en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs, elle lui fit un énorme sourire. On m'a dit que tu étais ici alors je voulais juste te dire bonjour.

-C'est gentil, dit Harry en souriant.

-Je voulais te dire quelque-chose d'autre mais j'ai oublié, dit Cho confuse en regardant le jeune homme.

-Peut-être qu'en partant tu t'en souviendras, dit Ginny en lui jetant un regard noir mais dès qu'Harry se tourna vers elle, elle garda son sourire naïf.

Cho dit :

-Bon, ben je vais y aller. Au revoir Harry.

Elle partit du compartiment en jetant un regard mauvais à la jeune rouquine. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant que le Poudlard Express les conduisait chez eux.

**Nda** : Alors vos impressions ??? Dîtes-nous tout LOL. Laissez vos reviews mdr !! La suite demain !!! Bisous à tous !!


	7. Chapter 8

Pia Pia des auteurs : Nous revoilà plus enthousiastes que jamais lol!! Enfin presque... Dès qu'on a vues le nombre de reviews ça nous a refroidies -. Heureusement luna nous a quand même encouragées à publier ce nv chapitre, vous pouvez la remercier lol !!!!!

Pour luna : C'est clair moi aussi je la kiffe luna PTDRRR, ginny est ultra possessive non ? C'est fait exprès mdr (nan c vrai ? ) mais dans ce chapitre on privilégie pour le moment le rapport Weasley-Malefoy !!!! Yeeeeeeeeh Bisous.

Alors appel aux 138 personnes qui ont lu le chapitre 7, s'il vous plaît des reviews !!!!!! On veut savoir ce que vous pensez des chapitres !! Allez pour cette fois ça passe mais gare aux prochaines !! LOL. Mais oui, on est sérieuses (lol).

Bref, bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 8 :

Ils arrivèrent au quai de Pré-au-Lard en attendant la dernière calèche. Les cinq amis montèrent où il y avait à la surprise de tout le monde Draco, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy.

-Encore toi ! dit Ron sentant ses oreilles chauffées.

-Salut la belette, dit froidement Draco. T'as passé de bonnes vacances dans ta poubelle qui te sert de maison ?

Ron allait lui sauter dessus quand Luna dit de sa voix rêveuse :

-Bonjour Pansy. J'espère que les Nargols t'ont laissé tranquille depuis l'incident de la piscine.

-Oui, renchérit Hermione souriante. Est-ce que tu as pris des leçons de natations au moins ?

-Je vais pas traiter ta cousine, ni cette peau de vache devant toi Draco, dit Pansy folle de rage. Dis quelque-chose voyons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ajouté à cela ? dit Draco d'un air sarcastique.

-Bon, on y va, dit Luna en montant dans la calèche. Les Sombrals vont partir sans nous sinon.

Le survivant se demanda pourquoi Hermione et Luna avaient vu Draco et Pansy dans une piscine. Mais il fut coupé en pleine vivacité d'esprit par la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'installa à côté de son cousin. Harry s'assit à côté de Luna, Ginny le suivit immédiatement en jetant un regard noir à la jeune fille aux yeux bleus qui lui sourit sans comprendre.

-Arrête de regarder ma cousine de la sorte la belette junior, dit Draco en regardant Ginny d'un air de dégoût.

-Tu es toujours aussi malpoli, à croire que Comment garder self-control quand on est prétentieux à encore des choses à t'apprendre, dit Hermione en souriant.

Draco devint légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude et dit sèchement :

-Comment tu sais ça Granger ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit Draco, dit Luna en lui souriant. Grâce à ça elle évite tout le temps de te gifler, elle sait que tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Hermione lui sourit victorieusement et la calèche partit en les dirigeants vers le château de Poudlard.

-J'espère qu'il y a du rosbif au dîner, dit Ron affamé par le long voyage.

-C'est sûr que tu dois avoir très faim, t'as pas mangé depuis les vacances, répliqua Malfoy souriant.

-Nous, au moins, on est pas des Mangemorts et tout le monde veut venir chez nous comparé à toi Malfoy de malheur, dit Ginny satisfaite de cette réplique pertinente en souriant à Harry.

-Si tu savais Weasley junior, nous au moins on a de la place pour recevoir nos invités et même ceux qui ne le sont pas, dit Draco en jetant un regard pleins de sous-entendu à Hermione qui rougit.

Ginny leva les yeux au Ciel en ne comprenant pas le deuxième degré des paroles du Sang Pur. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin au château de Poudlard qui leur avait manqué affreusement.

A la Grande Salle, Luna et Hermione se séparèrent pour se diriger vers leur table respective. Elles se dirent au revoir déçues. Il y eut la répartition des élèves de première année que Mme Mac Gonagall dirigea comme chaque année à l'aide du Choipeaux Magique.

Quand tout cela fut terminé, Ron sauta sur le buffet rempli de mangeaille. A la table des Serpentards, l'heure était aux critiques.

-Je vous l'avez bien dit qu'il avait pas mangé depuis les vacances ! dit Draco à ses fidèles compagnons hilares.

-Ron, s'il-te-plaît mange correctement, tout le monde nous regarde, dit Hermione un peu avec dégoût en voyant son ami si goinfre.

Les Gryffondors partirent dans leur salle commune pour discuter un peu et se reposer.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner les emplois du temps furent communiqués.

-Comme par hasard, on a pleins de cours avec les Serpentards ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron.

-Et aussi beaucoup avec les Serdaigles, dit Hermione en souriant. Eh mais regardez ils font le Bal de la Rentrée !

-Nonn ?? fit Ron ébahi. Il faudra qu'on se trouve des partenaires Harry ?

-Oui, à moins que tu veux danser avec un manche à balai Ron, dit Harry en riant.

-Il se déroule dans une semaine ! C'est génial, ah mais…, dit Hermione.

-Mais quoi ? dit Ron en avalant son porridge.

-Il s'agit d'un bal qui tire au sort les partenaires, dit Hermione en lisant.

Soudain derrière eux, ils entendirent :

-J'imagine bien la chose, le castor et la belette un couple de rongeurs faits pour durer, dit une voix en pouffant de rire.

-Toi ! s'exclama Ron. Je vais…

-Me faire quoi exactement la belette ? Tu n'es bon qu'à me postillonner dessus, dit Draco en rigolant de plus belle.

Ils partirent tous en chantant :

-Weasley est notre roi !

**nda** : alors la ptite bataille sanglante entre Weasley et Malefoy ??? Hé hé !!!!

A la prochaine ! Les reviews ! Les reviews ! Les reviews…


	8. Chapter 9

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Hello tout le monde !! Je sais ce que vous allez vous dire : c'est seulement maintenant que tu publies le neuvième chapitre ? Oui, dsl vraiment mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement, j'ai même renoncé à une demi-heure de révision pour un ds super dur pour demain. Un peu de reconnaissance (mdr !). Heureusement que je suis là !! Loulou a trop de boulot comme d'hab et du coup ne peux presque jamais publier les chapitres. La paaauvreeeuh !!!

Alors surtout un grand MERCI pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !!!

Pour Ptitoon : Merci à chaque t toujours enthousiastes et ça nous fait tj méga plaisir !!! Continue ;) gros bisous !!

Pr alex : Merci de nous donner ton avis, t'en as mis du temps (mdr !!! ). En fait figure-toi que j'écris « une histoire », bref, donc j'écris un peu dc ça me touche vraiment quand tu dis que tu aimes mon style et notre imagination !! ça me motive grave !!!!!!!!!! grosses bises :D

Pr aurélie Malfoy : T'inquiète on fait tout notre possible !! lol, franchement j'essaie de me fixer le chapitre par jour sauf le samedi et le dimanche (je suis pas là), mais parfois c duuuur . Smac !! LOL

Pr goodbooks'sky : A fond la caisse !!!! Eh eh, les choses évoluent !! mdr, ouais les deux peuvent pas se blairer !! Tu vas être heureux/heureuse de connaître la suite, tu peux me croire !!!! lol

Pr luna : Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité , ça nous fait hyper plaisir j'espère que tu vas continuer même si apparemment notre fic n'évolue peut-être pas comme tu le pensais pour ron Je te fais des gros bisous !!!

Pr MeDiNo : Merci !!!! C'est cool d'avoir de nv adhérants !!!!! Tu vas adorer tkt !! Ne pars pas !!!!! LOL allez je te fais de grosses bises en espérant avoir des reviews de ta part !! Gros bisous !!

Pr blondeu : C clair !!! T'es comme moi je déteste les fictions où ça va trop vite, c'est pas vraiment une histoire (si je peux me permettre lol), j'aime bien voir les gens évolués et tt !!!! Merci beaucoup !!

Maintenant place au chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience… N'est-ce pas ??? LOL

Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 9 :

Ils passèrent une semaine surchargée par la quantité de travail à fournir surtout en potion. Ils apprécièrent tous le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal du nouveau professeur de cette année : Nymphadora Tonks. Ils avaient appris à pratiquer l'Occlumencie grâce à elle.

Hermione et Luna furent les premières à accomplir le sortilège complexe.

-Bravo vous deux ! s'exclama Tonks ravie par leurs performances hors paire.

-Même moi j'y arrive pas, dit Harry en se souvenant des cours de l'année dernière qu'il avait subit avec Rogue.

-Nous non plus, renchérirent Ron boudeur et Ginny déçue.

-Peut-être que les Nargols brouillent vos esprits, suggéra Luna. Ils s'amusent beaucoup à faire ça avec moi.

-C'est quoi des Nargols ? demanda d'un air moqueur Ginny à Harry.

-Aucune idée, répondit celui-ci.

A l'intercours, les cinq amis discutèrent de la fameuse soirée du Bal qui avait lieu le lendemain. Ginny entamait une discussion particulièrement intéressante avec Harry quand elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue.

-Harry, je pourrais te parler, dit Cho en lui souriant.

-Bien sûr, dit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je te signale que j'étais en train de lui parler ! s'exclama Ginny énervée.

Cho ne prêta pas attention à la jeune rouquine qui ne l'avait lâché pas des yeux. Quand ils furent seuls, elle lui dit :

-Je voulais juste te dire de faire attention à Ginny Weasley. Hier je l'ai croisé dans le couloir et elle m'a presque menacée d'un sortilège Chauve-Furie si je continuais à te voir. Alors que pour moi, c'est inimaginable de ne plus te parler.

Harry haussa les sourcils surpris par la déclaration de Cho, qui semblait néanmoins sincère.

-Merci Cho de m'avoir prévenu, dit celui-ci sans en être vraiment convaincu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda précipitamment Ginny quand il fut revenu.

-Rien d'intéressant, dit Harry tranquillement.

Le lendemain, un message passa dans tout le château par haut-parleurs :

-Nous demandons à chaque élève de se rendre à heure fixe dans le bureau de la co-directrice Mme Mac Gonagall, qui déterminera les partenaires de chaque étudiant à partir de la quatrième année. Nous vous remercions de votre attention.

-Ce serait idiot de manquer ça, dit Luna excitée à Hermione.

-Tout à fait, dit celle-ci. Au fait, tu as une préférence pour quelqu'un ?

-Un de mes amis serait le bienvenu, dit celle-ci en rêvant. Par contre, toi je sais que tu veux aller avec Ron.

Hermione rougit légèrement et dit :

-J'en rêve depuis la quatrième année. Tu penses que j'ai une petite chance d'être avec lui ?

Luna jeta un regard au loin puis sourit :

-Oui, je le crois fortement.

Elle laissa Hermione en plan toute seule. Soudain elle entendit :

-Hum, hum.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Ron Weasley qui rougissait de plus belle.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as tout entendu ? dit Hermione confuse.

Le jeune rouquin acquiesça en souriant bêtement. Il se pencha pour la serrer dans ses bras, sous l'œil bienveillant d'Harry.

-Tu y irais avec moi ? demanda Ginny sûre d'elle.

Harry haussa les épaules et dit :

-On verra qui sera avec moi par sortilège.

**Nda **: C'est bien non cette histoire de bal ???

Dans notre fic, on voulait pas séparer tout le monde alors Ginny est dans la classe de Ron et d'Harry On a tout mixer !!!! Ne nous tuer pas les fanatistes des détails. Merci merci LOL

Sinon, vous avez aimé ?????? Vos reviews svp ??? (ça rime en plus ;) Bisous !!!


	9. Chapter 10

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Coucou à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plus motivée que jamais Alors à l'attention de tous les revieweurs, RELAX !!! PTDRRR Notre fic c bien du Draco-Hermione, vous allez sûrement mieux comprendre où on voulait en venir avec ce chapitre puis le prochain qui est vraiment, je l'avoue, EXCELLENT !!!! Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, seulement lundi Dsl, je sais comme c'est stressant !!!!!!!!

Bon je vais pas répondre aux reviews une par une parce qu'en fait je l'ai presque fait avant en vous disant que TOUT allait bien se passer Vous êtes toujours là au moins ???? J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous a pas fait fuir !!

Gros bisous à tous et merci pour vos encouragements !!!!

Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 10:

-Tous en rang s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Mc Gonagall quand tous les élèves furent devant son bureau.

-Hermione Granger, appela le Choipeaux Magique.

La jeune fille entra dans le bureau et se fit délivrer une petite enveloppe rose.

-Tu devras l'ouvrir seulement une heure avant le bal c'est-à-dire à sept heures précise, prévint la co-directrice. Dumbledore a été formel sur ce point.

Hermione curieuse repartit avec le nom de son cavalier en espérant que ce soit Ron. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna repartirent eux-aussi avec le nom de leur partenaire du Bal.

Les jeunes filles se préparèrent avec une attention particulière même si elle ne savait pas à qui tous ces efforts étaient destinés. A sept heures tapantes, elles ouvrirent toutes leurs enveloppes.

-Je suis avec Ron !! C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Hermione folle de joie. Et toi Ginny ?

-Je suis avec Goyle, tempêta Ginny écœurée au plus haut point.

Luna les avait rejoints devant la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour leur demander le nom du mystérieux prétendant.

-Et toi Luna ? demanda Hermione surexcitée de savoir avec qui elle serait.

-Je suis avec Harry, dit celle-ci toujours rêveuse.

-C'est génial ! dit la jeune fille heureuse.

-Quoi ?! dit Ginny qui avait entendu. Tu es avec Harry Potter ? C'est impossible, tu as dû tricher !

-Peut-être est-ce encore les Nargols qui t'ont joué un mauvais tour, dit Luna. Pour ma part, je suis contente finalement que ce soit Harry, il a toujours été gentil avec moi et nous avons tellement de points communs.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant le début du Bal. Tout le monde était très impatient à l'idée de cette distraction.

-Tu es avec qui ? demanda Ron à Harry.

-Avec Luna, répondit celui-ci.

-T'aurais pas voulu être avec Ginny ? demanda celui-ci en dévisageant son meilleur ami.

-Je n'aurais pas été contre, répondit simplement Harry.

Soudain Hermione fit son apparition, plus belle que jamais dans sa robe vert-émeraude. Ron jeta son chewing-gum pour faire la bise à sa petite-amie en titre qui rosit légèrement.

-Bah où est Luna ? demanda Harry en guettant les environs.

Hermione se retourna surprise de ne pas voir son amie.

-Pourtant elle était derrière moi, dit celle-ci étonnée. Je vais aller voir dans notre Salle Commune si elle n'y est pas. Attends-moi ici Ron.

La jeune fille partit à la recherche de Luna. Hermione arriva dans un couloir sombre près de la Salle Commune des Serpentards puis entendit des voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Je vais te faire regretter de me l'avoir volé ! _Petrificus Totalus! _Je me ferais un plaisir d'y aller à ta place ! Il est à moi.

Hermione se cacha en entendant des pas venir dans sa direction. La jeune fille découvrit Ginny Weasley, la baguette avec un air de dément sur le visage.

-Il est à moi, répéta-elle dans le vide.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Hermione partit voir dans le couloir et distingua Luna pétrifiée sur le sol. La jeune fille, première de la classe connaissait un contre-sort très puissant qui libéra Luna du sortilège de Ginny Weasley.

-Elle est folle, Ginny m'a… commença Luna angoissée.

-J'ai tout entendu, dit Hermione d'un air désolé à son amie. Si elle croit s'en sortir comme ça. Mais que faisais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais aller voir Draco, dit Luna. Apparemment il ne voulait pas venir au Bal.

Soudain, au bout du couloir elles firent un reflet roux. Hermione lâcha :

-C'est certainement Ginny !

Elles entendirent deux voix.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si vite de retour.

-Un petit contretemps mais ne t'en fais pas, je te consacrerais beaucoup plus de temps demain.

-Oh Ron-Ron, tu m'as tellement manqué.

-QUOI ? fit Hermione si fort que les deux adolescents l'entendirent et se retournèrent.

La jeune fille se précipita à leur rencontre et vit Ron Weasley accompagné de Pansy Parkinson. Ils avaient l'air joyeux en la voyant.

-Tiens Hermione, tu es là, dit Pansy. Cela faisait longtemps ! Alors c'est qui qui rigole maintenant ?

-Bah puisque tu m'as découvert, j'irais avec Pansy au Bal vu que Draco son petit-ami ne veut pas y aller, dit Ron plus méprisable que jamais.

**Nda :** Rassurez ???? lol

Bon alors il est temps de jouer cartes sur table pour que tout le monde ne soit pas surpris dans les chapitres à venir !!! ;) Loulou et moi, on n'aime pas la famille Weasley !!! Je sais ça choque tout le monde, mais voilà on peut pas

Surpris ??? Oh que non

Bisous et laissez place aux reviews !!!!!

Bon week-end !!!


	10. Chapter 11

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Salut tout le monde !!!!! Ouais, je sais hier j'ai pas publié mon chapitre « excellent », eh oui dsl mais j'étais obligée de faire mes devoirs. Dur dur la vie

En fait, je publie hyper tôt en cette journée du mardi parce que je ne commence qu'à 13h30 !! J'suis pas une ptite veinarde moi .

Bref,

Pr Elodie : Oh que oui c'est bizarre mdr lui qu'on croyait tellement connaître… (titre !! ça commence à prendre du sens tout ça )

Pr merope : merci ça fait plaisir moi non plus je l'aime pas surtout les parents et ron, mais à la limite ginny passe encore. Lol bisous.

Pr Ptitoon : On est deux !!! A bas les Ron-Hermi lol !!!!! Sérieux, les fic sur ces couples sont trop prévisibles Bises.

Pr goodbooks'sky : Lol, si tu le dis moi, je lis pas beaucoup de fic. Lol de toute façon pour le moment on va pas développer cette relation . Ginny ouais, elle est méga space mais un truc de fou, franchement je l'aime pas donc je vais lui faire faire n'importe quoi bisous.

Pr nandouillettemalefoy : Merci beaucoup, ça nous fait super plaisir A bas les Weasley (j'en fais un peu trop là ) bises.

Pr Emma : Merci, t'inquiètes hier j'étais pas au point mais là motivée à bloc .

Pr Jessii : Merci beaucoup !!!!! ça nous plait trop qu'on nous fasse de tels compliments lol. Ouais, je suis vraiment dsl que tu ne puisses pas lire notre fic avant vendredi mais dis toi qu'après (quand t'auras eu le message lol) t'auras au moins trois chapitres en plus à lire, c'est le top non ??? gros bisous !!!!

Place à la lecture !!! N'oubliez pas les reviews qui devraient être super nombreuses à la fin de ce chapitre !!

Chapitre 10 :

Ron et Pansy s'en allèrent main dans la main sous le regard écœurée d'Hermione qui fut bouleversée.

-Comment a-t-il pu me faire une chose pareille ? sanglota Hermione. Moi qui l'aimais tellement.

Luna vint la rejoindre et la prit par l'épaule :

-Tu mérites mieux que Ron, Hermione, comme dirait mon cousin la belette. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais le prévenir. J'ai une idée en tête.

Le Bal commença, Harry fut inquiet de ne voir ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Luna. Soudain Ginny Weasley arriva dans une tenue élégante avec un énorme sourire en se dirigeant vers Harry l'air sûre d'elle.

-Bonsoir Harry, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Mais où est ta cavalière ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout, avoua celui-ci. Hermione est partie à sa recherche, je crois.

-Oh. Moi j'étais avec Goyle mais apparemment il est occupé, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules l'air naïf. Tu danses avec moi ? proposa celle-ci.

-Je ne sais… commença Harry surpris.

-J'insiste, dit la rouquine en lui prenant la main d'une poigne forte en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse avec les autres couples.

En pleine rotation sur lui-même, Harry remarqua son ami Ron en dansant avec Ginny. Il était accompagné de Pansy Parkinson à son plus grand étonnement et semblait très « comblé ». Le jeune homme voulait aller lui parler mais Ginny le tenait fermement puis la musique s'éteignit subitement sous le regard transis des cavaliers et cavalières.

Harry qui ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, remarqua Draco Malfoy au bout de la salle qui regardait Pansy de ses yeux bleus en colère mélangé à beaucoup de dégoût. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'avança vers les couples quand une nouvelle musique se mit en route.

Des lumières éblouirent le podium, resté sombre, où se tenaient Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood dans des tenues hyper sexy et extravagantes. Tous les regardèrent de manières éblouis ou très mais alors très surpris. Elles se regardaient avec un air totalement déluré en ne souciant pas de la foule qui guettait chacun de leurs gestes. Un tonnerre d'acclamation les encouragea enfin à commencer. De la musique dynamique se mit en route par enchantement, ce qui entraîna tous les élèves assistants au Bal sur la piste.

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à se tortiller d'un air provocateur sur le podium et chantèrent :

(Ptite traduction improvisée !!! )

-_Hey Hey you you!!_ (Hey Hey toi toi!!)

_I don't like your girlfriend!_ (Je n'aime pas ta petite-amie !)

_No way no way!_ (Sûrement pas, sûrement pas!)

_I think you need a new one!_ (Je pense que tu en as besoin d'une autre)

_Hey Hey you you !_ (Hey Hey toi toi !!)

_I could be your girlfriend!_ (Je pourrais être ta petite-amie !)

Elles s'avancèrent dans la salle, tous les regards étaient maintenant fixés vers les deux jeunes filles. Luna remarqua du coin de l'œil que Ginny la fusillait du regard et Pansy regardait Hermione l'air hautain.

_-Hey Hey you you! _(Hey Hey toi toi!)

_I know that you like me!_ (Je sais que tu m'aimes bien!)

_No way no way! _(Sûrement pas, sûrement pas)

_No, it's not a secret! _(Non, ce n'est pas un secret !)

_Hey Hey you you! _(Hey Hey toi toi!)

_I want to be your girlfriend! _(Je veux être ta petite-amie!)

Les deux jeunes filles étaient descendues à présent sur la piste de danse, sifflées par tout le monde joyeux. Hermione était à présent devant Ron et Pansy tandis que Luna était devant Harry et Ginny. Elles regardèrent les garçons avec un regard électrique.

_-You're so fine. _(Tu es si génial.)

_I want to mine. _(Je veux te faire mien.)

_You're so delicious. _(Tu es si délicieux.)

_I think about all time you're so addictive. _(Je pense tout le temps que tu es si attractif.)

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? _(Ne penses-tu pas que je pourrais te faire aller mieux ?)

Hermione avait fait avancer Ron vers lui à l'aide de sa cravate rouge râpée et Luna de même avec Harry sauf que sa cravate était flambant neuve. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec une alchimie troublante.

_-She's like so whatever!_ (Elle est si bête!)

_You could do so much better!_ (Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux!)

_I think we should get together now! _(Je pense que nous pourrions être ensemble!)

_And that's what everyone talking about! _Et tout le monde ne parlerait que de ça!)

Les deux jeunes filles poussèrent les deux partenaires de leur cavalier avec une force déconcertante, et elles tombèrent à terre humiliées devant toute l'école. Ginny devint rouge tomate et Pansy devint livide comme un linge, elles fixèrent leurs ennemies d'un air méprisable. Hermione reprit la cravate de Ron et l'entraîna vers elle comme pour l'embrasser puis le poussa en arrière au dernier et le gifla fortement. Luna fit de même sauf qu'au lieu de gifler Harry, elle le prit dans ses bras.

_-Hey Hey you you! _(Hey Hey toi toi!)

_So come over here Baby! _(Viens ici bébé!)

_Tell me what I want to hear! _Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre!)

_I want to be your girlfriend!_ (Je veux être ta petite-amie!)

Un tonnerre d'acclamation s'en suivit, les deux jeunes filles éblouissantes se tournèrent vers la foule et sourirent radieuses. Hermione dit avec un air de dégoût à Ron :

-Tu n'es qu'un pauvre naze !

Luna dit à Harry en souriant :

-Ginny m'a empêché de venir, elle ne voulait pas qu'on soit ensemble pour le Bal. Mais maintenant je suis là.

Ginny et Pansy partirent très rapidement face à Hermione et à Luna qui leur lancèrent un regard terrifiant.

Puis la musique reprit sur une autre chanson et tout le monde continua à danser sauf les trois amis et le traître qui s'en alla sûrement pour rassurer Pansy, « sa bouledogue baveuse chérie ». Draco qui les avaient observé minutieusement, se dirigea vers eux.

-Tu nous as trouvé comment Draco ? demanda Luna en le voyant arriver.

-Génial ! dit celui-ci en éclatant de rire. J'ai particulièrement apprécié la façon dont Hermione a giflé la belette.

Il se tourna vers elle :

-Je te remercie d'avoir poussé cette cruche de Parkinson. Je sais bien qu'on se déteste mais je dois avouer que sur ce coup-là tu m'as bien devancé.

**Nda** : Ouh là là, mais comme c'est mignon !!! Lol, je rigole, ça commence à évoluer là. Après 11 chapitres, ça commence à donner qqch. Mais attention, y en a encore plein et qui sait ce qui va se passer !!!

Alors la chanson de « Girlfriend » d'Avril Lavigne, chantée par Hermione et Luna, c'est pas trop délire ?? Quoi qu'il en soit, après ce chapitre je suis sûre que tout le monde doit se dire « Ron, achète-toi une nouvelle cravate !!!!!! » Mort de rire !!!!!!!!!

Gros bisous !!!

Vos impressions svp !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A la prochaine !!!


	11. Chapter 12

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Hello tout le monde !!!! Bon, on vous publie le 11eme chapitre de justesse aujourd'hui parce que je dois filer dans qq minutes. Donc dsl, exceptionnellement je rep pas aux reviews - Mais je vous dis un grand MERCI à tous pour vos remarques (c'était mortel !! mdr)

Bref, à la prochaine et bonne lecture.

(Normalement, je répondrais demain, mais faudra pas m'en vouloir g la patate de DS !!!!!) Bisous !!!!!!!!

Chapitre 11 :

La fin du Bal s'annonça rapidement au grand déplaisir des cavaliers et des cavalières. Curieusement, on ne revit ni Pansy, ni Ginny de toute la soirée. Hermione, Luna, Harry et Draco discutèrent longuement de la prestation des deux jeunes filles.

Le fait que Draco soit le cousin de Luna avait permis à Harry de plus l'apprécier et il s'aperçut à son grand étonnement que ce fut réciproque.

Soudain quand tout le monde allait quitter la salle de Bal, un oiseau rouge qu'Harry reconnaissait bien apparut devant le quatuor. Il s'agissait de Fumseck, le Phénix de Dumbledore. L'oiseau avait à sa patte une petite enveloppe rouge vif adressée à l'attention des quatre amis.

_Cher Harry, Hermione, Luna et Draco,_

_J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous quatre dans mon bureau tout de suite. Il s'agit d'une affaire importante._

_Vous savez tous ma préférence pour les __Snickers_

_A tout de suite, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Les quatre amis furent étonnés par la lettre qui leur était adressée. Harry fut d'autant surpris que Draco fut convoqué, lui qui était présumé être un Mangemort. Luna qui devina ses pensées lui glissa dans l'oreille :

-Il n'est pas un Mangemort, on peut avoir confiance en lui.

Harry lui sourit, puis commencèrent à marcher ensemble vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione et Draco furent mis légèrement à l'écart.

-On dirait qu'Harry et Luna s'apprécient beaucoup, dit Hermione souriante.

-Pas trop quand même, dit Draco en les regardant au loin. Qu'il ne s'approche pas trop près de ma cousine, rajouta le jeune homme en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

La jeune fille rit d'un air moqueur.

-Vu l'exemple que tu lui donnes, elle pourrait sortir avec toute l'école qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire pire que toi.

Le jeune homme se surprit à rire plutôt qu'à la critiquer, puis ils se mirent en marche à leur tour vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils découvrirent Harry et Luna devant la statue d'oiseau qui représentait en fait l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur.

-Zut, on a oublié qu'il y avait un mot de passe, dit Harry en se tapant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être à votre avis ? demanda Luna dans ses pensées. Les Nargols peut-être ?

Draco et Hermione haussèrent les épaules. Harry se remémora les anciens mots de passe du directeur.

-Citron Sorbet non ? proposa le jeune homme, mais la statue resta immobile.

Draco rit et dit :

-Apparemment il a une nette préférence pour les sucreries.

Hermione se tapa la tête et sourit largement.

-Mais oui ! C'est évident, il s'agit de Snickers !

La statue d'oiseau commença à se déplacer pour faire apparaître un escalier de pierre.

-Bien joué Hermione, dit Harry en souriant à son amie.

-T'es vraiment super futée, dit Luna l'air admiratif.

Draco ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins, il regarda Hermione en haussant les sourcils l'air impressionné du genre en pensant « Pas mal du tout ».

La jeune fille brune sourit l'air satisfaite puis ils montèrent l'escalier en pierre. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du directeur qui s'ouvrit dès qu'ils furent reconnut par un tableau d'un ancien directeur.

Il y avait dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore une montagne de sucreries en tout genre : des Snickers, Mars, Twix, et même des Choco-grenouilles accompagnés de Bière-au-Beurre. Les quatre adolescents déjà languissants pour toutes ces « suicides aux calories » aperçurent le directeur en train de dévorer un Dragée Surprise de Berthie Crochu.

-Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama le directeur en souriant.

En voyant les yeux affamés qui convoités toutes les sucreries apportés de Pré-au-Lard, ajouta :

-J'adore manger des tonnes de chocolat et de sucres le soir, mais je vous en prie, servez-vous.

Après avoir dévoré presque toute la réserve de Dumbledore, ils s'installèrent sur le bureau à présent plus ordonné. Le directeur posa ses mains sur son bureau et regarda tour à tour les quatre adolescents.

-Je vous ai fait venir ici, en cette heure tardive parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre le lendemain, dit Albus Dumbledore l'air sérieux. Il s'agit de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry sursauta de sa chaise et regarda Albus et Draco furtivement, comme si le directeur avait dit une bêtise.

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je sais très bien que tu croyais que Draco était un Mangemort mais en réalité il s'agit d'un espion de l'Ordre depuis le début ainsi que tout le reste de sa famille.

Ca fut au tour d'Harry de hausser les sourcils en regardant Draco d'un air de « Pas mal du tout ». Il regretta tous ces conflits avec le jeune homme des années précédentes ainsi que tous ces préjugés trop rapides envers celui-ci. Le jeune homme fut surpris de ne voir que lui d'étonné.

-J'ai confié cet été Hermione sous la tutelle des Malfoy, continua le directeur. Elle habite dorénavant dans leur demeure.

Harry regarda Hermione qui baissa les yeux en devenant légèrement rose, le jeune homme comprit que ses amis lui avaient tous caché leur secret.

-Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir mis dans le secret Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais l'Ordre ainsi que moi-même, soupçonnons des personnes susceptibles d'être des traîtres au sein de l'Ordre ainsi que certains de vos camarades. C'est pour cela que j'insiste sur le fait que vous ne devrez rien dire à personne que ce soit vos amis ou non. Il en va de votre sécurité et de la réussite de Lord Voldemort.

**Nda express** : Alors ?? On retourne dans l'univers Voldemort, ouh là là mais que va-t-il se passer ??? (Vous le serez plus tard !!! lol, les chapitres qui suivront seront supers top, alors patientez un peu ;) !!!!

Bisous, les reviews !!!! Reviews s'il-vous-plait !!!!!


	12. Chapter 13

Pia pia des auteurs : Salut à tous !!!!! Aujourd'hui c'est loulou qui poste le chapitre car chouchou n'a pas le temps. Merci à tous ceux qui nous écrivent des Reviews cela nous fait trop plaisir.

Réponse aux Reviews :

Ptitoon : ta fidélité nous fait très plaisir, c'est moi l'idée de laa revanche d'Hermione et Luna. MDR !!!! Ce nouveaux quatuor et mieux que l'ancien. A+ bises.

Nandouillettemalfoy : Oui Luna et Draco ont la même couleur de cheveux c'est pour ca qu'on a eu cette idée lol. C'est le but de vous faire détester Ron, on est contre les couples Ron Hermione. Gros bisous.

Goodbooks'sky : Moi aussi j'aime bien quand tous est bien qui fini bien lol. Tu as aussi raison entre Ginny et Voldemort il est difficile de rester en vie lol. Bisous

Aurelie Malfoy : voila la suite loll

Elodu92 : Moi aussi j'adore la chanson girlfriend d'Avril Lavigne. Tu vois bien Draco n'est pas aussi méchant que tous le monde le croit MDR. Voila la suite. A bientôt.

JadeMalefoyRogue : Moi aussi j'adore cette fic c'est pour sa qu'on la publie. A+ Gros bisous.

Merope : Voici enfin la suite lol !!!!!! Bisous !!!!!!!

Chapitre 12 :

Ils sortirent du bureau en regardant autour d'eux, au cas il y aurait des oreilles mal avisées prêtes à tout répéter à Vous-Savez-Qui. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs d'être seuls quand ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Sur Demande, Harry demanda :

-Vous pensez que c'est qui les espions ? Rogue nan ?

-Non, ce n'est pas un traître, dit Draco étonné qu'Harry est pu même y penser. C'est mon parrain, il est digne de confiance. C'est sûrement notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Impossible, dirent Harry, Hermione et Luna d'une même voix.

Ils continuèrent encore quelques minutes à proposer des suggestions mais la fatigue les gagna peu à peu. Hermione rappela à tout le monde que le lendemain, l'école Poudlard recevrait les autres écoles étrangère pour renforcer les liens entre les sorciers.

-Ah bon ? fit Luna. Je n'étais pas au courant.

Les autres acquiescèrent, eux non plus n'en savait rien. Puis tout le monde bailla largement et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Les quatre amis se séparèrent.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, bonne nuit Harry, bonne nuit Draco, dit gentiment Luna en leur faisant un petit signe de la main.

-Bonne nuit Luna, répondirent Harry, Hermione et Draco d'une même voix.

Harry et Hermione partirent à la tour Gryffondor où ils trouvèrent Ron sur le fauteuil somnolant mais tout de même apte à manger des Bretzels. Quand il les vit, le jeune rouquin sursauta et dit la bouche encore remplie de nourriture :

-Tiens vous êtes là ? Je me demandais où vous étiez.

Hermione qui n'avait pas le moins du monde oubliait l'humiliation que lui avait subir Ron lui dit rouge de colère :

-Ferme-là Ron ! Ne cherche surtout pas à me demander des comptes ! Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie ! Pigé ?

Ron la regarda les yeux ébahis comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Harry ajouta :

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'informer car ce que nous avons fait ne te concerne pas. Bonne nuit.

Ils sortirent de la salle Commune pour se rendre au dortoir. Chacun d'eux dormit profondément cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, il eut la cohue la plus complète pour accueillir les six plus grandes écoles de magie du monde. Les meilleurs de sixième et septième année des établissements étrangers avaient eu le droit de venir à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Il y eut :

-La France : L'académie Beauxbâtons était revenue pour aider l'Angleterre à vaincre le Lord.

-La Bulgarie : L'école Durmstrang, elle aussi soutenait cette cause pour la seconde fois, eux qui étaient spécialistes de la magie noire.

-Les Etats-Unis : L'institut Salem qui possédait un immense réseau de magie à travers le monde et avait connaissance de l'ancienne magie des Indiens D'Amérique.

-L'Australie : L'académie Melbourne qui avait une des grandes défenses naturelles magiques qui était la barrière de Corail, la plus protégée du monde.

-L'Arabie-Saoudite : L'institut Jeddah qui était l'établissement le plus riche du monde dû aux puits de pétrole. Ils achetaient en les faisant importer les plus grands secrets magiques de la planète.

-L'Inde : L'école Lagaan qui possédait le plus grand territoire propice aux herbes et épices magiques et la plus grande technique de dresseurs d'animaux magiques.

Chacune de ces écoles avaient emporté avec elles leur spécificité afin de les mettre en commun pour venir à bout du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Et nous, quelle spécificité avons-nous ? demanda Luna rêveuse en voyant l'attroupement dans l'école Poudlard.

Draco et Harry haussèrent les épaules car ils n'en avaient manifestement aucune idée.

-C'est évident, dit Hermione. Voldemort réside et commet des actes terribles en Angleterre. Ils viennent également ici parce qu'Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ajouta-elle en souriant.

-Y en là-dedans, dit Draco toujours impressionné par la vivacité d'esprit de la jeune fille brune.

-Merci Draco, c'est dommage que tu ne t'en aperçoives que seulement maintenant, dit Hermione en partant Luna sur ses talons.

-Il est étrange Draco, dit Luna en se tenant le menton. D'habitude il ne complimente jamais autant une personne.

Les deux jeunes filles suivies de loin par Harry et Draco, qui se faisaient observer eux-mêmes d'encore plus loin par Ron Weasley, partirent en direction du Grand Jardin de Poudlard où les invités des écoles étrangères ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Nda : voila la fin du chapitre 13. N'oublier pas de nous laisser une petite reviews pour nous dire ce que vous en penser A+ Chouchou & Loulou. A bientôt pour un autre chapitre qui déchire.


	13. Chapter 14

Pia-pia des auteurs : Salut la compagnie comment aller vous ????

Nous on va assez bien !!!!! Mise à part la reprise des cours MDR !!! On espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre A+ et n'oublier pas de nous laisser une petite reviews pour nous dire ce que vous en penser.

Aussi ceux qui ont laissé des reviews n'ont pas dit ce qu'il pense des différentes écoles qui arrive à Poudlard ?????

Réponse aux Reviews :

Jessii : Ca nous fait plaisir de voir que tu ne nous pas oublier.LOL. Voila le nouveau chapitre à bientôt !!!! Gros bisous.

Goodbook's sky : tu penses vraiment que Parkinson est capable de réussir à faire une potion. Moi je n'en suis pas sure !!!!! MDR j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. A+ bises.

Aurelie Malfoy : Voici la suite. Bisous.

Nandouillettemalfoy : Nous sommes heureuses que Luna te fasse pensée à quelqu'un que tu connais. C'est fais exprès !!!!!MDR Gros Bisous.

Ptitoon : haha il faut voire pour les traitres on sait jamais tu as peut-être trouver Mystère tu le sauras bientôt dans un autre chapitre lol. A+ bises.

Chapitre 13 :

Quand ils arrivèrent tous dans le Grand Jardin, ils virent déjà qu'il était peuplé par tous les étudiants de Poudlard qui guettèrent le moindre centimètre carré de terre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les invités.

Soudain ils virent la calèche tirée par quatre chevaux géants de l'académie Beauxbâtons et le bateau qui venait de jaillir de l'eau de l'école Durmstrang, qui fut suivit d'un tonnerre d'acclamation. La calèche se gara devant le château et le bateau amarra près du lac, tous restèrent immobiles.

-Ils attendent les autres, dit Hermione surexcitée en voyant tout le monde déçu.

-Regardez en haut ! cria Susan Bones en pointant son doigt en direction du Ciel.

Ce qu'ils virent les surprirent énormément. Une immense limousine noire aux multitudes de fenêtres sombres possédant sur son toit une immense hélice d'hélicoptère avec des centaines de drapeaux des Etats-Unis était en train de stationner derrière la calèche des Beauxbâtons sous le regard admiratif de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

En enchaînement synchronisé, une centaines d'élèves bronzés transplanèrent dans le Grand Jardin. Ils portaient tous un collier avec une sorte de coquillage étincelant.

-Mais on ne peut transplaner… commença Hermione choquée.

-Dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, compléta Harry qui avait entendu cette phrase des millions de fois.

Brusquement ils entendirent d'énormes bruits de frottements d'air puis levèrent les yeux émerveillés. Une cinquantaine de tapis volants survolaient l'école dans une réplique parfaite d'Aladin dans « Ce rêve bleu ». Les tapis venants de l'Arabie-Saoudite se posèrent doucement sur le sol derrière l'immense limousine des Etats-Unis, leur ennemi de toujours.

Les élèves sursautèrent tous ensemble quand ils sentirent le sol tremblait. Ils regardèrent partout mais soudain ils entendirent un énorme cri d'éléphant. Ils tournèrent tous la tête et virent des dizaines d'éléphants tous magnifiquement parés d'or et de tissu merveilleux. Une sorte de cage en or était disposée sur le dos des éléphants où résidaient les élèves de l'Inde. Ils s'arrêtèrent à leur tour derrière les tapis volants.

Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant tous les élèves de Poudlard qui furent ébahis par l'évènement tant attendu. Il sourit largement à ses invités et grâce au sortilège de _« Sonorus »_ leur souhaita :

-Bienvenu à vous tous à Poudlard !

Le directeur se tourna vers ses élèves et leur dit :

-Retournez dans la Grande Salle, je crois que Mme Mc Gonagall a pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour accueillir nos invités.

Déçus, les élèves partirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Ils poussèrent un soupir de stupéfaction en voyant leur Salle ordinaire avec les quatre grandes tables réservées aux quatre maisons qui s'étaient transformés en au moins une dizaine de tables toutes immenses. La table des professeurs, elle aussi s'était presque dédoublée.

La Grande Salle avait presque triplée de volume dû à la quantité impressionnante d'invités. Vu le nombre de tables impressionnant, les maisons furent mélangées et Draco et Luna purent rejoindre Harry et Hermione qui discutaient avec impatience de voir les élèves et les directeurs des mystérieuses écoles.

NDA : alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?? La suite ne devrait pas tarder !!! En attendant laissé nous une petite Reviews pour nous dire ce que vous en penser.

A+ Chouchou & Loulou, gros bisous.


	14. Chapter 15

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Salut tout le monde !!!! C'est de nouveau chouchou, je vous ai manqué pas vrai ??? Ah, vous vous en foutez ? Bon, ok. Nan c'est pas grave, je publierais quand même ce chapitre !!!! Je suis pas vache ;) !!! Bref, avant tout, les rep aux reviews.

Pr Aurelie Malfoy : C'est chouette que t'apprécies encore à ce point !! Merci pour ta motivation Gros bisous.

Pr hermione23-dray32 : T'inquiète on veille au grain pour que vous vous emmerdez pas !! (j'espère !!). Vivement la suite hein ?? lol !!! Bises

Pr nandouillettemalfoy : Eh oui, nous on est de grandes romantiques, tout prend son temps (j'ai beaucoup insisté sur ce point !! ), mais je t'assure qu'après tu le regretteras pas d'avoir patienté !!! Bisous !!

Allez, je vous fais pas attendre, place à la lecture !!!

(Vous voyez je suis hyper sympa parce que j'ai très peu, mais je publie quand même !!!! Allez, ça mérite 2 fois plus de reviews !!!!! )

Chapitre 14 :

Les quatre amis étaient installés à l'ancienne table des Gryffondors en rigolant et en se demandant si des invités viendraient les rejoindre à leur table. Soudain Ron qui les avait suivis depuis le début arriva et se dressa derrière Harry qui était en face de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous à ma place Malfoy ? demanda-t-il très énervé.

Le jeune homme blond sourit en entendant la question de « la belette » et continua sa conversation initiale sans lui prêtait attention.

-Eh Malfoy ! Je t'cause ! s'exclama Ron outré par son attitude désinvolte.

Draco leva la tête et balaya la Salle d'un coup d'œil le regard dans le vide puis demanda à ses amis :

-Depuis tout à l'heure j'entends une voix de Lutin qui ne cesse de m'importuner de son horrible tonalité. Vous l'entendez vous ? Si je n'aurais pas été de catégorie supérieure ou appartenant à la même catégorie que ce Lutin, c'est-à-dire à la catégorie des Chabert, je lui aurais dit de dégager et d'arrêter de me boucher la vue avec son horrible tête !

Harry, Hermione et Luna ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer de rire à la réplique sanglante de Draco. Ron devint rouge cramoisi.

-Comment t'as osé m'appeler Malfoy ?

-C'est drôle, dit celui-ci en imitant parfaitement Luna quand elle était dans ses pensées. Le Lutin a recommencé à me parler. Il ne doit sûrement pas comprendre le français, c'est une langue trop noble pour lui.

-Quoi ? s'énerva encore le jeune rouquin.

Hermione n'en pouvant plus dit une nouvelle fois ce que tout le monde pensa :

-Dégage Ron !

Ron haussa les sourcils stupéfaits en arborant son teint cramoisi puis dit en regardant tour à tour les quatre amis :

-Ah, je vois le tableau ! Tu défends Malfoy, tu m'as remplacé par la fouine ? C'est ridicule ! Harry dis quelque-chose.

Harry resta muet en continuant à l'insu de Ron qui le voyait de dos, de sourire. Le jeune homme n'avait pas digéré ce que Ron avait fait à Hermione le soir du Bal.

-C'est toi qui es ridicule Ron, dit Hermione en voyant la mine affreuse de son ancien ami et ex petit-ami de quelques heures. Je croyais t'avoir dit de dégager, c'est assez clair nan ?

-Tu préfères rester avec un Mangemort ! s'exclama Ron.

-Je préfèrerais rester avec n'importe qui plutôt qu'avec toi ! s'emporta Hermione. Maintenant bouge de là avant de je ne t'envois un Crache-Limace.

Ron qui avait trop peur d'Hermione quand elle avait sa baguette, partit les jambes à son cou se souvenant de la seconde année où Draco lui avait fait subir le même sort. Déçu, il partit rejoindre Pansy et Ginny.

Quand il fut hors de vue, Harry dit :

-C'est vrai que les gens vont se poser des questions à ton sujet Draco. Un Mangemort ne fréquente pas Harry Potter, tu risques de perdre ta couverture.

Draco sourit et lui répondit :

-Ah, ne t'en fais pas j'ai tout prévu. Je suis officiellement le seul apprenti Mangemort à être un espion du groupe d'Harry Potter. Je livre toutes sortes d'informations que tu me fais passer à mon père qui lui-même le livre au seigneur des ténèbres en personne. C'est-à-dire essentiellement les déboires ridicules de la belette ! Et pour l'instant ça fonctionne merveilleusement bien, la preuve les Serpentards font comme si de rien n'était à mon sujet. Sinon j'aurais été désigné automatiquement comme un traitre.

-C'est génial Draco, dit soudainement Luna souriante. C'est fou comme tu apprends vite d'Hermione !

Draco et Hermione rougirent légèrement tandis que Luna et Harry rirent de plus belle.

**Nda **: Bon, j'avoue c'est encore un peu long pour the histoire d'amour mais franchement tous ces détails comptent sinon ce serait pas une super fic (eh oui, j'espère que je fais pas vantarde !!!!). C'est juste qu'on fait petit chapitre par chapitre.

Allez ça vous a plu ??? Allez, lâchez les reviews !!!!!! La suite, lundi !!

Bon week-end à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et surtout n'oubliez pas de travailler !!! Si, si même le dimanche, lol dur la vie !!! Allez bisous !!!!!


	15. Chapter 16

Pia-pia des auteurs : Salut tous le monde j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end. Pour ma part il a été constitué de révision. Bon je ne vais pas vous prendre la tête avec mes cours, mais cela vous explique pourquoi ni chouchou ni moi nous n'avons posté le chapitre 15 hier. Mais comme le dit bien La Fontaine « _tous vient à point à qui s'est attendre_ ». Pour info Chouchou est fan de l'Inde, je pense que vous le comprendrez dans ce chapitre et les suivants LOL.

Maintenant place aux réponses des Reviews :

Pour Jessii : Ca nous fait plaisir que malgré le fait que tu es chez ta maman tu continues à nous lire ta fidélité nous fait très plaisir a Jeudi GROS BISOUS.

Pour Ptitoon : Nous aussi nous préférons ce nouveau quatuor il est mieux que le traditionnel Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron. En plus avec se quatuor on a toute liberté pas comme avec l'autre. Bonne lecture bises.

Pour Elodu92 : Nous n'aimons pas Ron dans les livres, personnellement je le trouve trop ridicule !!! C'est l'idée que l'on voulait faire passer dans cette fiction A+

Ninia Black : Voila enfin la suite pour ce qui des couples comme chouchou l'a écrit dans les dernières réponses aux reviews nous sommes de grande romantique et comme je l'ai dit (ou écrit comme tu veux) toute à l'heure « _tous vient à point à qui s'est attendre_ ». Gros bisous A+.

Maintenant voici enfin le nouveaux chapitre :

Chapitre 15 : 

Soudain le directeur de Poudlard fit son apparition et Mme Mc Gonagall le rejoint.

-A présent, nous allons accueillir nos amis qui viennent de loin afin de resserrer nos liens, par la suite avec leurs accords les élèves de Poudlard pourront à leur tour visiter les autres établissements, dit Albus Dumbledore souriant. Si vous voulez bien ouvrir la porte Mr Rusard, nous pourrons accueillir parmi nous l'académie Beauxbâtons une nouvelle fois.

Rusard fit la grimace et se fit attendre pour ouvrir la porte de la salle qui en cette période se ferait appeler l'Immense Salle. La lourde porte s'ouvrit sur Madame Maxime de trois mètres de long et sur ses élèves qui arboraient un nouvel uniforme parme Kenzo. Elles portèrent un sac Fendi en cuir assorti. Les jeunes filles furent acclamées par les élèves de Poudlard en particulier les garçons dont Harry et Draco faisaient évidemment partis.

Les jeunes filles se dispersèrent dans l'Immense Salle, sous le regard émerveillé des jeunes hommes.

-Arry ! appela quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Gabrielle Delacour qui lui fit un grand signe de la main. La jeune Vélane s'installa à côté d'Harry sous le regard noir de Draco, qui avait bien mis en évidence une chaise à côté de lui.

-Comment vas-tu Gabrielle ? Fleur va bien ? demanda Harry souriant.

La jeune Vélane sourit de ses dents blanches parfaites.

-A merveille, elle va très bien. Elle a rencontré un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, d'ailleurs ils se sont fiancés. Il lui a demandé à Paris sous la Tour d'Eiffel au coucher du soleil en lui offrant un diamant pur carat. C'est trooop romantique !

Avant qu'Harry puisse féliciter Fleur devant sa sœur, Rusard rouvrit la porte pour accueillir les élèves de Durmstrang. Polski Stalingrad, leur nouveau directeur au visage dur et fier sourit à Albus Dumbledore en montrant ses nouveaux élèves habillés d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche sans oublier une écharpe en moumoutte d'ours brun.

Soudain Hermione rougit et dit :

-Victor Krum est là.

-C'est impossible, dit Gabrielle. Il est joueur de Quiddich professionnel maintenant. Krum a quitté l'école Durmstrang depuis longtemps.

Mais Gabrielle Delacour comprit qu'elle commettait une erreur en voyant Victor Krum s'approchait de leur table de sa démarche gauche.

-C'était ton petit-ami non ? demanda Gabrielle avant qu'il puisse les entendre.

-Quoi ? firent Draco et Luna d'une même voix.

-Bonjour Hermiiiiione, dit une voix derrière eux.

La jeune fille se retourna et sourit à Victor Krum qui lui fit un baisemain. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione lui souriant.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, dit-il.

-C'est gentil, répondit-elle précipitamment.

-Et maintenant faisons un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour nos amis américains, continua Dumbledore.

-J'aime pas les américains, dit Ron qui était accompagné cette fois de Ginny et de Pansy.

Il s'installa à leur table comme si de rien n'était, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de parler que Luna dit :

-Bonjour Ginny, comment vas-tu depuis que tu m'as jeté un sort au Bal ? Et toi Pansy depuis que t'as trompé Draco avec Ron ? Et toi Ron, depuis que tu as trompé Hermione avec Pansy ? J'espère que les Nargols ne se sont pas acharnés sur vous.

Elle leur sourit d'un air étrange, ils furent tous un peu déboussolé par l'attitude polie mais néanmoins dévastatrice de Luna Lovegood. Soudain, Victor Krum se leva de table et dit :

-Quoi ? Ron Weeeeeeasley, tu as trompé Hermiiiione ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un…

-_Crache-limace_, envoya Hermione en direction de Ron. Je t'avais prévenu Ron, ma patience a des limites.

Sous le regard de toute l'Immense Salle, Ron Weasley devint blanchâtre et cracha des limaces gluantes sur le sol. Il courra vers l'infirmerie accompagné de Pansy. Tout le monde rit, même Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

-Je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même, dit Draco en souriant à Hermione.

Puis il regarda Ginny Weasley qui était restée à leur table en regardant Harry d'un air mystérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là toi ? dit Draco en la regardant d'un air de dégoût. La belette est parti je crois, alors au lieu de reluquer Harry va aider ton frère à gerber ses limaces.

Ginny parti en jetant un regard noir à Malfoy sous le regard moqueur d'Hermione, de Luna et d'Harry.

Pendant ce temps, les américains avaient faits leur entrée. Il était accompagné d'un vieil homme vêtu d'une robe bleue et arborant de grosses lunettes et d'une grande barbe.

-C'est Merlin ! s'exclama Hermione éblouie.

Les filles étaient vêtues d'une mini-jupe en jeans foncée accompagnée d'un petit chemisier blanc sur lequel était enfilé d'un pull noir. Elles avaient toutes deux tresses comme coiffure et des chaussures à talons et marchaient comme des mannequins sur des podiums. Quant aux garçons qui les accompagnaient, ils portaient un jeans foncé et était similaire pour les chemisiers à cravate et les pulls hormis pour les talons ! Leur directeur était Merlin l'Enchanteur qui produisait une étincelle à chaque mouvement de la main.

Un couple se mit à leur table, ils dirent :

-Salut, on est Mickaël et Jane.

-Enchanté, firent toute la table.

Puis ce fut le tour de l'Arabie-Saoudite, leur directeur s'appelait Sidi Abdoul' Aziz (Monsieur Abdoul' Aziz). Les filles et les garçons furent vêtus de Djellaba verte-émeraude brodées en blanc, sur leurs têtes étaient disposées les capuches de leur Djellaba. De la musique orientale les accompagnait sous les applaudissements des autres élèves, mis à part les Américains qui firent semblant de ne pas les voir.

Un couple Saoudien vint s'installer à leur table en prenant le soin de ne pas se mélanger avec les Américains. Ils se nommaient Asad et Sarah.

-Ensuite nos amis de l'Australien qui ont transplané grâce à la Corail magique pour ceux qui se serait posé la question, dit Albus Dumbledore en regardant Hermione.

-Je me disais bien, dit celle-ci satisfaite.

Monsieur Ken, leur directeur fit son entrée dans la salle en short et T-shirt Hawaïen. Les autres élèves étaient tous habillés en Quiksilver, les jeunes filles avaient toutes une jupe avec des motifs à fleurs bleues et une chemise blanche nouée au-dessus du nombril. Elles étaient toutes bronzées ce qui mettait en avant leur joli piercing. Les jeunes hommes furent tous en short de plage avec un T-shirt noir.

-Mettez-vous là, dit Mr Ken en souriant à deux de ses élèves en désignant la table d'Harry. Le directeur avait vu qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter le célèbre sorcier et voulait que ses meilleurs élèves se mettent à sa table.

-Salut ! On est Silvia et Brad.

-Et enfin, dit le directeur qui commençait à fatiguer. Voici nos chers amis de l'Inde.

Une musique indienne tout droit sortie de Bollywood envahit la salle. La porte s'ouvrit sur un défilé de couleurs. Les époux Raï firent leur entrée, les jeunes filles portaient toutes de magnifiques Sari de chaque couleur. Elles étaient toutes merveilleusement soignées et portaient des Bindis sur leur front. Les jeunes hommes portaient des costumes traditionnels ressemblants aux Djellaba mais y ajoutèrent de nombreux foulards. La femme du directeur était magnifique, elle portait un Sari bleu pastel, elle se nommait Aishwarya Raï. Quand à son époux on l'appelait Raï Babu (Mr Raï).

-Nous sommes Pooja et Aman, dirent les deux indiens en faisant des signes de la main aux quatre amis.

Ils s'installèrent à côté de Draco en regardant Harry bouché bée.

Un somptueux repas en l'honneur des invités furent présenté avec toutes les spécialités des différents pays. Les élèves discutèrent tous en anglais durant le festin. Une bonne ambiance prit l'Immense Salle d'assaut.

Nda : alors que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ????

On aimerait quand même avoir votre avis. Car on voit beaucoup de passage sur les différents chapitres, mais vous ne laissez pas de commentaire. Ce n'est pas si difficiles ALLEZ FAITES UN EFFORT SVP UNE PETITE REVIEWS AVANT DE PARTIR.

Gros bisous Chouchou & Loulou en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus.


	16. Chapter 17

Pia-pia des auteurs : Salut à tous voici enfin le chapitre 16 qui arrive. Et oui ca été long Chouchou & moi n'avons pas eu le temps de le poster. Je voudrai remercier énormément les 5 personnes qui nous ont laissé une petite reviews car on a eu beaucoup de visite pour le chapitre 15, mais pas beaucoup de reviews. On aimerait avoir l'avis des 340 personnes qui sont passées sans nous laissé leurs impressions.

Réponses aux reviews : 

Elodu92 : Elle lui a lancé le sort de crache limaces après l'avoir prévenu. Hermione en profite loll, aussi non pour ce qui de l'apparition de l'Inde avec la musique de BOLLYWOOD tu la doit à ma sœur lol elle en est fan. Elle a une collection de film indien impressionnante. Aussi non si tu connais certain film tu retrouveras dans cette fiction certain passage marrant. A+ bisous

Ptitoon : Oui il y aura beaucoup d'action avec les représentants des écoles étrangére mais je ne te dis pas si Krum où Gabrielle Delacour vont y participé. Bonne lecture. Bises.

Morphyre : Oui on a utilisé les cliché vis-à-vis des étudiants que représentes les différents établissements magique. Gros bisous.

Jessii : Le rapprochement entre Draco et Hermione se font petit à petit surtout avec quelque commentaire de Luna. MDR A+ gras bisous.

NiniWeasley : Pour nous aussi le faite que l'on s'appelle chouchou & loulou est un délire lol bonne lecture A+. Bisous.

Chapitre 16 :

-Le pudding était excellent, dit Luna qui ne mangeait que ça du repas.

Harry sourit amusé, Hermione se servit de la pastèque et de la Tarte Tatin tandis que Draco se demanda quand il allait arrêter de manger les Donuts. Une fois qu'ils furent tous rassasiés, quelques invités discutaient brièvement pris par la fatigue.

Victor Krum tenait absolument à ce qu'Hermione lui parle sans cesse.

-Tu es contente de me revoir ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, dit Hermione rougissante. Je me demandais simplement la raison de ta présence, tu n'étais pas censé être joueur professionnel ?

-Si, mais j'accompagne les élèves de Durmstrang, dit-il. Notre nouveau directeur voulait que je vienne car je connais bien l'école maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais manqué cette occasion.

Hermione sourit mal à l'aise quand elle porta son attention sur les invités qui discutaient entre eux.

-Vous venez d'où ? demandèrent les Australiens aux Indiens.

-De Goa, c'est assez difficile d'étudier la magie près de la plage, fit Pooja en souriant à Silvia. Et vous ?

-De Sydney, notre académie se nomme Melbourne parce que presque tous les noms des autres villes d'Australie sont déjà tous pris pour les écoles de magie, répondit la jeune fille bronzée.

Albus Dumbledore qui discutait avec Merlin se leva et dit à l'attention des élèves :

-Etant données les circonstances, les dortoirs seront pris d'assaut par les invités. (Il fit un clin d'œil à la salle) Les Préfets de Poudlard sont tenus de dormir dans les mêmes dortoirs dans la Tour Nord Est. C'est-à-dire pour la maison Gryffondor Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, pour Serdaigle Luna Lovegood et Grégory Fytona, pour Poufsoulfe Cho Chang et Dean Fugan et enfin pour Serpentard Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. Mais avant un des Préfet fera sa ronde de nuit comme d'habitude.

Exténués les Préfets se réunirent et firent la courte-paille, malheureusement Hermione perdu et elle dut faire la ronde.

-Vous vous occupez des invités, dit la jeune fille brune un peu dégoûtée. Mais avant, Hermione baissa la voix. Harry tu peux me prêter ta carte du Maraudeur ça me permettra de les coincer plus vite ?

-Pas de problème, dit celui-ci.

Le jeune homme qui la quittait très rarement (elle lui servait tout le temps) lui tendit discrètement. Hermione le remercie, pendant que les d'autres Préfets n'étaient pas libres, les autres allaient emménager leurs affaires. La jeune fille brune dit à Luna, qui faisait partie de ceux-là.

-Je t'en prie, fais que Ron soit le plus loin de moi, dit Hermione. Je crois que chaque chambre est individuelle mais ce serait plus sympa si on se mettait à deux. On verra un sortilège pour régler ça tout à l'heure.

-Bien sûr Hermione, dit Luna souriante. C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Oh, au fait je dois faire pareil pour Draco ? demanda la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

Hermione faillit avoir une attaque :

-Quoi ? Tu veux que Draco vienne dormir avec nous ? Tu es folle !

Luna rit en lui jetant un regard mystérieux.

-Voyons Hermione, je parlais du fait que je devais lui infliger le même sort que Ron, très loin de nous. Pas de dormir dans la même chambre.

-Oh, fit Hermione rouge comme une tomate. Bon, je dois y aller à tout à l'heure, dit précipitamment la jeune fille gênée.

Dans les couloirs qui commençaient à désemplir, Hermione entendit qu'on l'appelait :

-Hermiione.

-Oui Victor, dit celle-ci occupée.

-Tu ne m'as même pas dit au reeeevoir, dit Victor déçu.

Hermione le regarda un peu gênée.

-Désolé Victor, je suis très occupée. On se verra demain, au revoir.

-Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que la jeune fille brune était déjà partit à la recherche d'élèves « délinquants ».

-_Lumos._

Sa baguette fit jaillir une lumière importante, puis elle l'a tendit sur la carte du Maraudeur.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit celle-ci en voyant peu à peu le papier vierge dévoiler le plan de Poudlard.

Hermione vit Parvati et Dean sur la carte qui erraient dans les couloirs à la limite du château. La jeune fille énervée, s'approcha de sa destination quand elle regarda un autre point hors du château, dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Ginny et Arthur Weasley? s'étonna Hermione. Mais que font-ils dans la forêt interdite ?

La jeune fille trouva ça très étrange, elle arriva près de Parvati et Dean qui la regarda d'un air épouvanté.

-Du calme, dit Hermione. Je ne vous ferais pas d'ennui si vous me rendez un petit service. Allez voir Harry, dîtes qu'il vienne me retrouver pour inspecter avec moi l'école avec une chose qui nous sera utile. Il comprendra.

Parvati et Dean la regardèrent avec curiosité puis firent ce que la jeune fille demanda. Hermione guetta les environs et garda un œil sur la carte du Maraudeur pour voir si les Weasley ne bougeaient pas.

Soudain Harry jaillit de nulle part, il avait emporté sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui comme Hermione le lui avait fait sous-entendre.

-Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? demanda Harry. Parvati semblait bizarre quand elle venue me voir.

-Regarde, dit la jeune fille en lui montrant la carte du Maraudeur en pointant son doigt sur la forêt Interdite.

Harry haussa les sourcils très surpris. Le fait qu'Arthur Weasley était lui aussi présent témoignait un mal aise. Que faisait-il à Poudlard ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas signé sa présence ?

-Je suppose que si tu m'as fait venir c'est pour qu'on aille y faire un tour ? demanda le jeune homme à Hermione.

-Bien vu Harry, dit la jeune fille brune souriante.

Voila la fin de ce chapitre alors qui a des idées pour ce que font Ginny et Mr Weasley en plain nuit dans la forêt interdite que vas-t-il se passé ????

Et n'oublier pas de nous laissé une petite reviews sa nous ferais plaisir. GROS BISOUS.


	17. Chapter 18

Pia-pia des auteurs : Voila un petit chapitre pour terminer ce Week End. Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est petit mais essentielle au déroulement de l'histoire.

J'espère que vous avait passé un bon Week End, pour moi il a été fait que de travail LOL. Bon j'arrête de vous embêté. Aller laissez nous une petite Reviews.

Réponse aux reviews :

Jessii : ben voila la réponse bonne lecture, et passe un bon début de semaine chez ta maman. Bises

Yoann : Ta reviews nous a fais plaisir. Chouchou adore le personnage de Luna, et elle a tenu à ce qu'elle a un rôle important dans cette fiction. Elle espère qu'elle en aura un dans Harry Potter 7. Ta vue juste en ce qui concerne Ginny et Mr Weasley voila ce chapitre. Gros bisous.

Anonyme : toi aussi tu as vu juste en ce qui concerne Ginny et Mr Weasley. Mais tu as deviné qui ils étaient vraiment. Je pense aussi que cella est assez présent dans les chapitres précédents. Bonne lecture bises.

Ptitoon : voila la réponse à ce que cachent Ginny et Mr Weasley. Bonne lecture bisous à bientôt.

Chapitre 17 :

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry et Hermione partirent en direction de la forêt Interdite en prenant soin de consulter le parchemin de temps en temps pour voir s'ils étaient sur le bon chemin.

Près de l'ancienne tanière d'Aragog, ils entendirent les voix de Ginny et d'Arthur Weasley comme la carte du Maraudeur l'avait indiqué.

-Evidemment, nous faisons tout notre possible mon seigneur, dit Arthur Weasley en étant mielleux voire presque soumis. Ginny n'y est pas encore arrivée c'est tout, mais tout ira mieux dans une semaine.

-Oui, renchérit Ginny Weasley. Mon but est presque atteint, dès que je l'aurais accompli nous l'aurons de notre côté ou vous pouvez le tuer aussi.

Arthur Weasley haussa les sourcils.

-Je croyais que tu voulais lui sauver la vie.

-Oui, mais malheureusement il en préfère une autre. C'est tout à fait…

-Silence ! s'exclama une voix froide et grinçante. Taisez-vous ! Vos répliques me font honte ! Je suis le seul à décider qui doit vivre ou mourir ! Est-ce clair ? Sinon je pourrais très bien me charger de vous deux !

Ginny et Arthur en tremblèrent légèrement et furent aussi muets que des tombes. Harry et Hermione qui étaient cachés furent très surpris par ce qu'ils entendaient. Le jeune homme chuchota :

-Elle doit influencer une personne pour le faire aller dans un camp. Hermione, cette voix c'est celle de…

-Oui, my Lord, dit Arthur Weasley. Tout sera fait selon vos désirs.

-Il y a intérêt, j'y veillerais personnellement ! s'exclama la voix. Maintenant retourne au Ministère au plus vite pour me donner toutes les informations nécessaires et toi va à Poudlard, trouve Harry Potter et tu me le ramènes ici dès que possible pour que je décide quelle sera sa punition. Tout de suite !

Ginny et Arthur toujours aussi tremblants s'inclinèrent bien bas et partirent le plus vite possible. Quand ils passèrent près des deux amis, Harry aperçut la marque des ténèbres sur l'omoplate de Ginny qui dès qu'elle la vit, se couvrit rapidement l'épaule.

Harry et Hermione choqués coururent vers l'endroit où ils discutaient avec Lord Voldemort. Les deux amis eurent les yeux exorbités quand ils virent la marque des ténèbres en nuages de fumées flotta dans les airs.

Le garçon qui a survécut, sentit une douleur cuisante à sa cicatrice puis Hermione lui prit l'épaule en le regardant tristement. Harry s'éloigna de l'endroit rapidement en attendant que sa douleur s'atténue.

-Que fait-on Harry ? On prévient les autres ou on va voir l'Ordre ? demanda Hermione à son ami.

-Il faut absolument voir Dumbledore, dit Harry avec une mine fatiguée.

Hermione et Harry coururent le plus vite possible sous la cape d'invisibilité au cas où Arthur Weasley et sa fille les verraient. Que penseraient Luna et Draco en sachant ça ? Mais Harry pensa surtout à la réaction de Ron qui n'en savait peut-être rien du tout.

Voila la fin de ce petit chapitre, j'espère que vous avaient aimé, une petite reviews nous ferait plaisir de connaître vos réactions. A bientôt Chouchou & Loulou.


	18. Chapter 19

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : SALUT La POPULASSE !!! C'est le come-back de Chouchou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'avais envie de vous publier un ptit chapitre pour vous remercier de toutes vos reviews encouragentes !!!!!!!!! Eh oui même le samedi on bosse comme des acharnées nous, le couple incroyable, insolite… qui se baffe à chaque fois qu'il y a un pb dans le rangement de vaiselle, style des pb très comment dire intéressants !!! LOL

Bref, ça c'était la ptite parenthèse !!!! Dsl de pas répondre aux reviews mais là c'est un peu chaud pour tout faire d'un coup, j'ai pas trop le temps !!! Dsl, pitié ne me tuer pas !!! Bah ouais, si vous me tuez bye bye la fiction Ce serait con non ????

Allez, je vous publie en avant première ce chapitre 18 qui met bien l'accent sur notre fiction (vous comprendrez no stress !!! c'est tout en bas LOL ).

Bonne lecture, stp DES REVIEWS !!! On en a jamais assez, même si c'est pour vous plaindre, on rigole quand même .

Chapitre 18 :

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent essoufflés devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Les deux amis qui connaissaient le mot de passe accédèrent rapidement devant la lourde porte. Fébriles, ils tapèrent d'une poigne ferme pour réveiller le directeur de Poudlard.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et la lumière jaillit aux yeux des deux amis qui furent éblouis eux qui avaient passé la plupart du temps dans l'obscurité. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas du tout endormi, il était en train de potasser des dossiers lourds et poussiéreux.

-Harry ? Hermione ? fit le directeur étonné. Vous êtes bien les dernières personnes que je m'attendais à trouver ici à cette heure aussi tardive.

-Monsieur ! dit Harry encore choqué. Ginny et Arthur Weasley sont des Mangemorts !

Dumbledore stoppa ses gestes immédiatement, il fixa Hermione et Harry qui étaient pour le moins troublés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

-Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient eux aussi quelques soupçons à leur égard, dit Dumbledore choqué d'apprendre que tout cela était vrai. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque vous êtes venus ici toi, Hermione, Draco et Luna que j'ai tenu à vous mettre en garde et à ne rien révéler. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous influencer en ce qui concernait Ronald Weasley et sa famille.

-C'est vrai qu'il a énormément changé, dit Hermione. Mais vous pensez qu'il est lui aussi un Mangemort ?

-Malheureusement oui, dit Dumbledore.

Soudain le directeur se crispa, Hermione et Harry le regardèrent incrédules.

-Baissez-vous ! cria-t-il. _Finite Incantatem !_

Un jet rouge jaillit de la baguette de Dumbledore une fois que les deux amis s'étaient baissés ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Cette sale bête a eu le temps de s'échapper ! dit Dumbledore en colère.

Harry regarda derrière lui, la baguette a la main.

-Non Harry, ça ne sert plus à rien, dit le directeur. Il a déjà disparu dans un éclat de fumée de la marque des ténèbres.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait rien.

-Il s'agit d'une petite bête d'apparence mécanique on l'appelle l'Espion, expliqua Dumbledore. Il a pour but de se faufiler partout, normalement il y a une barrière magique dans ce bureau contre les Espions mais il a dû passer sur vous qui êtes totalement immunisés. Bref, maintenant Voldemort sait que nous savons que les Weasley sont des Mangemorts.

-Mais il faut aller les chercher, ils vont s'enfuir ! s'exclama Harry qui était comme Hermione sur le départ.

-Il est trop tard maintenant, les Weasley étaient tous sur écoute, dit Albus sûr de lui. Ils sont partis sûrement pendant notre discussion, ils sont loin avec Lord Voldemort.

Harry et Hermione baissèrent la tête persuadés que c'était de leur faute.

-Si nous avions eu le bon sens de s'en apercevoir, dit Harry. Ginny et Ron avaient une attitude étrange depuis quelques temps.

-Ne soyez pas durs avec vous-même, dit Dumbledore. Vous les avez découverts en plein jour, l'Ordre du Phénix les soupçonnait seulement. Et puis, cela fait longtemps déjà qu'ils sont des Mangemorts de ce fait.

Les deux amis levèrent la tête en haussant les sourcils.

-Vous vous rappeler de l'homme que vous appeliez Quedver ? Le rat de Ron, mystérieusement métamorphosé en un Mangemort. C'était un coup monté, leur but était de vous faire Mangemorts à votre tour. Ils ont lâché Quedver mais leur plan a échoué et de même avec le Basilic, Ginny s'est fait enlever soi-disant. En réalité ils voulaient t'entraîner là-bas. Malheureusement nous pouvons remonter loin encore comme ça. Toutes ces années ils ont contribué à ta perte Harry.

Le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Depuis tout ce temps les Weasley leur avaient joué la comédie et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ? Et les Malfoy qui soi-disant étaient des Mangemorts étaient en réalité des alliés. Tout son monde changeait d'aspect en moins de quelques mois. Eux qu'ils croyaient si bien connaître.

**Nda :** Ouh là là, Un Malefoy auréolé et un Weasley fourchu, vu ma façon très space de m'exprimer je fais référence au diable Weasley avec son baton ridicule et des horribles petites cornes qui ne passerait pas vraiment avec son roux délavé si vous voulez mon avis et à l'ange La fouine qui ma foi n'est pas si mal déguisé en poulet, Mort de rire !!! N'essayez pas d'imaginer c'est encore pire LOL !!!!

Alors ptit chapitre intéressant ? non ??

Juste pour vous faire languir, le prochain chapitre est plus long que ceux qu'on publie d'habitude et marrant vers la fin !!!! Ca vous fait passer la pilule ? Nan, bon tant pis...

Allez salut et bon week-end !!!!!!!!!! (oubliez pas de travailler surtout !!!!!!!! et pas devant notre fic s'il-vous-plaît !!!!!! )


	19. Chapter 20

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Hello tout le monde !!!!! Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, vous serez contents :D !!!!! Merci pour vos reviews !! Et cette fois je vais vous rep et OUI j'ai le temps !!! Youpiii

Pour Jessii : Eh ouais les Weasley sont des ptits êtres mesquins tandis que les Malfoy sont les bons Samaritains, ils se sont faits passés pour des méchants LOL. Ca choque j'avoue mdr, mais que veux-tu on arrive pas à résister à un Malfoy avec des ailes d'anges !! Mdr je craque Je te fais des gros bisous et on se dit à jeudi alors !!!!!

Pour Aurélie Malfoy : Ca c'est cool, on aime bien qu'on vous nous le rappelle c'est gentil !!! Gros bisous et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !!!

Pour clem'S : Bienvenue !!!!! lol, ça nous fait trop plaisir que t'aimes notre fic et je t'avoue que c'est mieux de lire d'un coup la fic parce que défois on est un peu longue à la détente LOL !!!!!! Ca nous ferait plaisir de t'avoir dans nos contacts msn mais malheureusement, je ne vois pas ton adresse A la prochaine !!!!

Pour elodu92 : C'est dans ce chapitre, je crois que tu vas pas être déçu de la réaction, ou plutôt de la manière dont ils sont prévenus !!! Tu verras dans notre fic tu vas détester les Weasley, tkt ça suit le processus de la Déweasleyation LOL.

Pour yoann : A fond !!! En fait il avait raison sur toute la ligne ce Malfoy, les Weasley sont ultras spaces et ce depuis le début !!!!! Merci de nous encourager, ça nous motive grave !!! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !!!

A tous les lecteurs, surtout n'oubliez pas de nous laisser votre avis !! Merci encore à tout le monde !!!!

Allez maintenant, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 19 :

-Vues les circonstances, dit Dumbledore, vous devriez informer Draco et Luna au sujet de la traîtrise des Weasley. L'Ordre ainsi que les Aurors se chargeront de les poursuivre.

-Professeur, dit Harry. Hermione et moi ont a entendu ce qu'ils se disaient. Ginny devait me rallier à leur cause et…

-Merci Harry, dit le directeur souriant. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu seras bien aimable de me laisser ton souvenir ainsi que le tien, Hermione dans ma Pensine privée afin que l'Ordre et moi-même les consulte.

-Très bien, dit Harry.

Harry et Hermione laissèrent leurs souvenirs à Dumbledore qui les examinerait le lendemain avec l'Ordre. Quand ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, le directeur leur dit :

-Attendez, étant donné que Ronald Weasley s'en est allé. Je te nomme officiellement Harry, Préfet de la maison Gryffondor. Aussi je te demanderais de prendre tes valises et d'aller rejoindre les autres à la Tour Nord Est. J'aimerais que vous soyez discrets au sujet de la disparition des Weasley, à part pour Luna et Draco. Vous ne savez strictement rien, vous avez tout oublié c'est clair ?

Ils sourirent et Hermione dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous professeur ?

-Parfait, répondit Dumbledore. Maintenant allez vous coucher, demain il y aura une réunion de l'Ordre et une autre avec les différents directeurs des établissements magiques étrangers. Bonne nuit.

Harry et Hermione partirent du bureau de Dumbledore, puis allèrent à la Tour Nord Est. La salle commune des Préfets était cachée derrière un tableau de sorcier se nommant Nicolas Flammel, inventeur de la Pierre Philosophale qui était d'ailleurs le mot de passe.

Il y avait une grande salle où un feu ardent brûlait dans la cheminée au-dessus de celle-ci se trouvait un symbole de l'insigne de Préfet qui servait d'écusson. Il y avait une multitude de fauteuils en rouge et or, vert et argent, bleu et blanc et jaune et noir. Des armoires en bois de houx étaient dispersées partout dans la salle, Harry et Hermione y découvrirent des tonnes de sucreries. Huit bureaux étaient côte à côte dans la salle commune, ils étaient tellement spacieux et bien rangés que même Harry aurait pu être motivé pour un devoir de Divination (une des matières qu'il aimait le moins).

-C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Hermione les yeux rêveurs.

-Je ne voudrais plus revenir dans celle de Gryffondor, rajouta Harry.

Il y avait au bout de la salle un énorme début d'escalier en pierre qui montait en spirale.

-Allons prévenir les autres ! dit Hermione.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et virent de nombreuses portes en bois avec une plaquette en or où il y était marqué des noms en lettres noires. Hermione et Harry trouvèrent la chambre de Luna à côté de celle de Draco. Luna avait pris soin de laisser son autre chambre à côté d'elle libre pour Hermione, tandis que la dernière de libre était celle à côté de Draco. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avait tellement été dégoûté d'avoir la chambre de Ron a ses côtés qu'il était parti dormir en claquant la porte furieux.

Hermione et Harry toquèrent à la porte de la chambre de Luna, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds attendait Hermione avec impatience. Quand elle vit qu'Harry l'avait accompagné, elle s'écria :

-Harry ! Tu es venue nous voir ! C'est adorable.

Hermione sourit à Luna et lui demanda :

-Draco est en train de dormir ?

-Je crois oui, il était tellement en colère qu'il voulait éclater une bombe à buse dans la chambre de Ron. Pourquoi ?

-Nous avons des tas de choses à vous dire.

Le visage de Luna fut illuminé tellement elle était impatiente de connaître ce qu'il y avait de si secret.

-Hermione, tu veux bien aller chercher Draco s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Harry.

La jeune fille rougit et ne dit rien pour ne pas qu'il trouve son attitude étrange dès qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Hermione laissa Harry et Luna discutaient, pendant qu'elle sortit dans le couloir pour réveiller Draco.

Elle toqua mais malheureusement il ne répondit pas. La porte était verrouillée et par conséquent elle ne pouvait entrer. Mais la jeune fille savait comment y remédier.

-_Alohomora !_

Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrir, l'obscurité totale résidait dans la chambre du Serpentard. La jeune fille le chercha des yeux et vit le lit aux draps verts. Elle s'approcha et découvrit la tête blonde de Draco Malfoy, Hermione ne put se résoudre à le réveiller immédiatement.

Le jeune homme dormait profondément, la jeune fille sentit son parfum et sa respiration tranquille. Il était torse nu et avait sa main sur son drap où un serpent vert était brodé. Hermione sentit un petit titiment et de sa main tremblante essaya de le réveiller.

La jeune fille était troublée par le jeune homme encore endormi, il lui apparut sous un tout autre jour. Si elle ne l'avait pas haït toutes ces années, elle aurait pu très bien le trouver adorable.

-Draco ! Lève-toi !

Le jeune homme fit une grimace et se retourna de l'autre côté de son lit en disant :

-Hum, laissez-moi dormir.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et continua :

-Draco dépêche-toi de te lever !

Draco ne répondit pas résolument tenu à ne pas se lever. Hermione ne voulant pas en venir aux mains eut une idée. La jeune fille pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et changea sa voix en celle de Ronald Weasley.

Elle se pencha près de l'oreille de Malfoy et dit doucement :

-Malfooooy, je suis là. Ma fouiiiiiiine, lève-toi. Tu ne me reconnais pas, moi je sais que si. Lève-toi mon lapin, Pansy m'a prévenu que tu étais là.

-AH ! EHHH !! hurla Draco comme s'il avait eu un infarctus.

Durant ce temps Hermione changea de voix et vit Draco s'essuyer une sueur froide dans son cou. Le jeune homme encore la respiration haletante se retourna et vit Hermione Granger le regardait en souriant.

-EUHH ! Hermione j'ai failli avoir une attaque ! Il est où la belette ?

-Mais que se passe-t-il Draco ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Euh nan, nan, eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Draco légérement surpris. Oh mon Dieu! Attends laisse-moi mettre un pull !!

Le jeune blond gêné enfila un T-shirt sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille qui le trouvait vraiment adorable. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Luna où Harry et Luna étaient en train de rigoler. Hermione fut surprise en voyant la jeune fille blonde dans les bras bronzés d'Harry.

-On tombe mal peut-être ? dit Draco encore effrayé et un peu agacé.

-On a entendu des cris, dit Luna en continuant de rigoler en ignorant la remarque de son cousin. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivés à vous deux ?

-Rien, rien, un cauchemar, dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil timide à Draco. Bref, Harry et moi on a des choses importantes à vous dire.

**Nda** : Ahhhh MDRRRR !!!!!!! La ptite Hermione a de supers idées, quoi de mieux pour réveiller une fouine que de lui faire penser à une belette énamourée !!! Beurk !!!! Mdr vous ne trouvez pas ???

EHH, mais c'est quoi ce rapprochement Harry Luna, non mais je rêve !!! (depuis toujours !!! ) Yess !! Ouh là là, des cœurs vont tomber !!!

Gros bisous et à bientôt, laisser vos reviews !!!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 21

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Salut, salut, salut !!!!!!!!!!! C'est chouchou !!! De nouveau pour ce chapitre, dsl on a pensé à vous mais le truc c qu'on avait mille choses à faire (au moins ;) !! On essayera d'être plus ponctuels promis.

Pour nandouillettemalfoy : Grave !!! Dans notre fiction, Hermione a toujours de bonnes idées, c'est la meilleure (avec Luna ) !! D'ailleurs on a vu qu'il y avait des rapprochements ces temps-ci . Tu verras la suite est trop fun, il faut juste diggérer (lol) qq autres chapitres !! Bises.

Pour Ptitoon : Tkt les idées ça me connaît Comment dire ? Je suis très créative, tu verras quand on va passer un peu à la partie Inde, ça va être drôle ( c'est genre dans le prochain chapitre rassure-toi !!). A+

Pour elodu92 : Lol merci !! En fait, au début on voulait en faire tout un truc de ces écoles mais la flemme nous a gagné parce qu'on a rédigé entièrement la fic en genre 3 jours donc bon à la fin on est allées à l'essentiel . Bisous.

Pour Aurélie Malfoy : Tkt la suite c'est maintenant ptdrr. Je te dis pas comment Loulou et moi on était claquées de rire en écrivant cette partie . Bises.

Pour vero : Merci beaucoup !! C'est gentil de nous encourager àa fait tj plaisir !!! J'espère que tu vas rester une fidèle de notre fic :D A la prochaine !!!

Pour Jessii : Clair, moi aussi !!!! Hermione aurait pu succomber à ses pulsions mais que veux-tu une première de la classe, ne se permets (pas encore) pas ce genre de folie !! LOL, on se contacte jeudi alors !!! LOL bises.

Maintenant place à la fic !!!!!!

Chapitre 20 :

Harry et Hermione leur racontèrent l'incroyable histoire à laquelle ils avaient assisté. Ils leur dévoilèrent tous les détails en les avertissant de garder le secret devant les autres.

-Ginny devait séduire Harry pour le rallier aux Mangemorts ? demanda Luna les yeux exorbités.

Harry acquiesça la tête.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle t'avait lancé un sort Luna, pour que tu ne puisses pas m'accompagner au Bal.

-Attendez, c'est incroyable ! La belette est un Mangemort, c'est trop fort ! s'exclama Draco Malfoy encore trop surpris pour tout assimiler. Je n'y crois pas ! Pourquoi Voldemort a recruté ce crétin ? Il va à sa perte, ce serait plus facile que je ne le croyais pour toi Harry.

-Pourquoi ce serait toujours à Harry de prendre les risques ? demanda Luna choquée. Les membres de l'Ordre peuvent s'en charger non ?

Hermione ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de s'expliquer qu'elle répondit vivement :

-A cause de la prophétie Luna ! Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

-Mon père est au courant ? demanda Draco.

-Si Dumbledore ne lui a pas dit non, répondit Harry.

-Il faut tout de suite le faire, dit-il. Mon père doit le savoir sans quoi il pourrait prendre des risques. Si ces Weasley tentent quoi que ce soit, je…

-Ne t'en fais Draco, dit Luna. Il me reste de la Poudre de Cheminette dans ma chambre.

-Luna, seule la Cheminée de Dumbledore a la capacité de le faire au sein de Poudlard, dit Hermione. Les autres sont bloquées.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds secoua la tête.

-Non, Dumbledore l'a dit, j'en suis sûre. Oh en fait Hermione, Victor Krum est parti de Poudlard. Il m'a demandé de le dire.

-Oh, fit Hermione en rougissant.

-Ne perdons pas de temps ! fit Draco en regardant sa cousine.

Luna partit des bras d'Harry et chercha dans son sac la Poudre. Son collier Repousse-Nargols pendait en-dessous de son cou. Les quatre amis se rendirent en direction de la Cheminée des Préfets, Luna jeta la Poudre dans le feu qui devint vert. Ils entrèrent dans l'antre de la cheminée quand Luna demanda :

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il fait un peu tard pour leur rendre visite ?

-J'espère ne pas me faire tuer par mon père, mais vue la gravité je pense que ça n'a aucune importance. _Manoir Malfoy !_

Le feu ardent enveloppa les quatre amis qui furent amenés dans la cheminée du Manoir Malfoy. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon de Draco, Harry dit :

-Waouh !

Draco rit et dit :

-C'est vrai que tu es le seul à ne pas être venu chez nous. Je propose que vous attendiez ici, si vous voulez quelque-chose demandez à Camille, l'Elfe de Maison

Draco sortit du salon en direction de l'escalier de marbre puis arriva devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

-Il va me tuer, dit le jeune homme livide.

Il ouvrit la porte grâce au sortilège « _Alohomora »_, et partit à la conquête du lit de ses parents. Draco vit son père endormit profondément, il hésita à le réveiller.

-Papa, dit-il doucement.

Son père se retourna en disant :

-Humm, laissez-moi dormir.

-Mangemorts, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dans l'oreille de son père.

D'un bond Lucius Malfoy sauta de son lit, ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillèrent sur son visage effrayé. Narcissa fut réveillée elle aussi à cause de tremblement de terre qu'avait engendré son mari.

-Mangemorts ? Où ça ?

Il se retourna et vit son fils qu'il était prêt à attaquer la baguette à la main.

-Draco ? fit Narcissa en baillant étonnée. Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'exige une explication Draco ! s'exclama Lucius fou de rage (les invités du bas sursautèrent et rirent en pensant au pauvre Draco). Elle a intérêt à être excellente si tu veux mon avis.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école ? renchérit Narcissa inquiète.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer, dit Draco avec une nouvelle goutte de sueur froide dans le cou. Mais avant il faut que vous descendiez.

Lucius haussa les sourcils en remettant ses cheveux blonds platine en place.

-Descendre ? Mais pourquoi descendre ? demanda Lucius énervé.

Draco tripota ses mains maladroitement et dit d'une petite voix :

-Ben, il y a Hermione Granger, Luna et…

-QUOI ?? Et qui ? demanda Lucius d'un regard foudroyant.

-Euh ben y a Harry Potter, dit-il presque en se cachant derrière sa mère.

**Nda** : Ouille, le ptit Malfoy va se faire démonter je crois !!! Le pauvre, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on réveille son père pour lui dire que son ennemi est chez lui !!!! Je crois que Malfoy père va commettre un crime !!!!!!

Que c'est triste !!! LOL, allez vos impressions !!! J'espère qu'elles sont bonnes (svp !!!). A bientôt !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 22

_**Pia-pia des auteurs :**_ Salut tout le monde ca vas je sais que sa fait un petit moment que l'on pas posté mais je dois vous dire que chouchou & moi on est débordé. Voila donc nous vous postons ce nouveau chapitre avec la réaction tant attendu de Lucius. MDR. Et laissé une petite reviews au passage ca nous motive.

**Réponse au reviews :**

Goodbooks'sky : Oui il y a de quoi être suicidaire d'aller réveillé un sois disant Mangemort lol. C'est quand même le grand et méchant Lucius Malfoy lol. Bonne lecture BIZ.

Ooo-pop-ooo. : Voici la suite de notre fic suis allé sur ton blog se soir et je t'ai laissé un petit com sous le nom de chouchou lol. Bisous

Luna: Tu verras bien si Draco va souffrir lol bonne lecture Bye.

Ptitoon: Et oui même le grand Draco Malfoy se cache derrière les jupes de sa maman lol c'est un scoop que l'on vous donne MDR Bisous

Marytherese: Merci pour ta petite reviews elle nous a fais très plaisir j'espère que tu en laisseras d'autre. BISOUS

Elodu92: Comment veux tu que les autres ne soit pas MDR LOL alors voici enfin la réaction tant attendu de Lucius bonnes lecture. Bises.

Jesii: Je crois que beaucoup de fille reverai d'être Hermione LOL. Voici la suite MDR.

Aurelie Malfoy: Moi aussi j'adore voir une autre personnalité en Draco Malfoy comme celle de celui qui ce cache derrière sa maman parce qu'il a peur de son papa lol. Et voici la réaction de Lucius MDR bonne lecture.

Emma: Oui il peut parfois être gentil Lucius mais il y a des limites a ne pas franchir lol, t'inquiète pas Draco ne mourra pas lol. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 21 :

-Quoi ?!!!!! Tu veux ma mort espèce de fils ingrat ! Je suis censé être un Mangemort idiot, tu connais beaucoup de Mangemort qui invite Harry Potter le soir chez lui à 3 heures du matin, s'exclama Lucius rouge écarlate.

Narcissa essaya de rassurer son fils et de calmer son mari :

-Voyons Lucius, il y a certainement une explication à tout ça. N'est-ce pas Draco ?

Il hocha et dit :

-Pour être une de taille, c'en est une.

Les époux Malfoy mirent une robe de chambre afin d'accueillir « leurs invités ». Draco se tenu très loin de son père afin qu'il ne put pas l'étriper.

-Bonsoir, dit Narcissa à ses invités en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Bonsoir, répondirent-ils tous en chœur. Excusez-nous de vous avoir de vous avoir déranger, dit Hermione.

-Draco nous a réveillés en pleine nuit, marmonna Lucius dans sa barbe.

-Il y a une très bonne raison à tout cela Oncle Lucius, dit Luna en lui faisant le sourire le plus naïf qui soit.

-Parlez à la fin ! s'exclama Lucius.

-Nous venons vous dire que les Weasley sont en réalité des Mangemorts, dit Harry.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy rirent tranquillement comme le faisait les aristocratiques un tant soit peu éduqués. Le père de Draco dit encore amusé :

-Weasley un Mangemort ? Elle est bonne tiens celle-là, t'en as d'autres en magasins ? Si c'est pour cette plaisanterie que vous êtes venus me réveiller vous pouvez d'hors et déjà repartir illico presto à Poudlard avant que je ne…

-Ce n'est pas une blague ! dit Hermione. Harry et moi on l'a vu, Ginny et Arthur Weasley étaient dans la forêt en train de parler au seigneur des ténèbres. Même qu'il y a eu un Espion dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils se sont empressés de s'enfuir. Nos souvenirs dans la Pensine vous le confirmeront.

Le visage des époux Malfoy se crispa, ils ne pouvaient pas y croire tellement ce fut ridicule à leurs yeux.

-Eh ben, le pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres va diminuer, dit enfin Lucius. Il faudra que je parle à Dumbledore, savez-vous exactement quels étaient les missions des Weasley ?

-Ginny devait user de ses charmes, je sais père c'est absurde elle n'a jamais eu mais bon que voulez-vous le seigneur des ténèbres doit réviser ses bases. Quand vous dîtes que je suis gauche avec les filles, on ne parle même pas de lui.

Narcissa éclata de rire et dit :

-Ton père t'a dit ça ? Je croyais que Lucius se vantait d'avoir un fils séducteur né.

Tous sourirent amusés puis ils revinrent aux choses sérieuses.

-Bref, donc Ginny devait convertir Harry en Mangemort, et Arthur donnait des informations sur l'Ordre et sur le Ministère au seigneur des ténèbres. Ils ont tous la marque sur l'omoplate, c'est ce que fais Vous-Savez-Qui aux espions.

-Très bien, dit Lucius. Finalement tu as bien fait de me réveiller. Ton excuse était valable.

Draco soupira de soulagement sur le regard amusé de Luna qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tellement stressé. Narcissa sursauta et dit :

-Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié. Hermione, Lucius et moi nous nous étions demandé si tu passais les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous. Sachant que Draco et Luna seront là et si Harry veut également venir il est le bien le bienvenu. Mais que cela reste entre nous !

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent étonnés par la proposition faite par les Malfoy, puis ils se sourirent et dirent tous les deux :

-Avec grand plaisir.

_**Nda :**_ que va-t-il se passé dans le prochain chapitre ??????????????

Donnez nous votre proposition avec une petite reviews. A+ BIZZZ.


	22. Chapter 23

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Hello everybody !!!!!! Tout va comme vous voulez j'espère ??? Bon, aujourd'hui j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir avoir la force de publier malgré mes 3h de DS et mon DM de maths de taré !!!!! Je suis certaine que vous me comprenez .

Bref, assez parlé de ma petite personne !!!! C'est parti pour les réponses de reviews !!!!

Pour Ptitoon : Mdr !!! Même hyper intéressant tu vas voir dans les prochains chapitres, ça va être trop délire . Pour les Weasley, on va dire qu'avec un peu chance ils sont très loin de notre fic, mais bon on va pas les enlever total ils nous font trop marrer tellement ils sont bêtes (dsl pr les fans Weasle). A la prochaine

Pour Luna : Clair !! Ptit Draco toujours en vie lol, y a intérêt même !!!! Que serait notre fic sans un « prétentieux et séducteur » Malfoy Rien malheureusement… Bises !!!!

Pour K-limero : lol t'as vu ça, on est des pros dans le domaine et t'inquiète t'as pas fini d'être suprise !!!! Salut

Pour ooo-pop-ooo : Merci beaucoup, ça nous fait toujours autant plaisir les compliments !!!!! Lol pr les Weasley moi je dis ils devraient nous remercier parce qu'on leur donne quand même un rôle important dans notre fic !! Ils ont pas intérêt de se plaindre Tu les connais jamais content MDR !! Bisous !!!!

Pour Aurélie Malfoy : Merci !!!!!!!! Ne t'inquiète pas on te livre ça direct mdr !!!!! Bisous !!!!!!

Pour Jessii : mdr !!!! ouais je sais que t'es une grande romantique mais comme on dit plus on attend le grand moment plus on le savoure !! Ptdrr tkt je te parle pas de cuisine !!!! LOL merci pr ton com !! A bientôt !!

Pour elodu 92 : Grave !!! Lucuis et Narcissa tu vas voir à un moment tu vas être morte de rire !!! Je les kiffe à fond !!!! Sans plus te faire attendre voici la suite de notre fic !!! Gros bisous !!!!!!

Encore merci pour vos reviews !!!! Allez maintenant place à la fic !!!!!

Chapitre 22 :

-Debout ! cria Rogue en tapant Harry, Hermione, Luna et Draco d'une même lancée. Vous ne venez pas à mes cours pour dormir !

-Mais, on n'a pas dormi beaucoup professeur, dit Luna de son ton inoffensif.

-Je me contrefiche de ce que vous faites de vos nuits, miss Lovegood ! cria le professeur Rogue.

Etant tous déjà éparpillés dans l'école Poudlard, les professeurs avaient décidé de classer les élèves et les invités selon leur niveau. Heureusement tous les trois étaient arrivés dans la même classe. Les salles avaient toutes triplés de volume face à l'invasion étrangère.

-Regardez ! Les invités eux au moins ne se plaignent pas et sont muets ! s'écria le professeur Rogue.

Soudain on entendit toquer à la porte.

-Entrer ! hurla Rogue de sa voix rauque.

-Désolé d'être en retard, dit une voix aigüe voire agaçante.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria quelqu'un dans la salle.

La jeune fille qui venait de rentrer était une indienne (ils la reconnurent grâce à son Bindi), elle n'avait pas porté son Sari mais à la place avait une mini-jupe à pois rouge et un mini sac de plage tout à fait kitch.

-Akaaaaaash ! dit-elle d'une voix roucoulante qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle de Pansy.

Le jeune homme en question, se nommant Akaash se cacha derrière son chaudron bouillonnant. Deepa qui venait de se diriger vers lui, lui dit :

-Bonjour Akaaaash !

Le jeune homme épouvanté dit :

-Hi Deepa.

Puis chuchota en souriant à son ami :

-Bye Deepa.

-Tu viens à côté de moi Akaaaash ?

-Oui oui, vas-y je te rejoins.

La jeune fille heureuse partit réserver un chaudron sous l'œil horrifié de Rogue, Deepa garda soigneusement une chaise à côté d'elle en attendant Akaash qui n'était pas assez fou pour la rejoindre.

-Euh Deepa Saran je crois ? s'écria Rogue fou furieux. Vous faites ce que vous voulez dans votre Ecole à la Plage mais ICI il y a une tenue vestimentaire et une attitude correcte à adopter.

La jeune fille rit et fit un clin d'œil à Akaash qui était mort de rire en voyant combien Deepa était stupide.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait la cervelle pour être dans ce groupe, dit Akaash. Elle a sûrement dû draguer le prof.

Harry, Hermione, Draco et Luna rirent comme des fous en voyant le pauvre indien se faire harceler par cette fille sans scrupule.

-Si on va leur rendre visite en Inde, ça va être animé, dit Draco en souriant.

Ils sortirent tous du cours de Rogue le sourire, soudain quelqu'un appela :

-Harry !

-Cho ?

-Je pourrais te parler, demanda celle-ci gênée.

-Bien sûr, dit celui-ci.

Luna, Hermione et Draco partirent en direction du Divination pendant qu'Harry parlait à Cho.

-Harry, je voudrais te dire que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et euh je me demandais si…

Elle devint rouge comme une tomate quand Harry dit :

-Si on pouvait sortir ensemble ?

Cho hocha la tête puis attendit la réponse d'Harry comme si elle attendait la note d'un devoir particulièrement raté.

-Eh bien, on a essayé déjà l'an dernier mais…

-Donne-nous une seconde chance Harry, dit Cho désespérée.

-Très bien, à tout à l'heure, dit le jeune homme à la va-vite en courant vers la tour Nord Ouest.

Hermione, Draco et Luna avait réservé une table de quatre où il y avait une énorme boule argentée. Harry arriva dans la salle parfumée d'encens quand il entendit Mme Trewlaney dire :

-Sondez vos esprits !

Elle ne remarqua même pas Harry entrer. La prof était en train manifestement de faire du zèle à Draco Malfoy alias beau gosse. Elle avait arborait un décolleté pigeonnant et n'arrêtait pas de s'exhiber dans la classe avec ses cheveux frisés gris et ses énormes lunettes rouges.

Hermione trouva cette attitude scandaleuse, Luna pouffait de rire, Draco fut gêné malgré lui et Harry choqué. Elle leur rendit les copies de la semaine précédente. Hermione eut un Effort Exceptionnel gratifiant de son sourire, elle avait tout de même écrit vingt deux parchemins. Harry et Luna eurent un Acceptable pour cause il avait seulement écrit deux parchemins de vingt centimètres.

Trewlaney passa en faisant un clin d'œil de taupe à Draco et lui tendit son parchemin qui fut rose.

-Je l'ai teint en rosé et parfumé aussi. Je trouve que ça ajoute un petit quelque-chose tu trouves ?

Le jeune homme fit la grimace sous le regard épouvanté d'Hermione et le regard moqueur de sa cousine et d'Harry.

-Je n'y crois pas ! s'écria Hermione. Tu as eu un Optimal avec seulement vingt lignes mais… Mais comment t'as fait ?

Draco sourit l'air moqueur et dit :

-Si tu savais, Granger, si tu savais.

-A présent tous venez autour du Portoloin, dit Mme Mc Gonagall.

-C'est génial, dit Luna. On part au Pays de Gandhi, c'est incroyable !

Tous les élèves se mirent autour d'une lampe à huile semblable à celle d'Aladin puis furent transportés à l'Ecole Lagaan. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent en Inde devant une école qui ressemblait au Tadjmahal.

Ils étaient au bord de mer, où des centaines de personnes les attendaient avec impatience comme les élèves de Poudlard l'avait fait avant.

Ils furent emmenés dans leurs appartements, les jeunes filles étaient toutes habillées en Sari et les jeunes hommes en costume traditionnel.

-Il fait trop chaud ici, dit Harry qui suffoquait.

-C'est insupportable, renchérit Draco.

En effet, en Inde en cette période où il crevait de froid en Angleterre, il faisait 40°. Ils arrivèrent dans leurs appartements « spécial Préfet » où des piscines les attendaient.

-Génial ! s'exclama Luna émerveillée. Formelle interdiction d'emmener Pansy ici.

-Pourquoi Pansy devrait-elle venir ? demanda Harry étonné.

-Oh pour rien, dit rapidement Draco.

Hermione et Luna éclatèrent de rire, la jeune fille brune expliqua :

-En fait, Pansy avait rejoint Draco chez lui puis elle a glissé et c'est retrouvé dans l'eau. Comme elle ne savait pas nager, Draco est allé la chercher. Luna et moi, on a soupçonné un instant les Nargols d'avoir fait ça mais il s'est avéré que c'était juste parce qu'elle était trop bête.

Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Luna qui était ravie. Les quatre amis quittèrent leur chambre pour aller à la prestigieuse plage de Goa pour se détendre. Hermione et Luna qui avaient la peau laiteuse bronzèrent en étant scotchée à Sorcière Hebdo. Harry et Draco marchaient le long de la plage. Certains élèves étaient sur des jet-ski soudain tous les habitants autour d'un mètre de la mer entendirent :

-Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash !!!!!!!!

Tous se retournèrent et virent Deepa sur son jet-ski poursuivant Akaash qui était affolé et cria à son partenaire qui tenait les commandes de leur jet-ski :

-Plus vite !!!! Elle va nous rattraper !

Quand il vit que Deepa était à deux mètres de lui qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main et des clins d'œil.

-Akaash look at me !!!!!!!!!!! cria celle-ci en essayant d'être séductrice.

Horrifié, Akaash sauta dans la mer pour semer la jeune fille collante qui avait fait de grandes couettes ce jour-là. Harry et Draco rirent en disant :

-Pauvre gars, on te comprend.

**Nda** : MDRRRRR !!!!! Ouuh là là quel chapitre 1) Harry et Cho sortent ensemble ! 2) Trewlaney est ultra space (à la rigueur on s'en doutait déjà à la base !!!) et 3) Pauvre ptit Akaash, Deepa le traumatise !!!!

Alors vos impressions ??? Géniales j'espère !!!!

Allez je vous souhaite un bon week-end parce que je publierais pas demain Loulou peut-être si vous avez de la chance !!!!!

Ciao !!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23 bis

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Coucou tout le monde c'est chouchou !!!! Eh ouais Loulou a vraiment pas le temps en ce moment Bon alors dans ce new chapter il y a pleins de trucs marrants tout droit tiré de « Dil Chahta Hai » un super film indien où y a Akaash, Deepa et toute la compagnie !! Franchement à voir, c'est trop excellent !!!!!!!!!

Rep aux reviews :

Pour elodu92: c'est clair !!! Les pauvres gars mais t'inquiète on n'a pas fini des les faire tourner en bourriques ceux-là lol, toi ça se voit t'es comme moi t'es fan de luna je crois, pas de panique dans ce chapitre tu vas mieux comprendre pourquoi on a fait sortir harry et cho ensemble !!!! bises.

Pour Aurélie Malfoy : contente que ça te plaise tj bisous !!!!

Pour Jessii : LOL je lui ais dit à Loulou que tu lui faisais tes ptits yeux genre comme le chat botté dans Shrek 2 mais la pauvre tu verrais tt son job ah là là heureusement que je suis là ;) Bises !!!!!!

Pour Ptitoon : T'inquiète nous aussi on déteste comme pour elodu92 tu vas mieux comprendre dans ce chapitre !!! lol, akaash c vrai qu'il fait admettre qu'il est trop puissant, je l'adore dommage que cette sangsue de Deepa est dans le coin !! Bisous

LOL Place à la fic !!!!!!!

Chapitre 23 :

Ils passèrent deux journées mouvementées à l'Ecole Lagaan, Harry, Hermione, Draco et Luna appréciaient de plus en plus leurs hôtes. Durant leurs cours en Inde, les directeurs avaient appris les secrets magiques des Indiens.

Quand ils revinrent à Poudlard, ils étaient tous bronzés et faisaient envier les espèces de cachets d'aspirine qui peuplaient les couloirs.

-Harry ! appela quelqu'un.

-Cho ? dit Harry.

Elle avait l'air très énervée.

-Je suis scandalisée, on sort ensemble et tu ne me portes pas d'attention ! s'écria Cho. Choisis c'est soit tes amis ou moi !

Harry la regarda horrifié, Cho s'exaspéra :

-Harry ! Il te faut combien de temps pour répondre à une question aussi évidente ?!

-Je réfléchis, dit Harry qui mit du temps à savoir quoi dire.

-Ah je vois, dit Cho épouvantée. D'accord tu veux du temps, je te donne deux heures pour m'appeler avec mon portable Moldu. Si tu ne le fais pas d'ici là je serais à quoi m'en tenir.

Elle tourna les talons en colère. Harry souffla et partit rejoindre Draco dans la salle commune des Préfets. Il était en train de jouer à un jeu Moldu : la Playstation. Harry sur les nerfs, vint le voir et joua avec Draco.

-C'est plus drôle que je ne le croyais, dit Harry qui avait toujours été interdit de toucher à celle de son horrible cousin.

-Oui j'en suis fou, dit Draco comme hypnotisé. Je te la laisse je vais aller me reposer, je suis crevé.

-Déjà ? demanda Harry surpris. Il est seulement huit heures.

Draco haussa les sourcils et dit en regardant sa montre :

-Dans quel pays ? Il est minuit ici Harry.

Harry sursauta et regarda sa montre qui s'était arrêté.

-Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai oublié d'appeler Cho ! Elle va me tuer.

Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire. Draco rit tellement qu'il fut en manque de souffle, il trouvait cela si ridicule qu'il s'en fasse pour si peu. Lui, qui avait l'habitude que toutes les filles rampent à ses pieds.

-Prends ton téléphone et appelle-là maintenant et dis-lui que tu ne traîneras plus avec nous, dit Draco souriant comme si c'était évident.

-Mais je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse, dit Harry encore plus affolé.

-On s'en fiche ! L'important c'est que tu la récupères, dit Draco toujours en souriant. Ensuite, elle se pliera à tes ordres ! Aller !

Harry regarda son téléphone et dit en maudissant les Nargols :

-Il n'a plus de batterie.

-Prends le mien, dit Draco en lui tendant son portable dernier cri.

-Merci, dit Harry soulagé d'avoir un peu de soutien.

Il composa le numéro de Cho.

-Allô Cho c'est Harry…. Oui, je sais il est tard mais… Non, je vais t'expliquer…. Je suis avec Draco. Allô ?

Harry regarda Draco d'un air penaud en disant :

-Elle a raccroché.

-Pas étonnant, soit plus virile Harry ! C'est ta copine, alors c'est toi qui décides. Va la voir à sa salle commune tout de suite.

Harry hocha la tête convaincu qu'il devait montrer à Cho qu'elle devait arrêter de jouer les shérifs et d'ailleurs il faisait ce qui lui plaisait après tout ! Draco avait entièrement raison. Il verrait ses amis quand ça lui chantait et il verrait Cho quand ça lui plairait.

-T'as raison ! dit Harry avec un moral d'acier.

Il sortit en lui rendant son portable. Draco rit et continua de jouer à la Play manifestement plus réveillé que jamais, quand son portable sonna.

-Allô ? fit Draco.

-Salut Draco, passe-moi Harry, fit Cho avec une voix de déterrée. Son portable ne marche plus.

Draco sentit en lui une sensation géniale qui lui inspirait à profiter de la situation pour rigoler un bon coup.

-Mais il n'était pas avec moi Cho, fit Draco qui sourit de toutes ses dents à l'idée de lui faire un sale coup. Il est resté toute la journée seul avec Luna. Je croyais que tu le savais.

-QUOI ? Je vais le…

Elle raccrocha vivement. Draco éteignit son portable l'air satisfait. Il voulait faire une farce à Harry, après tout il n'en saurait rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revint dans la salle commune des Préfets.

-Aucun commentaire, dit le jeune homme encore livide.

Harry rentra dans sa chambre, Draco essaya de lui soutira des informations mais en vain. Le temps passa. Puis, à l'approche de Noël les élèves rentrèrent chez eux.

-On va bien s'amuser chez mon Oncle, dit Luna excitée à l'idée qu'ils seraient tous réunis pour les fêtes.

-Je suis quand même nerveux, dit Harry. Ils ne m'ont jamais apprécié.

-Mais non Harry, dit Draco. Ils jouaient plus ou moins la comédie.

-Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Hermione. Ils sont adorables avec moi.

Ils prirent le Poudlard Express qui les déposa à la gare de Londres où Lucius, Narcissa Malfoy ainsi que Camille leur elfe de maison les attendaient.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au Manoir Malfoy sous le regard émerveillé d'Harry. Narcissa leur désigna leur chambre.

-Ta chambre Hermione est à la même place que la dernière fois, quant à Luna et Harry ils seront aux côtés de Draco et toi. Nous dînerons demain pour le repas du réveillon. Si vous désirez quoi que ce soit nos Elfes de maisons sont à votre service.

Elle leur sourit et les laissa seuls. Ils se réunirent tous dans la chambre de Draco pour parler.

-Dis Draco, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse une farce à quelqu'un ? demanda Luna.

-Oh j'en ai déjà fait une, y a pas longtemps, dit Draco en souriant d'un air inoffensif à Harry.

Harry haussa les sourcils surpris.

-Quelle farce ?

-Oh rien de très important, j'ai fait croire à Cho que tu sortais avec Luna.

-QUOI ? fit Harry épouvanté. Mais…Mais…

-J'ai fait ça pour toi Harry, elle était trop possessive. C'est elle qui devait ramper à tes pieds pas toi. Tu devrais me remercier, dit Draco qui le pensait vraiment.

-Compte là-dessus, fit Harry d'un ton glacial.

Ils rirent toute la journée, quand ils furent tous dans la chambre de Draco qui était leur QG. Hermione tenait absolument à faire de la peinture, la jeune fille alla près du nécessaire à peinture dans un coin de la chambre du jeune homme quand elle trouva près des pinceaux un tableau appartenant à la famille Malfoy qui représentait une femme dénudée.

-C'est quoi ça ??!!! fit Hermione scandalisée en lui montrant le tableau poussiéreux.

Draco leva les sourcils tranquillement et dit :

-Oh c'est rien, c'est un tableau de famille. Eh !!! Mais on ne dirait pas quelqu'un qu'on connaît.

-Je crois que tout le monde ressemble à quelqu'un qu'on connaît, fit Luna en souriant.

-Et toi Harry qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? fit Draco en souriant encore plus.

-Bah franchement, une femme avec cette touffe de cheveux broussailleux et quelques boutons dans le dos ça ne me dit rien du tout, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco partit du fauteuil en disant :

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble au professeur Trewlaney ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent surpris puis leur regard se fixèrent sur la peinture et Harry dit :

-C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas songé. On la voit tellement peu.

-Ah mais je connais Madame Trewlaney plus que toi !

Harry, Hermione et Luna le regardèrent choqué à un tel point qu'ils n'arrivèrent plus à parler. Draco sourit.

-J'ai eu des cours particuliers, j'étais tellement nul. La preuve j'ai un Optimal de moyenne en divination.

-Et pendant ces cours particuliers vous étiez rien qu'à deux ? demanda enfin Luna écoeurée.

Draco rit et laissant penser que la réponse était affirmative. Hermione poussa un cri d'épouvante et lui lança de la peinture jaune sur ses vêtements. Draco la regarda d'un air meurtri et attrapa d'un bond une gouache rouge qu'il étendit en grande coulée sur les cheveux.

-Mon brushing ! s'exclama Hermione rouge de colère. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Puis ce fut la bataille générale, armés de tubes de gouaches de toutes les couleurs ils salirent toute la chambre du jeune homme. Ils ne s'étaient jamais autant amusés de leur vie. Quand ils commencèrent à glisser sur le sol à cause des couches abondantes de peinture, les amis déclarèrent que le jeu était terminé.

-Tout le monde à la douche ! déclara solennellement Draco.

-Tu y rejoindras certainement le professeur Trewlaney, dirent Hermione et Luna en se tenant les côtes.

**Nda :** C'est pas mdr ce chapitre ??!!!!! Trewlaney et Draco c'est tellement eurck !!!! Alors le couple Cho-Harry ?? Envolé MDRRR je vous l'avais bien qu'avec nous c'est « no panic « tout a une raison. Fallait bien que je case cette partie du scénario dans notre fic

Alors juste comme ça, je crois que Jessii va aimer les deux prochains chapitres !!! Je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi même si je crois que vous devinez !!!!! Dans le prochain chapitre

A la prochaine Lâchez les reviews !!!!!!!! Bisous !!


	24. Chapter 24

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Slt !!!!!!! C'est chouchou pour encore un chapitre qui déchire mdr !!!!!! Allez svp ne lésinez pas sur les reviews ;) !!!!!!

Rep aux reviews :

Pour elodu92 : LOL à fond mais dans le film indien ça tue encore plus, on voulait que harry ait ce ptit rôle parce que srx drago le ptit chien ça passait pas trop A un moment loulou et moi on s'est démandées si vous alliez aimer les sous-entendus avc Trewlaney heureusement qu'on a pas renoncée !!!!!!! On est supers contentes que ça te plaise !!! Bisous !!

Pour Ptitoon : t'as vu ça lol on est trop à fond en piochant des supers idées un peu partout, mais t'inquiète la fic n'a pas encore fini de te surprendre !!!!! Bises ;)

Pour Jessii : Alors là Jessii spéciale dédicasse pour toi ce chapitre !!! Tu verras tu vas pas être déçue (enfin j'espère !! ) Gros bisous !!!!

Pour Aurélie Malfoy : lol mirci mais attend je crois que celui-là tu vas le kiffer grave !!!!!!!!! Bises !!!!!!!

Place à la fic, (roulement de tambours !!!!!)

Chapitre 24 :

Ils partirent dans leurs chambres respectives où une salle de bain privée les attendait. Hermione fit de nouveau son brushing, ses cheveux devinrent lisses au lieu de broussailleux, soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette dans la chambre de Draco.

-Il ne doit pas y être, dit la jeune fille. Etant donné que j'ai mis presque une heure et que les garçons mettent cinq minutes, ce sera pile-poil.

La serviette encore nouée autour d'elle, elle sortit en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir heureusement vide. Hermione partit vers la chambre de Draco qui était juste à côté de la sienne. La jeune fille tourna la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur.

-Ah, elle est là, dit la jeune fille en souriant en voyant sa baguette dans le fauteuil vert et argent.

-Hermione !?

-Oups, fit la jeune fille rouge tomate en voyant Draco qui avait encore les cheveux mouillés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans cette tenue ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant et en admettant qu'il la regardait sous tous les angles.

-Je… Ma baguette, je l'avais oublié, dit Hermione en suffoquant tellement elle était gênée.

-J'allais te la rapporter, dit le jeune homme en riant.

-Désolé de débarquer comme ça dans ta chambre sans prévenir, s'excusa Hermione.

-Y a pas de mal, dit le jeune homme en riant. En général, j'apprécie que des jolies filles viennent me voir dans ce genre d'accoutrement.

Hermione rougit encore, il l'avait appelé « jolie fille ». La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire en partant de la chambre de Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione ! appela Draco.

-Oui ? dit-elle en sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

Draco s'aperçut qu'elle souriait, ce pourrait-il qu'elle avait apprécié sa remarque ?

-Tu as oublié ta baguette, dit le jeune homme. Apparemment, je te trouble tellement que tu oublies l'objet de ta visite, ajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique.

Hermione sourit encore plus en regardant le jeune homme et partit de la chambre de Draco Malfoy sa baguette à la main. Draco lui aussi sourit de plaisir en voyant la réaction de la jeune fille.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Hermione décida de se pouponner et voyer sa vie plus belle. Soudain elle s'arrêta en se regardant dans le miroir. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle tombait amoureuse ?

-Non, dit-elle à son reflet. C'est Draco je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui, c'est mon ami.

Son reflet sourit brusquement moqueur, Hermione s'allongea sur son lit baldaquin en continuant de sourire. Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un chantait :

-_Hey Hey you you !_

_You don't like his girlfriend! _(Tu n'aimes pas sa copine!)

_You would like to be his girlfriend since we met each other. _(Je voulais être ta copine depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés).

Hermione sursauta de son lit et vit Luna qui la regardait de son air mystérieux.

-Comment tu as deviné ? demanda la jeune fille brune encore rouge.

-Oh, je l'ai vu tout de suite, dit Luna en tripotant ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Vous allez si bien ensemble, et puis c'est un grand classique, les opposés s'attirent entre eux. Tu lui as dit j'espère ?

-Non, mais il a fait toutes sortes d'allusions, avoua-t-elle.

-Raconte-moi tout, dit Luna sur un ton presque autoritaire tellement elle était excitée de savoir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds fut ravie, son cousin et sa meilleure amie ensemble c'était son rêve depuis toujours.

**Nda :** ALORS ?????????? Jessii tu dois te dire IL ETAIT TEMPS !!!! lol !! Même pour tous les autres, vous devez vous dire ça a enfin bourgeonné !!!! C'est trop mdr vous verrez la suite de notre fic est trop super ! Nous lâchez pas mnt !!!!! ;)

Gros bisous !!!! A bientôt !!! Oubliez pas vos reviews svp !!! On veut trop savoir ce que vous pensez lol !!!


	25. Chapter 25

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Coucou tout le monde !!!!!! Apparemment notre dernier chapitre vous a plu il était temps que les « deux tourtereaux » s'apercevaient qu'ils s'appréciaient mieux encore s'aimait tout court :D !!!!!!!! Alors pour info, le Noël chez les Malfoy c'est pas tout de suite mdr

Rep aux reviews :

Pour kfah: Cool !! ça nous fait plaisir que tu nous laisses une reviews et encore + que tu suis notre fic depuis le début !!!!!!! J'espère trop que t'auras encore du temps pr nous donner ton avis pour la suite :D Bisous !!!!!!

Pour Aurelie Malfoy : Merci pour ta reviews !!!!!! ça nous fait tj autant plaisir bises.

Pour Jessii : MDR !!!!!!!!! ça nous méga plaisir de te rendre heureuse nous aussi on est des grandes romantiques !!!!! EH c'est clair, maintenant il faudra trop que tu continues de nous faire part de ton avis ça nous fait tj super plaisir d'avoir un commentaire si enthousiaste On prend les bonnes habitudes moi et Loulou !!!!!!!!! Gros bisous

Pour ooo-pop-ooo. : Ah bien sûr que Luna a tj raison, elle est trop forte cette fille, c'est pour ça que je l'adore tellement lol merci pr le blog, tkt on viendra le voir Bises !!

Pour elodu92 : Nous aussi quand on l'a écrit on riait comme des folles, on aurait tellement aimé que ça se passe comme ça ds le bouquin de Rowling Le ptit passage de hermy en serviette c signé chouchou je suis trop forte défois ( je me mousse à fond là ). Merci bcp pr ta review ça nous fait top plaisir !!!!!!!!!! Bisous

Et maintenant place à la fic je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience ce chapitre

Chapitre 25 :

-Maman, je voudrais ne pas manger avec vous au dîner, dit Draco. On aimerait manger dans la chambre d'Hermione.

-Je n'y vois aucune objection, dit Narcissa. Mais dis-moi tu t'entends de mieux en mieux avec elle, ça me fait très plaisir. Je suis certaine que vous serez de très grands amis.

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux gominés blonds, il était nerveux. Sa mère l'avait repéré de loin et esquissa un sourire dès que son fils fut partit.

-Pas de problème, dit Draco en entrant dans la chambre d'Hermione. Camille, l'Elfe de Maison va nous apporter à manger et va nettoyer ma chambre encore pleine de gouache.

-Super, fit Harry. Mais pendant que l'Elfe nettoie tu vas dormir où ? Dans le couloir ?

-C'est vrai ça, fit Draco qui n'y avait pas pensé. Qui aurait l'amabilité d'accueillir un Sans-Chambre-Fixe pour une nuit ? demanda Draco en riant car il savait qu'un tas d'autres chambres étaient à sa disposition dans son Manoir.

-Désolé Draco, dit Luna en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Je n'ai pas de place dans ma chambre.

-Moi non plus, dit Harry en répondant au clin d'œil de Luna. Tu sais bien je prends trop de place.

-Moi, je trouve que cette chambre est très spacieuse, dit Luna en souriant à Hermione qui devint rouge vive.

-Allons demander à manger, dit Hermione précipitamment. Camille !!!!!!!!! hurla-t-elle.

-Oui miss Granger, couina l'Elfe de Maison parsemé de gouache et de taches de graisses.

-Je voudrais que tu nous serves à manger, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

On lui apporta sa commande quelques minutes plus tard. Quand tout le monde eut une assiette devant lui, Harry dit :

-Au fait Draco, tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué pour Trewlaney.

Le jeune homme blond repassa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un rire nerveux, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Hermione qui était rose et qui évitait soigneusement de le regarder.

-Eh bien, je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu des cours des particuliers, répondit Draco.

-Arrête, dit Harry en souriant. Si tu as pu reconnaître sa silhouette sur un tableau c'est que tu l'as déjà vu en vrai.

Hermione cracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche sinon elle se serait étouffée, Luna aussi toussait bruyamment tout à coup. Draco jeta un regard meurtrier à Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil amusé (vengeance par rapport à Cho).

-Mon pauvre si tu t'arrêtais à ce détail, j'ai déjà vu plus intéressant, dit Draco qui maintenant qui était démasqué leur avoua tout.

-Qui ça ?! demanda Hermione d'un air outré.

-Oh juste votre directrice de maison, fit Draco en souriant. Fallait bien qu'elle arrête de m'enlever des points.

-Mc Gonagall ! crièrent en même temps Hermione, Harry et Luna d'une même voix.

-Non Draco, tu n'as pas pu faire une chose pareille, fit Luna choquée. Elle est beaucoup trop âgée.

-Rien n'empêche aux jeunes d'apprendre des plus âgés, dit Draco en continuant de sourire de son air niais.

-Tu es dégoûtant ! dit Luna écœurée.

Ils mangèrent des sucreries après le repas et laissèrent toute la vaisselle à Camille, l'Elfe de Maison. Luna commença à bailler et dit :

-Je crois que je vais aller dormir, j'espère que les Nargols ne vont pas me tirer les cheveux cette nuit.

Puis ils se mirent à bailler et donnèrent raison à Luna. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds prit Harry par le bras et dit en entraînant vers la sortie :

-C'était très chouette, maintenant on va se coucher. Bonne nuit Hermione, bonne nuit Draco.

Puis elle claqua la porte en entendant Harry dire :

-QUOI ?

-Chut ! fit Luna. Il ne faut pas les déranger, ils viennent juste de comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient.

-Pardon ?! dit Harry en risquant de s'étouffer.

Luna leva les Ciel en soupirant.

-Oh Harry, apparemment t'as loupé un chapitre, dit la jeune fille en souriant.

**Nda** : MDRRR Draco srx quel Don Juan Lui, Mc Gonagall et Trewlaney, il est terrible ce mec vous trouvez pas ??? LOL

You là là!! un couple naissant qui vont dormir dans la même chambre Que va-t-il se passer ??? Nan, vous pourrez tj essayer je lâcherais quedal Sorry

Allez à la prochaine pr un chapitre délirant s'il-vous-plaît oubliez pas les reviews LOL BISOUS


	26. Chapter 26

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Coucou tout le monde !!!!!!!!! Ouais je sais on est dsl vraiment moi j'ai pas pu le faire, entre parenthèses c'est Chouchou . Je suis partie chez ma mère pendant plusieurs jours et je peux pas poster. Là je me dépêche de vous poster ça !! Il était temps LOL ;)

Réponses tant attendues aux reviews (mdr faut bien rire un peu ;)

Pour Aurélie Malfoy : Merci Bisous !!!!

Pour elodu92 : Eh ouais nous on fait pas les choses à moitié mdr !! On a tenté Trewlaney alors pourquoi pas Mc Gonagall ?? Mais bon on vous a épargné les détails de cette romance on a réservé mieux quand même ;))) Bisous !!!!!!!

Pour Emma : Mdrr ouais on va l'appeler ça comme ça ;) Comme on le kiffe on le glorifie un peu notre Draco, mais attends qu'y en a UN qui fait vraiment ça, je le traîte de connard vite fait PTDRRR !!!!!! Mdrrr ouais on voulait épicer les choses, mais bon dans notre fic tout est plutôt suggestif si tu vois ce que je veux dire, on laisse chaques revieweurs imaginer ce qui se passera réellement dans cette chambre !!!! mdr on veut pas vous choquer davantage ;) Bises !!!!

Pour Amelie-jolie : Waouh tout d'un coup, ça me fait trop plaisir En fait là c'est exceptionnel on a jamais un tel espace de temps entre 2 chapitres La gaffe vous êtes deux nouvelles revieweuses et moi je laisse en attente Bises !!!!!

Pour milyze : Merci :D Ouais, Ron nous a quitté là il est plus dans la fic enfin qui sait peut-être une réapparition soudaine MDRR Ils sont tellement imprévisibles En fait au début j'aimais bien la famille Weasley parce qu'ils sont généreux, etc mais après ça devient barbants surtout dans les films où ils font styles les malheureux j'aime pas ça, je préfère le Draco riche et narquois Je fonds !!!!! ;) Bises !!!!

Pour Miss M. : LOL Merci !! Ouais les Weasley ça change de l'ordinaire on va dire pour Loulou et moi Et puis pour être honnête on voulait qu'ils aient un rôle mais qu'on parle pas trop d'eux Et puis tous les couples Harry-Ginny j'aime pas bcp parce que j'aime pas Ginny dans le film. Enfin, bref c'est cool que t'aime bien la tournure de notre fic !!! Pour la fréquence normalement c pas si long je te rassure normalement c'est soit tous les deux jours ou quand on a le temps C'est pas toujours évident d'être ponctuels Gros bisous !!!!!

Pour Ptitoon : LOL c'est clair accrochez-vous bien même parce que y a encore des trucs MDRRR dans notre fic Mais bon ça c'est une surprise Ben d'ailleurs c'est dans 2 chapitres je pense !!! Ouais t'inquiètes Luna fait son job mais tu verras que ça se fera tout seul Moi aussi je l'adore dans le rôle de la fille innocente mais super drôle A !!

Waouh j'en as eu des reviews C'est cool, je devrais publier moins souvent MDRRR ;) Nan, je vais pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie !!! Place à notre fic !!!

Chapitre 26 :

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent gênés dans sa chambre encore débordante de plats en tout genre. La jeune fille était très rouge à l'idée de penser que Draco Malfoy la regardait. Le jeune homme se jeta à l'eau :

-Bon, puisque personne ne veut de moi, je me demandais si j'avais l'asile ici.

Elle rougit encore plus en le regardant l'air un peu idiot.

-Oui bien sûr, tu es chez toi après tout, dit Hermione en tortillant ses cheveux brushingués. Tu te souviens la seule pièce où j'ai le droit d'être.

-Oh, fit Draco en regrettant immédiatement ses anciennes paroles blessantes. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été tout simplement stupide. Je suis très content que tu sois ici, dans ce Manoir avec nous.

La jeune fille sourit à Draco en le regardant finalement dans ses yeux gris ténébreux. Elle s'assit sur son lit et lui dit :

-C'est passé maintenant.

Draco avança vers le lit où il s'installa à côté de la jeune fille qui plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien. Elle se sentait tellement bien et en même temps gênée, le jeune homme sourit.

-Je dois t'avouer quelque-chose, dit-il. Je dois reconnaître que quand tu sortais avec la belette j'étais hyper furieux et c'est pour ça que je me suis enfermé prétextant de ne pas vouloir venir au Bal.

Hermione rougit encore plus et demanda en sachant très bien la réponse, elle voulait le forcer à le faire avouer :

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu étais sublime, voir cette ordure avec toi ça m'a rendu hors de moi, dit-il lui aussi commençait à être atrocement gêné. Bref toutes ces années je t'ai toujours apprécié mais tout ça me rendait fou surtout quand je te voyais dans le groupe d'Harry Potter, que je détestais beaucoup à cette époque.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre à sa déclaration « amoureuse », il se pencha vers elle.

La jeune fille sentit le parfum doux de Draco l'embaumait et sentit le même titillement que lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu dans sa chambre de Préfet l'autre fois.

Draco déposa ses lèvres sur celles légèrement tremblantes de la jeune fille qui avait du mal encore à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Mais quand ils s'embrassèrent, elle oublia toutes ces craintes et apprécia ce moment particulièrement intense. Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre. Elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu mais l'amour avait changé en haine pour redevenir amour.

Après plusieurs embrassades passionnées, ils se résolurent à dormir épuisés. Draco lui caressa la joue en lui déposant un léger baiser parfumé sur ses lèvres. Hermione lui rendit son baiser et ils sombrèrent ensemble dans un sommeil profond l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à ton avis ? demanda Luna surexcitée à Harry qui était dans sa chambre.

Luna avait son oreille collée sur le mur bleu pâle de la chambre d'Harry. Elle essaya d'entendre des choses mais elle ne savait pas que toutes les chambres étaient insonorisées.

-Aucune idée, ils sont peut-être en train de jouer aux cartes ou de dormir, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules en feignant de ne pas s'y intéresser. Et puis après tout qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ?

Luna pouffa de rire et répondit :

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas cacher tes mensonges Harry. Ombrage t'avait pourtant fait écrire « Je ne dois pas mentir ». Te rebellerais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en dévisageant le jeune d'un air faussement autoritaire.

Harry sourit, les reflets dorés des cheveux de Luna lui aveuglèrent ses yeux verts émeraude. Puis une nouvelle expression apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Au fait Harry, Draco m'a dit que ça ne s'était pas bien passé avec Cho ?

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues rosirent mais il se reprit en toussant un peu.

-Oui, nous avons rompu.

Voyant que la question l'avait rendu mal-à-l'aise, Luna changea de sujet.

-Et si on allait voir ce qu'il se passe à côté ? demanda celle-ci en souriant l'air taquine comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'accepter, il était trop curieux. Luna et lui se tapèrent la main l'air triomphant.

-J'ai une cape d'invisibilité, dit Harry. On pourrait l'utiliser.

-Génial.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent en direction de celle d'Hermione, on entendait encore dans le couloir le bruit du décrassage que faisait Camille, l'Elfe de Maison qui nettoyait la chambre de Draco, la porte ouverte. Luna de sa main délicate ouvrit avec précaution la porte de la chambre.

Sans un bruit, ils guettèrent les environs dans l'obscurité. Ils virent Draco et Hermione dans le lit en train de dormir main dans la main. Ils semblaient paisibles, Luna vit le visage d'Hermione qui semblait être aux anges, celui de Draco n'était pas mal non plus. Il était avec un sourire aux lèvres comme si même dans son sommeil c'était le plus heureux moment de sa vie.

Luna et Harry se regardèrent surpris par la rapidité que prenaient les choses entre leurs deux amis. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds pâles ondulés fut ravie par ce rapprochement. Quand ils eurent quitté la chambre, elle cria en levant son bras :

-Yeeeeeeeeeeeees !

**Nda** : OUHHHH !!! Ils sont amoureux lol, ah srx je m'y attendais pas ;) !!!! Mdr la réaction de Luna, je crois qu'elle est + contente que les deux tourtereaux

S'il-vous-plaît votre avis MDRRRR Faîtes exploser les reviews :D LOL à bientôt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By Chouchou Bien sûr ;))))


	27. Chapter 27

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : De retour pour un nouveau chapitre trop cool :D Je vous l'avez dit que je publierais encore aujourd'hui !!! Heureusement que je publie la fic et qu'on a des reviews pour me remonter le moral parce que la rentrée de demain ça me déprime :s Bref, voici les réponses aux reviews :

Pour BellatrixBlackLestrange : Mdr j'aime bien ton pseudo parce que j'aime trop bellatrix !! Merci on fait du mieux qu'on peut ptdrr pour qu'elle soit cool et que vous avez envie de la lire Luna est à fond dans la relation Hermione-Draco !!! Elle est trop top cette fille Bisous !!!

Pour Aurélie Malfoy : LOL ouais c'est une déjantée notre Luna Harry doit se dire genre elle est folle celle-là ;) je te livre la suite tout de suite bises !!

Pour Ptitoon : Toi t'es hyper perspicace comme tj ouais tu verras vers la fin du chapitre qui va arriver dans le Manoir pour le Réveillon Surprise surprise A bientôt

Pour Amelie-jolie : Ouais comme tu dis après genre 26 chapitres on peut dire que ça fait plaisir Ouh là là la bonne question !! c'est pas gentil d'être trop perspicaces LOL ;) je vais pas le dire sinon la fin de la fic va pas être intéressante parce que c'est plutôt vers la fin qui se passe un truc avec les Weasley :) Il faudra attendre jusqu'au dernier chapitre de notre fic c'est-à-dire le 35éme Dis donc ça passe vite là on est au 27éme !!!!! Bisous !!

Pour ooo-draco-hermy-ooo.sky : lol ouais faut bien ça va !!!! bises.

Et maintenant la fic que vous attendez tous mdr !!!!!

Chapitre 27 :

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cette nouvelle union brusque. Sa meilleure amie était tombée amoureuse de Draco Malfoy qui certes était devenu une personne respectable mais il s'agissait toujours du même Draco Malfoy qui avait toujours ridiculisé la jeune fille durant presque cinq ans.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses Harry, dit Luna en voyant sa mine fatiguée. Mais Draco est une personne honnête, s'il aime vraiment quelqu'un il sera toujours à ses côtés. Je connais mon cousin, c'est pas Pansy Parkinson qui lui faisait cet effet, je te le dis.

Harry sourit, Luna avait le don de le faire rire même quand il était monotone. Il se dit finalement que c'était la vie d'Hermione, si elle était heureuse c'était l'essentiel. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu après la perte de ces parents, elle avait bien besoin de tendresse et d'affection.

Ils baillèrent de fatigue puis Luna dit d'une voix angélique dont elle seule avait le secret :

-Je tombe de fatigue, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous reposer. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Harry.

-Toi aussi.

Elle lui fit un petit signe mignon de la main et la jeune fille partit en sautant en laissant ses cheveux blonds magnifiques se balançaient au rythme de ses sauts. Harry repartit dans sa chambre et tomba à la renverse dans son lit moelleux. Luna mit sa petite chemise de nuit en flanelle avant de se coucher son talisman Anti-Nargols à la main.

Le lendemain, Luna Lovegood ouvrit ses yeux bleus pastel au matin. Un hibou tapota sur sa vitre, la jeune fille se leva et ouvrit à l'oiseau qui était mort de fatigue. Luna lui donna des graines qu'elle trouva mystérieusement dans un tiroir de sa chambre.

_Ma petite Luna,_

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, depuis les grandes vacances plus exactement. J'aimerais bien que tu passes me voir à la maison après ton repas avec mon beau-frère, par le réseau de Cheminées._

_Au fait que deviens Draco ? Il va bien ? Cela fait longtemps aussi que je voulais le voir._

_Oh et ce jeune Potter qui fait presque toujours la Une de mon Chicaneur ? Depuis l'année dernière, je sais qu'il est génial. Il a repoussé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom encore une fois. J'aimerais tellement l'interviewé ou au moins lui parler… Je pense que tu le connais un peu, tu peux le lui demander s'il te plaît ? Ce serait tellement __cool !_

_Bref, je te fais pleins de bisous comme toujours ma puce, _

_Ton papa adoré._

Luna sourit tristement, c'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son père. Lui qui était toujours tout seul à écrire sa rubrique dans son journal Le Chicaneur. Elle lui répondit qu'elle irait le voir sans faute et qu'elle essaierait de convaincre Harry.

Les yeux gris de Draco s'étaient ouverts en même temps que ceux de sa cousine. Il regarda Hermione paisiblement endormie à ses côtés, le jeune homme lui caressa tendrement la paume de la main qui avait été encore dans la sienne à son réveil, encore peu sûr de ces gestes. La jeune fille et lui n'avaient pas vraiment déclaré officiellement qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Le jeune homme prit une douche et s'habilla et se surprit à mettre l'eau de Cologne que sa mère lui avait offert. Il savait qu'il aimait vraiment Hermione, elle était différente des autres filles. Elle lui tenait tête et lui lançait des répliques sanglantes dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. C'était le genre de filles avec qui cela était tout de suite sérieux pas comme une amourette seulement pour le plaisir de temps à autre. Heureux de ce sentiment nouveau, il descendit les escaliers.

Sa mère était déjà à table avec son père. Il lisait le journal pendant que sa mère vérifiait que les napperons faits par les Elfes de Maison étaient brodés à la perfection. Quand elle vit son fils elle demanda en essayant de ne pas lever les yeux :

-Bonne nuit ?

-Pas mal, mentit celui-ci qui l'avait trouvé magique.

-Je tiens à ce que cette après-midi vous ne dérangez pas toute la maison, dit Narcissa d'un air important. Ce soir c'est le Réveillon, les Elfes de Maisons ont autre chose à faire que de réparer toutes vos bêtises, ils doivent préparer le repas somptueux de ce soir, c'est compris ?

Luna venait elle aussi de descendre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait l'air encore un peu fatiguée comme tous les matins mais dès qu'elle vit Draco ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle demanda d'un air moqueur :

-T'as passé une bonne nuit Draco ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demandez si j'ai passé une bonne nuit ?! C'est vrai quoi, vous êtes lourds ! s'exclama Draco qui explosa littéralement.

-Mais enfin Draco qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Narcissa sans comprendre puis regarda Luna. Tu sais toi ?

Luna sourit de plus belle.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui le met dans de tels états, Tantine. A croire qu'il nous cache des choses.

-Quelles choses ? demanda Narcissa en sentant que la conversation avait le don de stresser Draco.

-Mais rien à la fin ! Papa dit quelque-chose ! s'exclama Draco rouge vif.

Lucius leva les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier, il y avait la photo d'Arthur Weasley qui venait de recevoir cinq Gallions pour avoir été si efficace au Ministère.

-Oh, c'est juste de diversion de Dumbledore pour qu'on croit que les Weasley sont clean, expliqua le père de Draco. Même si les Doxies sont en train de manger miette par miette sa baraque à moitié déglinguée à côté de sa ferme dégoûtante, c'est comme les termites ces trucs-là ! Bref, de quoi vous parlez là ? J'entends des cris depuis tout à l'heure.

-Rien, rien dit Draco furieux et en même temps vexé. Je vais déjeuner dans le Parc, tu viens Luna ?

Il partit vers le Parc puis il appela Camille, l'Elfe de Maison :

-Fais livrer le petit-déjeuner spécial invité à Hermione.

-Je ne dois lui apporter le petit-déjeuner spécial amourette ? demanda Camille intriguée.

-Ce n'est pas une amourette ! s'exclama Draco énervé. Fais ce que je te dis bon sang ! Et dis-lui que nous sommes au Parc, préviens aussi Harry dès qu'il sera debout.

-Bien maître.

-Alors Draco ? fit Luna surexcitée. Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit au sujet d'Hermione.

-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais te dire exactement ? demanda Draco moins gêné car ses parents n'étaient pas là.

-Oh juste que tu l'aimes ça me suffira, dit sa cousine avec un sourire radieux. Allez raconte.

Draco ne s'était jamais confié auparavant à sa cousine, elle avait fait toujours partie du clan de ses parents. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et cette personne ce serait elle.

-Oui, je l'aime énormément depuis le début, dit-il la tête baissée. Je ne me le suis avoué que seulement maintenant.

Luna lui sauta dans les bras aux anges.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux, lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

Toute l'après-midi Hermione et Draco étaient restés plus ou moins ensemble à se parler et peut-être à faire autre chose. Harry et Luna furent quelque peu exclus, mais ce n'était pas grave après tout ils avaient tellement de choses en commun. Elle arrivait à comprendre et à ressentir ce qui le touchait vraiment. Le jeune homme découvrit également qu'elle faisait des cauchemars à propos de Voldemort ce qu'il l'inquiéta car lui en ce moment n'en faisait pas.

Ils passèrent la majorité de la journée à embêter l'Elfe de Maison, (pauvre Camille !) même si les Malfoy les avaient prévenus de ne pas le faire. Puis se fut l'heure des préparations pour le dîner du Réveillon. Draco mit quelques minutes à se préparer tellement il était nerveux, Hermione quant à elle avait mis au moins deux heures.

Luna fit comme son cousin et ne mit seulement quelques minutes, le temps de faire une douche et d'enfiler sa robe. Harry lui aussi fut très rapide, comme tous les garçons ! Ils descendirent tous enfin prêts dans le salon, Draco fut subjugué par la beauté d'Hermione qui avait fait tout pour l'émerveiller.

Harry aussi la trouvait superbe dans sa robe rose pâle, Luna aussi été très jolie dans sa robe bleu-marine. Draco leur fit des baisemains et serra la main d'Harry.

Soudain Narcissa apparut affolée vers le groupe des quatre amis.

-Vous n'allez pas le croire ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

Ils levèrent tous les sourcils mécontents et surpris.

-Les Parkinson s'invitent à dîner, dit Narcissa Malfoy.

**Nda** : Heurkk des Parkinson en vue !!!!!! Pauvres Lucius et Narcissa !!!! Et sinon romantique ce ptit Draco renoncer au ptit-dej amourette pour celui des invités c'est trop mignon nan ? ;) Je crois que ce réveillon s'annonce plutôt bien

N'oubliez pas les reviews bien sûr

Bisous !!!!

Toujours by Chouchou !!!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Pia-pia des auteurs** saut tout le monde, tout d'abord j'aimerai tous d'abord m'excuser de vous avoir fais attendre pour la suite. En effet Chouchou m'avait demandé de la posté Vendredi, mais pour ma défense je dois dire que ces temps si je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de poster. Voilà. Noter quand même que vous être plus de **trois cent** à avoir lu le chapitre précédent et seule **Sept **nous on laissé une petite reviews donc laissé nous une petite reviews.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

BellatrixBlackLestrange : Merci de nous avoir dit ce que tu pensé du 27eme chapitre. Gros Bisous

Amelie-jolie : Je pense aussi que le réveillon de noël va être un tantinet compliqué par l'arrivé des Parkinson voila ce fameux réveillon. Et merci pour ta 2eme review de la journée Bises.

Aurelie Malfoy : Je ne pense pas que la pire des réactions soit celle de Pansy. LOL. Voici donc les différentes réactions.Bisous.

Pitoon : Tu as vu juste est-ce que la couverture de la famille Malfoy va voler en éclat ? Cette réponse sera dans ce nouveau chapitre. Bises

Jesii : Et oui les Parkinson ne sont pas trop recommandable LOL, ils n'ont aucune notion de savoir vire, on ne s'invite pas à l'improviste comme ca chez toute personnes sensée le soir du réveillon de noël. Bon voilà tu verras bien comment ca ce passera. Bisous

Ooo-draco-hermyooo : Et c'est bien connue quand c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre, quand ce n'est pas les Weasley c'est les Parkinson. Je ne pense pas que les Parkinson peuvent être sympa ta bien vu la réaction de Pansy avec Hermione et puis tu verras dans ce chapitre que cette famille, tu n'aimerais pas les avoir dans ton entourages LOL. Gros bisous.

Hemione23-dray23 : voilà la suite avec en prime le réveillon de noël. Bises

Chapitre 28 :

-Vous allez devoir ne pas venir, dit-elle désolée en regardant Hermione et Harry. Ils pourraient découvrir notre traîtrise, j'en suis vraiment désolé.

-Pansy est avec eux ? demanda Draco sous le regard furieux d'Hermione.

-Malheureusement oui, dit sa mère.

-Très bien, dit le jeune homme blond en regardant Hermione qui était folle de rage. Je ne viens pas, ajouta-il, puis la jeune fille retrouva le sourire. Luna tu viens avec nous j'espère ?

Luna hocha la tête et dit :

-Evidemment, je déteste les Parkinson.

-Je ne savais pas que tu détestais des gens, dit Harry souriant.

-Je vous ferais livrer vos cadeaux, dit Narcissa. Deux Elfes de Maison viendront vous apporter le repas. Souhaitez-nous bonne chance, je déteste la mère de Pansy et je suis toujours obligée d'être sympa avec cette grognasse mal élevée.

Tous la plaignit sincèrement, et ils montèrent dans une chambre de l'étage ressemblait à un living-room. Camille et Marie, les Elfes de Maison leur servirent un dîner succulent puis leur apportèrent des tonnes de cadeaux.

-Ta mère nous a vraiment gâté, dit Harry éblouit par ses cadeaux.

-Ouais, elle a vraiment forcé, elle n'en a jamais fait autant, dit Draco.

Puis Draco regarda Hermione qui le regardait déjà en souriant radieusement. Harry et Luna sentirent qu'ils étaient un peu de trop.

-Oh, fit Luna qui venait de se souvenir. Harry mon père aimerait bien te rencontrer, je vais passer le voir maintenant. Evidemment tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.

En voyant le nouveau couple Draco-Hermione roucoulait sous ses yeux, il lui dit en souriant :

-Bien sûr, ça ne sera toujours pas pire qu'ici. Je déteste tenir la chandelle.

-Vous partez ? demanda Hermione en les voyant se lever, visiblement elle n'avait rien écouté du tout.

-Oui, dit simplement Harry. A tout à l'heure, ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas.

Harry et Luna sortirent du living-room, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds étincelant sortit un petit sachet de son sac.

-C'est de la Poudre de Cheminette, dit-elle à Harry. Malheureusement la seule Cheminée non immunisée est celle du salon qui est juste à côté de la salle de réception. Tu as ta cape d'invisibilité ?

-Oui, dit Harry déconcerté car il avait pensé à la même chose au même moment.

Luna le regarda mystérieusement puis lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre pour aller chercher la précieuse cape. Quand elle les habilla entièrement, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon en passant à côté de Camille mécontente de devoir servir les Parkinson à présent. Apparemment elle non plus ne les appréciait pas du tout.

Ils descendirent les escaliers silencieusement, quand ils entendirent des voix venant de la pièce à côté du salon.

-Mais où est DRACO ?? s'impatienta Pansy bouillonnante de rage en ne le voyant pas arrivé.

-C'est vreu Narcissa, où est ce cher Draco ? demanda de sa voix perçante la mère de Pansy, Ursula Parkinson.

Narcissa lui sourit crispait, Ursula lui avait postillonné dessus.

-Je n'en sais rien, changeons de sujet.

-Ne t'en fais pas il ne pense qu'à toi, dit Ursula en rejetant ses cheveux frisés poussiéreux. Madame Pansy Malfoy, la classe ma cocotte !

Le visage de Narcissa se crispa encore plus puis devint presque cramoisi à mesure qu'elle ne respirait plus. Elle lâcha dans une plainte, son visage se déformait au fur et à mesure de ces mots :

-Mais _bien sûr_ Ursula.

Harry et Luna n'eurent pas le temps d'en entendre et d'en voir davantage. La jeune fille jeta la Poudre dans le feu ruminant de la cheminée et dit :

-Maison Lovegood.

Ils furent envahis par le feu vert de la cheminée et furent transportés dans la maison impressionnante des Lovegood.

-Bonsoir Papa ! s'exclama Luna en sautant dans les bras de son père.

La maison des Lovegood était très spacieuse et possédait de nombreux étages. Il y avait un tas de passages secrets et d'objets ensorcelés, comme une armure de soldats qui bougeait toute seule dans la journée. Des meubles sophistiqués et des draps brodés parsemés la pièce du salon Lovegood.

Le père de Luna, Alphonse Lovegood était très grand et semblait avoir une petite quarantaine. Il avait des vêtements très chics mais malheureusement envahit de taches d'encre dû à son travail acharné. Il avait les cheveux magnifiques de Luna et avait des yeux verts pétillants.

-Harry Potter enfin ! dit-il joyeux de le voir. Je t'ai toujours admiré, tu as été l'objet de critiques injustes ! Mais maintenant tout le monde sait que tu avais entièrement raison.

-Merci de m'avoir cru, dit Harry. Je sais que vous avez dû entendre de drôles de choses sur moi.

Soudain Luna bailla en mettant sa main pâle devant sa bouche.

-Oh ma chérie, tu dois être fatiguée, dit Alphonse en regardant sa fille en souriant.

Luna était la seule personne qui lui restait, il la chérissait du mieux qu'il pouvait et avait presque tout ce qu'elle voulait si elle le demandait. Elle était la « prunelle de ses yeux ».

-Oui papa, j'ai eu une journée épuisante, dit celle-ci. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer pour l'instant dans le Manoir, il y a les Parkinson.

-J'imagine bien la tête de Narcissa, dit son père en lui caressant ses petites boucles de cheveux. Harry Potter, tu veux rester ou bien veux-tu rentrer ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne voulait pas rentrer surtout pour voir ses meilleurs amis l'ignoraient complètement.

-Je voudrais bien merci.

Ils montèrent l'étage en entendant des bruits suspects en direction des armures, des rires étranges résonnaient dans la maison.

-Tu entends ? demanda Luna. Ce sont les Nargols.

Son père se retourna en regardant Harry d'un ton d'excuse.

-Elle entend toujours des voix dans ces couloirs et des choses dans sa chambre. Mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver un spécialiste, ajouta-il.

Le jeune homme fut surpris par ce que disait Alphonse Lovegood.

-Moi aussi je les entends, dit-il.

-Je vois maintenant pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien, dit son père en riant.

Le père de Luna désigna une chambre où il y avait sur la porte en bois d'acajou le nom de sa fille.

-Voilà votre chambre, dit le père.

-Notre chambre ? firent Luna et Harry surpris.

-Oui, dit le père de Luna sur un ton désolé. Seule la chambre de ma fille et de la mienne sont immunisées contre les esprits frappeurs de notre maison. Comme la mienne est remplie de paperasse vous dormirez dans celle de Luna. Cela vous dérange ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Moi non.

-Moi non plus, je suis si fatiguée, dit Luna en baillant aux corneilles.

-Bonne nuit, fit le père de Luna en les laissant devant la porte.

Luna et Harry entrèrent dans sa chambre, elle ressemblait à celle d'une petite petite-fille. Un grand lit baldaquin en bois sur des couvertures en laine où il y avait son nom dessus. Une peluche ancienne était sur son lit.

-C'était un cadeau de ma mère quand j'étais petite, dit Luna. Elle ne quitte jamais cette chambre, je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir.

-Ah, fit Harry.

Le jeune homme bailla lui aussi. Luna se dirigea vers son armoire toujours en bois.

-Tiens, dit-elle. C'était à mon père, je le garde avec moi.

Elle lui donna un pyjama gris et elle prit une petite robe en laine rose bonbon.

-Je vais me changer à côté, dit Luna en laissant Harry dans la pièce.

Une fois prêts, ils s'endormirent dans le lit de Luna, qui tombait de fatigue. Harry lui aussi s'endormir paisiblement à côté de la jeune fille innocente qui respirait doucement.

Soudain au milieu de la nuit, il entendit un rire semblable à ceux qu'il avait entendu dans le couloir. Luna était tellement endormie qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle avait pris sa peluche avec elle contre son cœur.

Harry la regarda attendrit, Luna était tellement paisible, elle inspirait la tranquillité et l'innocence totale. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lui caressait sa joue silencieusement, il sourit. La jeune fille se retourna et fit face à Harry puis inconsciemment lui prit la main gentiment.

Le jeune homme eut soudainement chaud et décida de se rendormir avant qu'il explose tellement il était heureux d'être avec elle. Harry prit la jeune fille dans ses bras qui s'y blottit et ils ne bougèrent plus de la nuit.

Au matin, Harry était levé depuis longtemps. Il dut avouer qu'il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à regarder Luna dormir. Celle-ci se leva en souriant à Harry, sans s'adressait une parole ils s'embrassèrent sentant qu'ils le voulaient tous les deux. Puis Luna se leva et après avoir déjeuné en se regardant comme des enfants amoureux depuis toujours ils partirent en direction du Manoir Malfoy.

**NDA: **Voilà je tenais à remercier les personnes qui laisent des reviews. J'espére que vous avez aimé, laisé nous une petite reviews pour donner vos impressions. A bientôt LOULOU


	29. Chapter 29

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : COUCOU !!! C'est Chouchou , vous allez être contente le chapitre est hyper grand :D Comme quoi, vous avez bien fait d'attendre !!!!!!!!!! Je sais pas vous mais moi avec le sale temps qu'on a en ce moment, je suis toute fatiguée. Ça craint .

Rep aux reviews :

Pour Ptitoon: A fond !! Y a de quoi péter un plomb . Tu verras après c'est mdr ce qui va se passer ;) Ouais on va suivre la progression des 2 couples lol. Ça risque d'être d'intéressant. Bisous.

Pour Bellatrix Black Lestrange : Merci beaucoup !! Je pense que tu vas kiffer celui-là il est trop marrant :D !!!!!! Tu nous diras quoi lol, hein ? A la prochaine bises.

Pour Aurelie Malfoy : Ouais je crois qu'elle va péter un câble un de ces 4, mdr !!! Narcissa attaque , la mère de Pansy est aussi irrésistible que sa fille MDRRR Bisous !!!!!!!!

Pour elodu92 : LOL ahhh on commençait à s'inquiéter nous de plus avoir tes reviews !!! Sale si mon ordi me fait ça, je pète un de ces câbles plus de fiction l'angoisse . Merci, de gros délires encore en vue Grosses bises ;)

Pour DieFee-666 : Cool !!! Merci beaucoup, ça nous fait trop plaisir , tu verras on essaye d'écrire régulièrement donc tu vas avoir les suites assez rapidement :D Contente que ça te plaise Bisous, j'espère à bientôt !! Laisse-nous tes reviews

Pour Amelie-jolie : LOL t'as vu ça , l'histoire d'amour entre luna et harry c'est 100 romantisme :D 100 Chouchou quoi mdr, ah ouais ça nous flatte trop que tu lis notre fic pendant que tu bosses Si ça se trouve il va aimer notre fic PTDRR ;))) Gros bisous, à la prochaine .

Place à la fic !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 29 :

-Ah vous êtes là ! s'exclama Narcissa morte de peur. Où vous étiez ? Avec qui ? Quand vous êtes partis ? Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes enfuis ? Enfin répondez à la fin !

Harry et Luna ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Narcissa se mettait dans des états pareils.

-Enfin Tantine, on est partis chez mon père, dit calmement Luna en lui souriant.

Narcissa haussa les sourcils, Luna avait amené Harry Potter dans cette baraque de dingues ?

-Oh, fit-elle. Et ça a été ? demanda-t-elle à Harry inquiète.

Le jeune homme rougit et regarda Luna avant de dire :

-Oh oui, ça a été très bien même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin ? demanda Narcissa. Vous êtes tous bizarres en ce moment ! Tout d'abord ce matin vers six heures où Draco voulait manger de la glace au chocolat, et j'étais déjà en train de boire mon café. Il était en robe de chambre de femme rose, j'ai pas compris du tout. C'est peut-être les Parkinson qui l'ont détraqué. Bref, enfin quand il m'a vu il a hurlé comme un dingue et il a réveillé son père qui du coup l'a vu aussi. Enfin bon, je l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin. Et voilà que vous aviez disparu, vous me rendez folle !! Je comprends pas comment ils font pour vous tenir à Poudlard. Je vais aller voir Rogue pour lui demander son secret.

Pendant qu'Harry était mort de rire, Luna demanda :

-Cette robe rose là, ce n'est pas celle d'Hermione ?

Narcissa comprit comme si c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-Mais oui ! C'est celle d'Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec ? Il s'est amusé à lui voler ? Et son père qu'il lui disait qu'il était gauche avec les filles, il avait tout à fait raison. Tiens, en fait où elle est Hermione ? Elle est enfermée dans sa chambre sûrement en train de maudire mon fils de lui avoir piqué sa robe.

Luna rit en compagnie d'Harry, qui soudain dit :

-Oh ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle pleure en ce moment. Et je ne pense pas qu'il lui ai volé de robe mais qu'il s'est trompé et il s'en est rendu compte quand il vous a vu.

Soudain Narcissa eut enfin une illumination révélatrice.

-C'est pas vrai. Harry dis-moi qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ? Oh mon Dieu ! Lucius n'a pas intérêt à les prendre sinon il est mort. Il est censé être le fiancé de Pansy.

Luna et Harry ne pouvaient plus se retenir d'hurler de rire ils en pleuraient même.

-Et dire que Pansy l'a trompé avec Ron Weasley ! C'est trop fort ! dit Luna en se tenant les côtes.

Le regard de Narcissa Malfoy se figea comme si elle voyait passer toute sa vie devant elle.

-QUOI ? Cette greluche a trompé mon fils avec cette… Cette belette ! Et cette grognasse a eu l'impudence de vouloir marier mon bébé a cette guenon !!!!!!!! Ah attends que Lucius soit au courant !!! Je vais l'exploser ! Hors de question qu'elle touche mon bébé en robe de chambre rose !

Lucius sortit de la bibliothèque ses lunettes sous les yeux en étant ailleurs.

-Narcissa c'est toi qui crie comme ça ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que les deux ont faits pour t'énerver à ce point ?

La jeune femme regarda son mari l'air épouvanté.

-Figure-toi mon cher que cette greluche de Parkinson qui sait même pas se tenir à tromper notre fils, NOTRE FILS avec RON WEASLEY fils de ce Chabert d'Arthur !!!!!!!!!! En plus tu sais que cette vache d'Ursula me postillonne en toute liberté en sachant que sa fille est INFIDELE avec NOTRE BEBE !!!!!!! Et en PLUS ils s'invitent chez nous LE SOIR DU REVEILLON !! Je te préviens Lucius si cette folle furieuse remet les pieds ICI je la…. AVAKEDRAVISE !!!!!!!!!

Lucius qui était serein avec son livre de poésie sous les yeux le lâcha des mains, le visage crispé de colère.

-Narcissa, tâchons de conserver notre calme. Si je les vois, dit-il de sa voix faussement tranquille qui témoignait de son énervement le plus totale, je ne sais pas ce que je vais leur faire mais UNE chose est sûre, ce sera marqué à la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier tellement ce sera énorme !!!!!!! Fais-moi confiance ma chérie, je vais les bousiller.

Harry et Luna s'éclipsèrent à l'insu des époux Malfoy bien décidé à cracher leur venin sur les Parkinson. Luna était trop excitée à l'idée de raconter tout à son cousin et presque aussi à sa cousine. Puis le jeune homme lui retint le bras dans l'escalier, il avait l'air triste.

-Luna, tu as fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé depuis ce matin.

La jeune fille rougit et lui dit sur un ton désolé.

-Oui, c'est vrai désolé Harry. C'est juste… Tu sais j'ai la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci. Il y a des jours, où tu es plus comme mon frère et d'autre comme mon petit-ami.

-Et je suis quoi alors ? demanda tranquillement Harry en redoutant chaque mot de la jeune fille timide. Tu ne pourras pas tous les jours jonglaient entre les deux.

La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'enlaça en l'embrassant gentiment et lui dit à l'oreille.

-Ca te convient comme réponse.

Le jeune homme sourit puis main dans la main ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Draco mais elle était vide. Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers celle d'Hermione où ils étaient sûrement à deux en train de roucouler comme d'habitude. Luna avait hâte de le voir en robe de chambre rose !

Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, Luna entra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie qui était ouverte. Harry et la jeune fille les surprirent en train de s'embrasser, le sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Luna fit :

-Hum, hum.

Ils sursautèrent en les voyants, Draco s'exclama en suffoquant :

-A un moment j'ai cru que c'était Ombrage qui était là ! Eh mais dis donc, c'est moi qui rêve ou vous vous tenez la main ?

Luna et Harry se sourirent et dirent en chœur :

-Eh c'est moi qui rêve ou bien tu as une robe de chambre de fille sur le dos ?

-Oups, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en regardant Hermione confus. Ca fait la deuxième fois que je me fais prendre aujourd'hui.

-On est au courant, dit Harry en souriant de plus belle.

-Eh mais est-ce que vous partagez la même chambre ? demanda Luna curieuse.

Hermione acquiesça radieuse, puis elle se leva de son lit avec le pyjama de Draco et leur demanda :

-Vous êtes ensemble vous deux ?

-Oui, dit Luna toujours aussi ravie. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on va vous laisser. On va bientôt rentrer à Poudlard pour le nouvel an, il serait temps de faire les valises non ?

-Pas si vite, dit Draco le regard mauvais. Où vous étiez hier soir ?

-Chez mon père, dit tranquillement la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

Draco eut la même réaction que sa mère, sa cousine l'avait emmené dans sa maison hantée ?

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se promenait dans les couloirs du Manoir Malfoy en direction de la chambre de Luna. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il la surprit en train se changer. La jeune fille avait mis son jean et était en train de mettre son haut.

-Oups, désolé Luna, dit Harry gêné.

Soudain il vit qu'au niveau du bas du dos de la jeune fille se tenait un tatouage surprenant. Lorsque Luna mit son gilet, il lui demanda :

-Dis-moi Luna, c'est quoi ce tatouage ?

-Oh, tu veux parler du dessin que j'ai dans le dos ? demanda la jeune fille qui n'avait pas très bien compris.

Il acquiesça. Elle leva son gilet en dévoilant le dessin qu'elle avait. Il s'agissait d'un aigle et d'un serpent qui se préparait à se battre.

-Je l'ai depuis ma naissance, dit Luna. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû mais mon père m'a dit que je suis née avec.

-Ah bon ? fit Harry, qui n'avait rien entendu de si surprenant.

-Au fait Harry, dit Luna. Tu sais si Hermione et Draco ont fini leurs valises ? On va bientôt devoir y aller.

-Oui, ils sont prêts. Je devais justement venir te chercher, dit le jeune homme.

Luna s'approcha et prit Harry dans ses bras en lui disant :

-Ils pourront bien attendre un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? demanda Draco sous les nerfs.

-Voyons Draco, fit Hermione en riant. Laisse ta cousine tranquille, elle veut prendre son temps. Au fait, je voulais savoir comment on devrait se comporter devant les autres ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Tu veux parler des Serpentards ? fit Draco. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas nous montrer au grand jour. Mais ne t'en fais pas, rajouta celui-ci en voyant sa bien-aimée déçue, rien ne nous empêche de ne pas nous retrouver dans nos chambres de Préfet.

-J'aime mieux ça, dit Hermione en embrassant Draco toujours envoûtée par sa beauté.

Une fois qu'Harry et Luna arrivèrent, ils purent tous partir direction Poudlard par réseau de Cheminette.

**Nda :** WAOUH !!! Un chapitre riche en émotion !! Y a plein de trucs à dire

-LOL Draco avec la robe de chambre d'Hermione, je l'adore ce gars en fait en relisant, je trouve ça trop genre femme enceinte Draco qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ??? MDRR

-Alors là Narcissa, elle aussi elle tue de trop !!!!!!!!!! Une de ces crises avec cette « grognasse » de Parkinson, avec notre ptit « bébé » Malfoy !!! Ron t'es bien le seul à pouvoir supporter Pansy !!!!

-Harry et Luna , trop mimi !!!!!!! C'est quoi cette histoire de tatouage vous allez me dire ??? Eh ben nan, je lâche rien !!!!! LOL dommage hein ??

Alors là attention à tous les reviewers il fait que vous nous donner votre avis sur ce chapitre .

A la prochaine !!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)))) Il y a plus énormément de chapitres à publier alors profitez-en pendant que ça dure MDRR

By Chouchou


	30. Chapter 30

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : SALUT !!!!!! Franchement on a vraiment pas eu le temps de publier ces temps-ci avec les journées de malade qu'on a eu !!! Donc c'est en cette heure assez tardive que j'accomplie mon devoir. Vous n'allez vraiment pas être déçu !! Ce chapitre déchire de trop !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Réponses aux reviews_ :

Pour merope : mdr merci beaucoup je fais de mon mieux :D Bisous !!!

Pour Ptitoon : ah ah t'es une petite curieuse toi :D que te dire sinon que tu vas avoir la réponse bientôt enfin si j'arrête de prendre autant de temps pour publier LOL Bises.

Pour Aurelie Malfoy : LOL ça je crois c'est dans le prochain chapitre ou pas loin en tt cas C'est vraiment trop fort aussi !!!!! Tu vas pas être déçue d'attendre !!! A la prochaine.

Pour elodu92 : eh ouais dès que nos fidèles revieweurs ne sont plus là, on s'inquiète Contente que tu sois revenue en tt cas :D LOL la robe de chambre rose c'était mon idée !!! Je vous ai fait un tt nouveau Malfoy beaucoup plus susceptible, enfin MDR quoi Pour cette histoire de tatouage encore une fois j'aimerais bien vous rep mais bon faut garder le suspens jusqu'au bout :D Gros bisous !!!

Pour Bellatrix BlackLestrange : LOL comme tu dis !!! Draco, bourreau des cœurs !!! Je trouve Narcissa trop démente mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que son self-control n'a aucune limite ;) Bises !!!

Pour NiniWeasley : merci ouais t'inquiète dès qu'on a le temps on ira, là j'ai pas trop le temps mais j'irais, je suis sûre que ça doit être aussi terrible que nous ;) Bisous.

Pour Jessii : Yeah le couple qui tue !!!! Tu kiffes à fond toi ;) Tu verras qu'il y a des obstacles auxquels je ne suis pas sûre que vous avez prévus. :D A bientôt !!!!

Pour ooo-draco-hermy-ooo.sky': Grave moi aussi, on la kiffe à fond, je crois que tu vas encore plus la kiffer après avoir lu ce chapitre c'est trop excellent !!!!!! On s'éclate trop quand on écrit, on est à fond dedans !!!!!!!!!! Gros bisous !!!!!!!!

Pour ayo : Ptdrrr comme tu dis madame Malfoy est assez susceptible. Eviter à tout prix d'énerver Narcissa, vous n'en sortirez peut-être pas vivants LOL. Bisous !!!!!!

Maintenant la suite que vous attendez tous !!!!!!

Chapitre 30 :

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Préfets heureux de se retrouver enfin sans ses parents sur le dos, Draco prit sa Playstation et joua dans le fauteuil. Hermione demanda soudain :

-Viens on va petit-déjeuner dans l'Immense Salle ?

-Si j'étais la belette j'accourrais tout de suite, mais puisque que c'est toi qui me le demande allons-y, dit Draco à contrecœur en lâchant sa Play. Harry et Luna, vous êtes obligés de nous accompagner sinon on va se faire démasquer.

Contrariés à leur tour, ils se dirigèrent l'Immense Salle quand ils entendirent des cris étranges.

-C'est quoi ces accoutrements et ces piercings vous vous croyez à Beverly Hills ?

-C'est la voix de Mc Gonagall non ? fit Luna en tendant l'oreille.

Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus et virent trois jeunes australiennes avec leurs uniformes. Madame Mc Gonagall avait l'air hors d'elle, elle portait une longue robe de sorcière noire à col roulé avec son habituel chapeau pointu.

-Ce ne sont pas des tenues correctes pour Poudlard ! D'autant plus que nous sommes en hiver ! Regardez-moi, c'est comme ça qu'il vaut être ! Raffinée et pratique comme moi et Madame Trewlaney.

En voyant Draco, Madame Mc Gonagall lui fit un clin d'œil et rajouta :

-N'est-ce pas monsieur Malfoy ?

Crispé Draco ne put répondre, heureusement que Monsieur Ken qui faisait tomber les jeunes filles du couloir grâce à son charme des plages intervint :

-Eh vous ! Vous êtes qui pour dire à mes élèves de remballer leurs uniformes ! Si on l'a choisi c'est qu'il est adéquat pour nous ! Heureusement qu'on ne doit pas se fringuer comme vous, on ferait peur et le miroir explosera comme dirait Merlin ! etc, etc….

Harry, Hermione, Draco et Luna s'éclipsèrent en silence vers l'Immense Salle tordu de rire. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu d'aussi hilare, surtout quand il s'agissait de leur professeur principale.

Dumbledore se leva et dit à l'assemblée peu nombreuses dû aux fêtes de fin d'années :

-Chers élèves, les professeurs et moi-même ont tenu à réorganiser un Bal pour le Nouvel An c'est-à-dire ce soir même. Nous espérons que vous y viendrait nombreux et n'oubliez pas de vous mélangez un peu aux autres maisons et aux invités. Merci.

-Cool, firent les quatre amis.

-Draaaaaco !!! fit une voix aigüe et agaçante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Pansy ? fit Draco presque en s'étranglant.

-Tu te mets avec moi au Bal, mon doudou ! fit la jeune fille en battant des cils.

Hermione toussa bruyamment c'était la seule chose à faire pour que ça passe.

-Après ce que tu lui as fait au dernier Bal, t'as aucune chance ! fit Harry. Dégage maintenant.

Pansy lui jeta un regard assassin et marmonna en partant :

-C'est moi sa fiancée.

Ils finirent de manger rapidement, puis ils passèrent leurs après-midi avec des amis et rirent en pensant à ce qui les attendait le soir.

A l'heure du Bal, ils descendirent tous dans l'Immense Salle aménagée spécialement pour eux. Luna alla toquer à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione qui lui avait dit que grâce à un sort, elle pourrait la partager ensemble. Mais elle vit qu'elle n'était pas présente, la jeune fille devait sûrement être en train de roucouler avec Draco.

Elle descendit de sa démarche sereine en faisant balancer ses élégantes nattes et vit Draco dans les couloirs :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Je cherche Hermione, tu l'aurais pas vue ? demanda-t-il.

-Justement, je pensais qu'elle était avec toi, fit Luna. Peut-être est-elle avec Harry ?

Draco secoua la tête.

-Non, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Il s'entraîne au Quiddicht.

Luna le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans la chambre d'Hermione pour voir si elle n'était pas dans la salle de bain en train de se pouponner. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la commode de la jeune fille en voyant un parchemin avec des inscriptions mouvantes.

-Mais c'est le plan de Poudlard, fit Draco en prenant le parchemin dans les mains. Regarde on est là ! fit-il en pointant du doigt sur la chambre d'Hermione. On voit Harry au stade. Tu vois Hermione toi ?

-Non, fit la jeune fille surprise. Eh ! Mais c'est la carte du Maraudeur, Harry m'en a parlé. C'est étrange, on ne voit pas Hermione dessus à moins qu'on n'a pas bien regardé.

Ils descendirent perplexes dans l'Immense Salle quand Luna dit à Draco :

-Je reviens.

Luna alla dans les toilettes des filles, elle y trouva Pansy Parkinson avec ses amies.

-T'es pas avec Granger toi ? Je suppose qu'elle est avec Draco ?

Luna ne se prit même pas la peine de répondre, puis quand elle passa à côté d'elle entendit :

-_Tu ne la trouveras pas de si tôt ! ah ah ah ah !!! Elle est entre de bonnes mains, crois-moi !_

Luna sursauta en dévisageant la jeune fille qui lui souriait de son visage cruel. Elle couru voir son cousin qui l'attendait en guettant toujours Hermione.

-Draco ! Pansy ! Elle sait où est Hermione !! Je parie qu'elle a quelque-chose à voir là-dedans !

Le jeune homme furieux se préparait presque à se rendre là-bas pour la harceler afin qu'il sache de quoi il en retournait.

-Non Draco ! Il vaut mieux en parler d'abord à tes parents.

-T'as raison, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

Ils partirent en vitesse au Manoir Malfoy en ne perdant aucun instant même pour prévenir Harry. Quand ils trouvèrent les époux Malfoy qui étaient outrés par leur présence soudaine, Luna leur racontèrent ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-Comment ? Pansy aurait kidnappé Hermione ? Elle a vraiment dépassé les bornes !! fit Narcissa scandalisée et hors d'elle.

Sans donner aux autres le temps de les laisser parler, Narcissa Malfoy partit en rogne vers la Cheminée.

-_Poudlard !!!_ cria-t-elle en versant la Poudre.

Elle arriva dans la salle des Préfets, et se dirigea vers l'Immense Salle (elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin étant ancienne élève à Poudlard). Draco, Luna et Lucius la suivirent immédiatement craignant la réaction de Narcissa.

Ils coururent après elle, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle était dans l'Immense Salle peuplés d'élèves qui la dévisageait, Narcissa venait de voir Pansy en train de danser avec ce gorille de Goyle. Folle de rage en la voyant elle hurla la baguette en main :

-_Accio Parkinson !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Pansy tomba à la renverse et fut transportée en arrière à toute vitesse devant les talons aiguilles menaçants de Narcissa Malfoy. Toute la salle les regardait en silence.

-Pansy Parkinson !!!!!!!!!!!!! Comment as-tu osé tromper mon FILS ??? hurla-t-elle de tous ses poumons.

-Narcissa, essaie de garder un tant soi peu ton calme, dit Lucius en voyant la salle les regardait d'un air amusé puis il rit jaune. _Furonclus !!!!!!!!_

-Ahhhhhh !! hurla Pansy qui fit éclater les carreaux de Poudlard.

D'énormes furoncles lui avaient poussé sur le visage et le corps de la jeune fille assez moche comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Narcissa regarda son mari l'air admiratif qui rangea sa baguette satisfait.

Harry les rejoints alerté par les cris et le bruit des carreaux cassés. Il regarda Draco et Luna en train de jubiler en voyant Pansy défigurée.

Soudain, il eut très mal à sa cicatrice et croula à terre. Harry ferma les yeux en mettant sa main sur sa cicatrice brûlante.

Il vit de la pénombre autour de lui, puis des cris venants d'une chambre attirèrent son attention. Il entra et vit Hermione se tordre de douleurs en ayant de multitudes de blessures en train de hurler. Harry pétrifié entendit un rire saugrenu qu'il connaissait bien.

-Alors Hermione, on se sent mieux maintenant ? Une chance que le seigneur des ténèbres t'a capturé grâce à Pansy et Ginny, je peux me venger autant que je le désire à présent.

Hermione souffrante le regarda avec toute la fierté dont elle était capable et dit :

-Va te faire voir Ron !

-_Endoloris !_

Le garçon qui a survécu revint à lui, il était déposé sur une chaise le regard faible et la respiration haletante. Luna regarda Harry, elle aussi semblait dans un état second.

-Moi aussi, je l'ai vu, fit-elle désemparée.

**Nda** : AHAH !!!!!!! Bon commençons par le commencement sinon ça gâche tout Alors Mc Go se croit sexy maintenant, genre Trewlaney et elle les femmes les + convoitées de Poudlard !!!! Même Ken se les arrache EH faut arrêter de rêver Force pas trop sur la Biéreaubeurre Mc Go

NARCISSA t'es trop forte !!!!!!!!! Je l'admire à fond, piétine Prakinson !!!!!!! OUAIS tous avec moi !!!! lol, Lucuis aussi quel self-control celui-là !!!!!!

AH !!!! Hermione s'est fait enlever par Ron !!!!!!!!!!!!! GRR !!!! Moi, je dis ça fait faire mal . Il aurait mieux fait de se contenter de Pansy, ah ce mec toujours aussi prétentieux !!!!!

LOL mais bon j'arrête, je vais vous laisser nous donner votre commentaire sur ce chapitre !!!

BISOUS !!! De Chouchou

Lâchez les reviews. Des chapitres qui déchirent en perspectives !!!!!!!!!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Hello !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là je suis extrêmement motivée pour publier ce chapitre important à la bonne marche de notre « mystère ». Alors pour ceux qui attendent l'article dans la Gazette c'est le prochain et ça tue à fond !!!! Mais bon on va déjà se fixer sur celui-là, ça serait déjà pas si mal ;)

Réponses aux reviews qui font tj autant plaisir :

Pour elodu92 : Grave Narcissa elle tue !!! C'est une de mes préférés avec Hermione et Luna bien sûr ;) Pansy, la tête de caniche, n'a qu'à bien se tenir :D. Ouais je t'ai dit Mc Go se la pète à fond, elle se prend pour une starlette heureusement que c'est pas la directrice de Draco, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait été capable de lui faire faire PTDRRR. Et pour le reste le mystère opère ;), t'en fais pas t'auras vite la suite. Gros bisous !!!!!!

Pour Ptitoon : Narcissa attaque attention à vous . N'empêche avec ses furoncles, elle doit être encore plus affreuse qu'Aragog . Qui sait ? Hermione va-t-elle être délivré par son prince charmant ?? Suite à suivre .A la prochaine.

Pour merope : Et ouais c'est pas une Malfoy pour rien, c'est déjà bien qu'elle ait garder son self-control face à la mère de Pansy, bouledogue bis . Attention à la polémique dans le prochain chapitre Bisous !

Pour Aurelie Malfoy : Lol eh ouais j'avais oublié le pékinois ;) merci de me le rappeler trop fort Je te livre ça tt de suite. Bisous !!!!!

Pour Bellatrix Black Lestrange : Merci , j'espère surtout qu'on vous faire rire parce que c'est vraiment notre but Pari réussi :D LOL ouais les Weasley le retour !!!!! Come back raté avec la capture d'Hermione, vont-ils se faire péter les dents comme ils le méritent ? aha à bientôt !!!

Place à la fic que vous attendez tous, bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 31 :

-Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve Hermione, dit Luna effrayée. On ne sait pas de quoi est capable Ron !

-Tu l'as vu aussi ? demanda Harry encore peu sûr de lui.

Luna acquiesça de la tête et Draco vint les voir quand il vit qu'Harry avait reprit connaissance.

-Draco ! Hermione a été capturé par Pansy ainsi que Ginny et elle est torturée en ce moment même par Ron ! s'exclama Harry le visage en sueur.

Le visage de Draco fut crispé par la colère et la peur. Il bégaya :

-Il faut absolument la trouver immédiatement ! Il faut la faire sortir !!!!

Il se tourna vers Pansy ruisselante de pustules et hurla :

-T'as intérêt à me dire où elle est !!!!!!!!

Le couple Malfoy dévisagea leur fils puis dirent :

-Pansy amène-toi ! Il faut que t'on te parle en privé !

La jeune fille se releva en jetant un regard timide autour d'elle puis se dirigea vers les Malfoy et vers Harry et Luna. Ils arrivèrent dans un lieu clos où personne ne pouvait les entendre.

-On sait que c'est toi qui a livré Hermione à Tu-Sais-Qui ! Dis-nous où elle est ?

-Je ne sais pas, et même si je le savais je vous ne le dirais pas ! cria Pansy en faisant une tête de caniche.

-Tu vas nous dire la vérité !!! cria Draco rouge de colère.

-_Legimencie !_ cria Lucius baguette en main.

Après quelques minutes de sondage d'esprit, il dit :

-Elle n'en sait pas plus.

-_Oubliettes ! _dit Narcissa en pointant sa baguette sur les furoncles de Pansy.

Elle partit le regard dans le vide vers l'Immense Salle pour rejoindre son cavalier impatient.

-Vous trois allez dormir ! fit Lucius anxieux.

-Quoi ? Hermione s'est fait enlever et tu veux que je dorme ! cria Draco au comble du désespoir. Je veux la chercher !

-On s'en occupe, fit Narcissa en caressant les cheveux blonds de son fils livide. Pour l'instant nous voulons que vous soyez vous aussi en sécurité. Je vous demande d'aller dormir, s'il vous plaît notre travail est assez dur comme ça sans que vous ayez besoin d'y mettre du vôtre.

Choqués Draco, Harry et Luna partirent vers la salle commune des Préfets. Ils étaient fous de colère envers les Malfoy, leur amie se faisait torturer et ils devaient aller se coucher ? Foutaises !

Ils partirent néanmoins dans leur chambre enfin presque. Draco alla dans la chambre d'Hermione, Luna et Harry allèrent dans celle de la jeune fille.

-On va la retrouver, j'en suis certaine, fit Luna en regardant Harry de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Je l'espère vraiment, rien que de l'imaginer torturée par Ron, me rend malade ! fit Harry puis il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Luna qui s'endormit aussitôt.

En souriant quelque peu, le jeune homme s'endormit à son tour les cauchemars pleins la tête en pensant à son amie disparue. Soudain, en plein milieu de la nuit il se réveilla brusquement. Sa cicatrice lui cuisait affreusement le front. Il chercha aveuglement ses lunettes puis quand il les mit devant son visage il vit qu'il était seul.

-Luna ? fit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Harry se leva et regarda dans toute la chambre, puis vit que la porte était ouverte. Alerté par un sentiment obscur, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione où il trouva Draco enroulé dans les robes de sa bien-aimée.

-Draco ! Luna a disparu à son tour !! cria Harry affolé.

Il sursauta en entendant les cris du jeune homme. En baillant il dit :

-Elle est peut-être partie manger de la glace au chocolat Harry, dit Draco pas encore totalement réveillé, qui avait cette sale manie.

Soudain le jeune homme aux yeux verts vit la carte du Maraudeur sur la commode d'Hermione. D'un geste brusque il dit :

-_Accio Carte du Maraudeur ! Lumos !_

-Pas si fort, et arrête la lumière, gémit Draco en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux gris.

Harry balaya la carte des yeux, affolé il pointa son doigt sur le Grand Jardin.

-Draco, elle est dans le Parc. On dirait qu'elle se dirige vers le lac !! Ce n'est pas normal !!! Viens !! cria-t-il en courant vers l'escalier.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds gominés accéléra l'allure et couru pour rattraper Harry qui sprinter comme un fou. Ils arrivèrent en sueur dans le Grand Jardin quelques minutes plus tard (les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes ne les avaient pas laissé passer !).

-Elle est là ! fit Harry en voyant des longs cheveux blonds ondulés au loin. Luna !!!! Arrête !!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ??! fit Draco affolé à son tour.

Luna avait en réalité les yeux fermés et marchait comme un somnambule vers le lac de Poudlard. La jeune fille sentit son dos lui faire un mal comme si on lui déposait un fer chauffé à blanc sur le corps mais elle continua tout de même à avancer.

Elle fut face au lac sombre et allait avancer son pied nu dans l'eau profonde et ténébreuse quand une main protectrice lui agrippa le poignet. Luna tomba à la renverse toujours les yeux fermés elle entendit des voix ensevelis dans sa tête.

-Luna !! Luna !! dit une personne à côté d'elle.

Soudain tout devint clair et elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus pâles en voyant Harry effrayé à côté d'elle. Il la serra dans ses bras, Draco venait d'arriver derrière le jeune homme. Il semblait lui aussi mort de peur en la voyant si livide et tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry toujours aussi terrifié. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Dans mon sommeil, une voix est arrivée à moi en me guidant mes gestes, je ne pouvais rien faire, fit Luna en versant des larmes. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Harry !

La jeune fille encore tremblante prit le jeune homme en lui faisant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres encore bleues dû à l'émotion. Luna lui donna son collier qu'elle portait depuis sa naissance à Harry en gage d'amour. Le jeune homme en fut touché et l'embrassa très amoureusement.

-Maintenant, je sais où se trouve Hermione, fit Luna de sa voix mystérieuse en se levant dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

**Nda** : Yeah Luna t'es balèze !!!!!!!! Elle a retrouvé notre Hermione !!! Mais comment ? Pourquoi a-t-elle été victime de ce sortilège ?? Que va-t-il se passer ????

Ah que de questions pour une fin des plus mystérieuses . C'est pas gentil je sais d'entretenir la flamme (enfin si on veut ). Attention, je vous attends tous pour le prochain Bisous !!!

De Chouchou !!!!!! n'oubliez pas les reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

_Pia Pia des auteurs :_ Salut !!! Je publie plus vite aujourd'hui parce mon lycée a été bloqué c'est trop bête de renoncer aux ds !! ;) Youpi !!!!!!!!!!! Bref, grâce à ça je peux publier le 32ème chapitre que vous attendez tous, celui avec l'article de journal ;) !!!!!!!!! Vous en serez plus sur ce qui arrive à Hermione :D

Réponses aux reviews :

Pour Ptitoon : eh ouais tu soulèves de très bonnes questions, c'est toute l'intrigue de notre fic A découvrir bientôt, je te rassure. Toute façon on a vu que vous étiez tous patients comme pour les couples , mais ça ira beaucoup plus vite. Dans ce chapitre on découvrira une nouvelle importante par rapport à notre début de fic. Gros bisous !!!!!!

Pour elodu92 : moi aussi le fait qu'elle lui ai donné ce collier en gage d'amour, ce qui révélera précieux par la suite. Tu comprendras bientôt ce que je veux dire ;) LOL. Draco il était trop occupé à rêver de sa chérie, je l'ai pas dit dans la fic pour sauvegarder son image de bourreau des cœurs, mais le pauvre en a même pleurer, comme c'est touchant . Dsl Draco, j'ai vendu la mèche ;) Grosses bises !!!!!!!!

Pour Aurelie Malfoy : Yeah Les mystères et tout ça doit être ton rayon ;), nous aussi . Loulou et moi on est contentes d'avoir toujours des revieweuses, ici , fidèles. Merci et gros bisous !!!!!

Pour NiniWeasley : Merci je crois que tu as/vas bien aimer la suite de notre fic ;) ;) ;) hum, hum on se comprend :D. Gros bisous et peut-être à bientôt sur msn. :D

Place à notre fic, qui déchire toujours autant ;)

Chapitre 32 :

-Où est-elle ?? demanda Draco presque en hurlant.

-Elle est chez Harry, répondit Luna en haussant les sourcils.

-Elle est à Privet Drive ? Chez les Dursley ? fit Harry peu sûr de ces informations.

Luna secoua la tête furtivement.

-Non, dans ton ancienne maison où tes parents vivaient à Godric Hollow, dit la jeune fille en le regardant.

-Mais comment tu sais ça ? fit Draco déconcerté.

-Je ne sais pas trop, fit Luna encore confuse. Je sais seulement que j'ai vu des images et entendu des bruits dans ma tête. J'ai vu la maison d'Harry, vu Hermione et vu Ron et toute la famille Weasley par l'intermédiaire de la personne qui m'a possédait.

-Ne perdons pas une minute ! s'écria Draco presque possédé à son tour.

-Non, il faut avertir l'Ordre avant ! dit Harry. L'année dernière, nous avons fait cette erreur en nous croyant invincibles, sans l'Ordre nous serions tous morts.

L'aube était en train de se lever, les éclats du soleil commençaient à apparaître. Les trois amis encore choqué coururent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils réussirent encore une fois à y entrer sans encombre grâce au mot de passe.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule comme à son habitude. Les trois amis entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce et haussèrent les sourcils en ne voyant pas le directeur.

Draco remarqua la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table du directeur.

-Oups, fit-il gêné.

Harry et Luna vinrent le rejoindre en regardant le journal.

_**Dérapage à l'école Poudlard, les Malfoy pétent un plomb,**_

_La pauvre Pansy Parkinson s'est fait agresser par Narcissa Malfoy jusque là très respectable. Grâce aux nombreux témoins, nous avons reconstitué l'atroce scène. Notez qu'Albus Dumbledore n'a même pas essayé d'empêcher la furie de Narcissa de ridiculiser la délicate jeune fille paralysée de terreur en voyant son ex-future belle-mère. En effet, la folle furieuse ainsi que son mari a enlaidi son visage grâce à un sortilège de « Furonclus »._

_Sous prétexte infondé de tromperie de la part de la jeune fille qui a toujours été fidèle, dit de sa déclaration, Narcissa aurait été prise d'un coup de folie et attaqua la jeune fille innocente. De toute évidence, il s'agit d'une ruse de sa part d'Hermione Granger. Apparemment ce fut elle qui l'avait soufflé et presque a-t-on entendu ordonnée sous l'emprise du Sortilège Impardonnable de l'Impérium._

_Ce dérapage impardonnable n'a suscité aucune révolte de la part du Ministère qui dès qu'il s'agit des Malfoy reste de marbre. Nous qui respectons les règles de courtoisie nous sommes atterrés par ce comportement puéril et grotesque. Les Malfoy ont vraiment ces derniers temps des agissements étranges, peut-être est-ce dû à la cinglée d'amie d'Harry Potter. Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous revenons une nouvelle fois sur le comportement indécent du « Garçon qui a survécu » page 3._

_Rita Skeeter, « La vérité triomphera ! »_

-Mes parents vont la bouziller, dit Draco avec un sourire. Demain, je parie qu'il y aura un nouveau titre « Narcissa règle ses comptes avec Skeeter qui a perdu trois dents sur le coup » ou un truc dans ce genre-là.

Harry et Luna rirent en étant tout à fait sûrs que Narcissa en était capable.

-C'est Skeeter qui pète les plombs, dit Luna. Comme si que le Ministère va se révolter pour l'agression de Pansy ! Ils ont autre chose à faire, comme arrêter les Weasley par exemple.

-C'est clair ! renchérit Draco.

Soudain Dumbledore apparut de derrière une statue de femme étonnamment laide. Il haussa les sourcils mécontent en les voyant tous dans son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là en cette heure si matinale ? demanda-t-il choqué.

-On sait où est Hermione ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous à la fois.

-Comment ça ?

Luna lui expliqua toute l'histoire de A à Z en ne lésinant sur aucun détail.

-La maison des Potter ? répéta Dumbledore surpris. Vous en êtes absolument certains ?

Ils hochèrent la tête avec une mine de déterrés ils voulaient aller au plus vite la secourir de Ron qui la torturait en cet instant même.

-Je dois aller prévenir l'Ordre, et si ce que vous avez dit se révéler exact nous irons le plus vite possible la sauver. Mais dans tous les cas vous restez ici.

-Pardon ? Non, nous venons ! s'écria Draco fou de rage.

-Harry sait parfaitement que l'année dernière vous avez couru un grave danger, dit tranquillement le directeur. Il doit me comprendre n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne suis pas Harry moi ! dit Draco. Et puis, il s'agit de sauver Hermione, la personne à qui je tiens le plus !

Dumbledore le regarda au-dessus de ses lunettes à demi-lune et dit :

-Je n'étais pas au courant de ce détail.

-Bref allons au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix tout de suite ! s'exclama Harry.

-Alors Hermione qu'est-ce qu'Albus prépare ? demanda Arthur Weasley d'un ton terrifiant en pointant sa baguette sur le visage de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille tremblante qui venait de recevoir un énième « _Endoloris ! »_ resta tout de même muette. Il était hors de question qu'elle parle à ce traître qu'il la tue ou non ! Hermione au fond n'en savait rien du tout, elle n'était au courant de rien à part que le directeur cherchait à rassembler les connaissances des six plus grandes nations du monde pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Alors on ne veut pas dénouer sa langue ! s'exclama Arthur en colère.

Soudain Crabbe et Goyle pères vinrent dans la pièce où se tenaient Arthur et Hermione. Ils avaient un sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants.

-Alors Weasley, elle ne veut toujours pas parler même avec un Doloris ?

Mécontent il secoua la tête en les regardant d'un œil noir, Goyle se pencha vers la jeune fille ruisselante de larmes et souffla :

-Même si je t'avouais comment sont morts tes parents ?

Hermione releva brusquement la tête en le regardant l'air ahurie et choquée :

-Quoi ? Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, vous racontez n'importe quoi !

Un sourire étincelant de méchanceté scintilla sur Goyle père.

-Pas tout à fait.

Hermione le regarda avec toute la haine dont elle pouvait et il poursuivit ravi :

-Les Mangemorts dont je fais partie ont détraqué leur voiture sur la route, on a fait ça pour toucher Harry Potter et que tu te retrouves dans un foyer ainsi il serait plus démuni !

-Non, non !!!!!!!!!!!!! cria celle-ci le teint rougeoyant. Je ne…. Salauds !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il sourit encore plus heureux et continua :

-Et tu sais quoi ? Le seigneur des ténèbres a même pris l'esprit de ta copine !

-Qui ça ? demanda Hermione encore en train de pleurer.

-Cette Luna Lovegood ! Ginny Weasley nous a informés qu'elle était proche d'Harry Potter. Il a voulu la noyer dans le lac.

Hermione eut le visage crispé en entendant la nouvelle. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Voulu la noyer pas la noyer !

-Harry Potter l'a retenu au dernier moment, pff seulement parce qu'il avait un doute alors il s'est mis à sa poursuite ce crétin ! Il fait toujours tout gâcher !

-Il est un des meilleurs sorciers que je connaisse ! s'exclama Hermione folle de joie qu'il l'ait sauvé. Luna est en vie grâce à lui !

-Tais-toi petite peste ! cria Goyle. Maintenant tu vas nous révéler ce que Dumbledore conspire ou bien meurt !

**Nda** : Je prends dans l'ordre chronologique ;). Alors ce ptit article de Skeeter ?? Du calme Narcissa, faut pas s'énerver . Elle tient plus en place la pauvre, elle va vraiment lui casser une dent !!!!

Cet Ordre toujours aussi prudent !! Mais bon ils ont raison aussi, ils pourraient très bien se retrouver tous les quatre prisonniers des Mangemorts. Même si Draco préférait mourir que de la laisser là-bas Il est trognon vous trouvez pas ??

Enfin un truc de pas marrant, c'est eux vous l'avez compris qui ont tués les parents d'Hermione. C'est à cause d'eux que sa famille est brisée, et qu'il lui ait arrivé toutes ses horreurs, sauf sa relation avec Draco. En plus, ils risquent de la tuer !!! S'ils la touchent je les tue ;) Et ouais je suis comme ça moi, très protectrice . Les cons ! Weasley on te déteste puissance 1000 maintenant !!!! Dsl Nini ;)))

Sur ce, je vous laisser cogiter sur la suite de notre fic. Va-t-il se passer des choses étranges ??? Oh que oui !!! Va-t-on vous le dire ??? Oh que non !! Mais pas de panique, vous serez tous en temps et en chapitres :D

Signé : Chouchou !!!!!!!!


	33. Chapter 33

_Pia Pia des auteurs ;_ Salut tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eh ben, vous avez pas été gâté Loulou a pas publié . Bon alors cri d'alerte !!!! Lisez bien tous avec tristesse (enfin j'espère) nous sommes à 2 chapitres et à un épilogue de la fin !!!!! Je suis dégoûtée, mais vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !!!!  Alors s'il-vous-plait lâchez-vous sur les reviews et si vous voulez nous donner votre adresse msn n'hésitez pas

Réponse aux reviews :

Pour Ptitoon : Yeah t'en fais pas !!! Une belle fin pour ce qui nous concerner s'annonce. Malheureusement les Weasley sont quand même coriaces . Gros bisous.

Pour Bellatrix Black Lestrange : Merci !!! Ouais on se demandait où vous étiez tous à un moment . D'ailleurs certains ne sont toujours pas revenus. J'espère que vous va aimer notre suite . Grosses bises.

Pour elodu92 : Merci beaucoup mdr !!!! C'est une fic avec beaucoup de rebondissements . Nan mais tkt tu as tout à fait le droit de dire que c'est des bouffons !!!! Même nous on le dit . Draco quel sentimental sérieux qui l'aurait cru ?? J'avoue NOUS depuis le début !!! Grave, ils sont trop dégeu, pauvre Hermione, je les déteste !!!!!!! S'ils la tuent en tout cas, ils peuvent être sûr qu'ils auront Malfoy junior aux fesses à vie !!!!!! Et ça c'est encore pire que la mort LOL. Bisous :D

Pour Aurelie Malfoy : LOL c'est clair !!!! Narcissa va lui péter une dent si elle continue la Skeeter !! Si j'étais elle, je ferais gaffe quand même :D Ah ouais Hermione est une martyre dans notre fic, la pauvre franchement mais en même temps c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore parce qu'elle est vraie et aussi parce qu'elle est forte face à ce qu'il lui arrive. Grosses bises !!

Place à la fic maintenant, bon je vous préviens tout de suite que ce chapitre est pas long . Le prochain non plus . Mais bon au moins notre fic durera plus longtemps.

Chapitre 33 :

-Hermione est captive chez Harry ! s'écria Dumbledore à l'Ordre affolé.

Il expliqua tout ce que les trois amis lui avaient raconté. Tous persuadés qu'ils avaient raison, ils se préparèrent à partir.

-Il y a des années l'Ordre a fait relier un Portoloin à la maison des Potter, ce serait le moment de l'utiliser, dit Lupin en se souvenant soudainement.

-C'est vrai ! Bravo Lupin ! s'exclama Tonks aux anges en regardant Lupin.

Ils se mirent autour du Portoloin : un MP3 (depuis le temps il fallait innover !). L'Ordre et les trois amis furent transportés par la magie du l'objet magique. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la maison des Potter devant une vieille cuillère en bois qui datait de Mathusalem. Harry fut ému en voyant la maison de ses parents décédés il y avait de cela 16 ans.

-T'as pas entendu un bruit ? fit Macnair qui se trouvait près de la porte.

-Non, rien tu te fais toujours des films toi ! fit Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ils étaient tous dans le hall d'entrée où tout était en ruine, l'Ordre se téléporta vers la chambre où il était le plus susceptible qu'Hermione soit. Harry, Luna et Draco les suivirent au pas de course en évitant de peu la famille Weasley près de la salle-de-bain.

Les baguettes en main ils défoncèrent silencieusement la porte de la chambre.

-Du calme ! fit une voix à l'intérieur. Je suis là, elle n'a rien enfin quelques Doloris à son compte.

-Papa ?! s'écria Draco affolé.

Lucius était venu seconder Arthur pour torturer Hermione et l'avait dénouée de ses liens et fait boire une potion pour apaiser ses blessures.

Draco sauta sur Hermione tellement il était heureux de la voir vivante et « en bonne santé ».

-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille au bord des larmes.

-Tiens tiens, on avait bien entendu des voix, susurra une voix qui n'était pas du tout étrangère à Harry.

-Bellatrix Lestrange ! s'écria le jeune homme qui n'avait pas oublié que son parrain était mort à cause d'elle.

Ils furent soudainement emportés dans le jardin des Potter qui était gigantesque, Harry l'avait vu pour la première fois. La jeune Mangemort se dressa devant Harry en lui souriant de ses dents noires en disant :

-Alors des nouvelles de ton parrain ? Oups, je l'ai _tué_ !!

Harry sortit sa baguette, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été le seul transporté et était face à face à Bellatrix. Hors de lui, Harry cria :

-Je ne te donnerais pas la même satisfaction que l'année dernière !

-_Endoloris !_

Un jet rouge fulgurant jaillit de la baguette de Bellatrix qui se dirigea vers Harry. Il toucha le jeune homme de plein fouet qui fut pétrifié sur place. La Mangemort arrêta se préparant à lui lancer un autre sort.

_-Avada Kedavra !_ hurla Harry en n'était persuadé qu'il n'était pas faible en lui lançant ce sort, elle l'avait mérité.

Elle avait tué Sirius, elle devait subir le même sort et tant pis pour l'image du bon Samaritain qu'il avait !

Bellatrix tomba à la renverse sous l'effet du sortilège vert et ne bougea plus à tout jamais.

Alertés par les bruits, l'Ordre et les Mangemorts arrivèrent au niveau d'Harry.

**Nda **: OUFF Hermione est saine et sauve !!!!! Harry s'est vengé et c'est bien normal !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais attention, the confrontation arrive !!!! Ils sont mal !!!!!!!

A la prochaine !!!!!!! N'oubliez pas les reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bisous à tous !!!!


	34. Chapter 34

_Pia Pia des auteurs :_ Coucou les lecteurs !!!!!! C'est encore une fois moi, Chouchou qui publie !!! Vous en avez de la chance :D. Moi, je dois faire que bosser quelle année !! J'en ai marre . Bon dans ce chapitre, il y a une allusion à un film indien : Dil Chahta Hai ( le cœur désire). Il tue !!!! Franchement à voir avec Devdas et Doom Machale !!!!! Je suis sûre que vous allez kiffer grave !!!

Réponses aux reviews :

Pour ooo-draco-hermy-ooo.sky': Salut !! On avait pas vu que t'avais mis deux reviews, alors je te rep maintenant :D Grave je suis à fond d'accord avec toi !!! Weasley tu dégages !!! T'inquiète la confrontation sera trop cool !!!!! LOL grave !!! Narcissa : the killer !!!! et future artiste avec ça !!! Dès qu'elle expose je te fais signe, décidément elle est trop balèze Qui ne va pas l'aimer après notre fic franchement ?? Personne !!!!! Gros bisous !! Merci pour tes supers coms !!

Pour Bellatrix Black Lestrange : Ohhhhh ouais, ça tombe mal Je l'aime bien bellatrix mais bon il fallait qu'il se venge pour ce qu'elle a fait à sirius . Tu sais au pire tu vois, tu l'as fait réssusiter et ouais on est pas HP pour rien ;))). J'espère que tu lis notre fic en priorité lol, pour une fois qu'on publie régulièrement. Je te fais des gros bisous !!!!

Pour elodu92 : A fond !!! Ils sont mals les Mangemorts !!!! En tout cas on est tous soulagées que notre Hermy soit vivante !!! OUFF de soulagement !!! MDRR on adore ton enthousiasme à chaque fois T'es vraiment trop super !!! Bisous !!!!! On te livre la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer :D

Pour Aurelie Malfoy : Yesss notre Hermy est solide comme un roc !!! C'est Draco qui est soulagé, le pauvre il a eu une de ces frayeurs mdrrr !!! Gros bisous, à la prochaine !!!

Pour Ptitoon : Ah ouais c'est clair, quand il s'agit de ses parents et de sa bataille personnelle, Harry n'a plus de limites !!! Il atterrit tout seul au début mais l'ordre est pas loin t'inquiète, tu verras dans ce chapitre ça va trop bien !!!! Merci beaucoup, grosses bises. A bientôt !!

Pour Nini Weasley : Ehhhh coucou !!!!!!!!! depuis la dernière fois sur msn :D. Nous on va toujours super bien merci beaucoup j'espère que toi aussi ;))) Merci beaucoup . Lol t'es comme nous, des romantiques. Ah ouais Draco est sur un petit nuage mais il va vite redescendre sur terre. Je pense dans le prochain chapitre, un secret va être révélé Tenez-vous bien :D. LOL on se dit à bientôt sur msn, gros bisous !!! ;)

Place à votre fic préférée !!!!! ;)

Chapitre 34 :

-Harry ! cria l'Ordre qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

Les Mangemorts composaient d'Arthur, de Molly, de Ginny et de Ron ainsi que de Goyle et de Crabbe venaient de transplaner près de Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix est morte ! cria Goyle effaré.

-Je l'ai tué ! s'exclama Harry en espérant les provoquer.

Les membres de l'Ordre le regardèrent surpris, Luna, Hermione et Draco tout particulièrement. Soudain, Goyle et Crabbe s'en allèrent pour prévenir Voldemort que son plan ne fonctionnait pas à merveille, comme ils l'avaient prévu.

-Venez vous battre ! Toi Arthur on a des comptes à rendre ! Toutes ces années, on va enfin savoir qui est le meilleur ! s'écria Lucius en défiant le père de Ron de sa baguette.

-Je le crois aussi, répliqua Arthur en souriant en pointant lui-aussi sa baguette sur Lucius d'un air de défi.

-Allez viens Narcissa ! hurla Molly hors d'elle.

-Bouge pas de là, guenille ! s'écria Narcissa en la regardant avec une certaine haine et une certaine appréhension à enfin régler ses comptes depuis six ans.

-Je pense que nous aussi, firent Ginny et Ron en fixant Luna et Hermione plus que déterminées à enfin avoir leur vengeance.

Narcissa n'eut même pas le temps de s'en faire pour son « bébé » que Molly commença à attaquer.

-_Petrificus Totalus! _cria Molly Weasley d'un air de furie.

-_Protecto ! _dit Narcissa. Franchement Molly t'as pas évoluée depuis le lycée ma pauvre faut que je te donne une leçon ! _Stupéfix !_

-Alors anxieux Lucius ? demanda Arthur un air de folie sur le visage.

-D'une belette comme toi ?! Attends je suis un Malfoy pas un Weasley-Chabert ! cria Lucius. _Rictus sempra !_

Arthur décolla de terre dans un bruit étourdissant.

-_Impero !_ cria le vieux rouquin. Tue-toi avec un Avada Kedavra !

Lucius tituba et leva sa baguette vers lui quand :

-_Crache-limace !_ hurla Draco de derrière. T'approches pas de mon père !

Arthur se déconcentra et cracha ses limaces gluantes sur le sol en étant livide. Lucius se ressaisit et continua le combat déjà commencé.

Hermione et Ron tournèrent en rond, la jeune fille savait qu'elle était plus forte que lui.

-_Stupéfix !_ cria la jeune fille.

Ron s'écarta du jet et évita le sortilège, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si agile.

-_Avada Ke…_

_-Impero ! _hurla Hermione mais le sortilège ne marcha pas.

-Alors ma petite Luna, on a les yeux plus gros que le ventre ? demanda Ginny en rajustant sa mini-jupe.

-_Stupéfix ! _cria Luna de sa voix angélique.

-_Protecto ! _dit Ginny en souriant. A ce que je vois c'est le grand amour entre toi et Harry ! Je vais vous le faire regretter amèrement !

Luna se souvint qu'elle pouvait utiliser les sortilèges internationaux.

-_Dil Chahta Hai ! _hurla Luna qui avait appris quelque-chose de l'Inde, ce sort consistait à l'endormir.

Ginny qui avait été trop sûre d'elle, s'étala de tout son membre sur le sol.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient entre-temps fait apparaître une énorme cage pour emprisonner les Mangemorts. Ils ne voulaient pas intervenir dans cette affaire de vengeance inter-confrontale. Ginny fut la première sur la liste à entrer dans la cage paralysante.

Harry et Draco était resté en retrait en guettant les environs. Luna vint les rejoindre. Ils regardèrent comment évoluèrent les combats.

-Molly/Narcissa : Narcissa avait l'avantage mais Molly essayait de gagner du terrain avec son sortilège Chauve-Furie.

-Arthur/Lucius : Ruisselants de bleus, Arthur faisait ce qu'il pouvait, malheureusement sa connaissance des Moldus ne l'aida pas.

-Ron/Hermione : Ron avait beaucoup progressé en combat, apparemment il connaissait un nombre impressionnant de sortilège de magie Noire. Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant.

-Tu en as déjà fini avec Ginny ? demanda Draco en regardant sa cousine.

-Oui, elle parlait plus qu'elle ne jetait des sorts ! Une vraie pouffe ! critiqua Luna elle-même surprise de sa grossierté.

Ils la regardèrent l'air choqués, elle avait dit une grossièreté ? Whaou ! A noter dans les annales de Poudlard et l'Histoire de Poudlard, célèbre livre lu des millions de fois par Hermione.

Soudain un nuage sombre s'imposa sur le jardin des Potter tel un bourdonnement ressenti pour la deuxième fois. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant eux ressusciter d'entre les morts depuis six ans.

-Mes chers amis ! Quelle bonne surprise ! La dernière fois que nous nous voyons quel dommage ! s'écria Voldemort un visage hilare sur le visage. Plaisanterie que tout cela, trois étudiants face au célèbre mage noir, vous n'avez aucune chance ! Par qui je commence ?

-Va te faire voir Voldemort ! hurla Harry hors de lui.

-_Endoloris !_

Le jeune Potter s'écroula par terre torturé par la douleur sous le regard éprouvant de Luna et de Draco.

-_Avada Kedavra ! _lança Draco de toutes ses forces.

Voldemort leva sa baguette hilare en saignant du nez, seul effet qu'il avait sur lui tellement il était peu élevé.

-Vraiment pitoyable, fit Voldemort. Je vais te montrer comment on fait ! _Avada Kedavra ! _lança-t-il à Harry encore à terre.

Le jet vert étincelant et particulièrement puissant toucha Harry de plein fouet démuni.

**Nda :** Oh my God !!!!! Harry a été touché par l'Avada Kedavra !!!!! Pauvre Luna !!!!! Quel chapitre !!!!!! Les batailles Mangemorts et les Malfoy, Luna, Harry et Hermione, c'est trop mdr !!!! Qui aurait cru qu'ils auraient été aussi « bons » en magie noire ?? Pas moi en tout cas !!!

En tout the next chapter a ne pas manquer !!!! Bientôt la fin, snifffff !!!!

Bisous à tous !!!!!!!! Laissez-nous vos reviews !!!! ;)


	35. Chapter 35

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ : Coucou tout le monde. Alors moi Chouchou j'ai l'immense plaisir de finir en beauté notre fic qui s'achèvera après ce chapitre. Je vous entends d'ici « non !! s'il te plaît pas ça !! ». MAIS parce qu'il y a toujours des mais, vous allez être ravis (enfin je crois), Loulou et moi-même nous avons fait un épilogue, court certes mais tout de même là !! Donc notre véritable fin est pour la prochaine !!!!!

Rep aux reviews :

Pour Ptitoon: C'est une bataille déchaînée chez les Potter , ils sont plus déterminés que jamais (même morts pour la plupart) à se venger de Voldemort. Et oui l'avada kedavra a touché Harry de plein fouet. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qui se passera . Gros bisous, merci pour tes reviews habituelles qui sont tj top. T'es trop forte !! ;)

Pour elodu92 : Waouh !!! T'as vu Devdas Yes qqn qui va sûrement me comprendre . Les indiens ça déchirent, enfin surtout ceux que j'ai cité pour le moment . J'adore ce film surtout avec Paro, la miss univers . Ouais Ginny comme d'hab dans notre fic, elle est trop grave quoi ! Elle croit qu'elle plaît à Harry mais bon, elle a pas compris que les rouquines manipulatrices et mangemort c'est pas son truc . Alors oui malheureusement c'est bientôt la fin, je suis écoeurée de la vie moi aussi. On aura plus des supers reviews à lire, on est deg. Mais qui sait l'année prochaine, loulou et moi on en fera peut-être une autre pendant les vacances. En tout cas, on t'adore gros bisous !!!

Pour Bellatrix Black Lestrange : LOL on est trop méchantes c'est vrai mais on voulait un clou final, mais t'inquiète y a un épilogue. Notre fic va tj de surprises en surprises . Nous aussi on pleure mais surtout parce que c'est bientôt la fin :s NON, on veut rester euhhhhh !!! Malgré tous les rebondissements qui te font pas toujours plaisir t'aimes quand même et on trouve ça trop super. Merci beaucoup, on pensait pas que notre fic te plairait autant. T'es vraiment trop cool !!! Gros bisous.

Pour NiniWeasley : J'ai bien peur que tu n'as pas rêvé , ouais je sais que c'est triste :(. Ah ouais nous lâche pas pour l'épilogue stp, on aimerait trop que les revieweurs nous écrivent tous pour the end quoi qu'on peut vous faire un chapitre « aurevoir » et rep quoi . Histoire de bien clôturer une fic qui a duré assez longtemps (jamais assez pour nous mais bon :D ). Je te fais des gros bisous !!!!! A bientôt surtout .

Pour Aurelie Malfoy : Coucou eh oui plein de questions mais je peux pas tout te dire malheureusement mais t'en fais pas ça arrive tout de suite ;). Gros bisous et j'espère à bientôt.

Pour samikitty: Salut !!!! Merci je sais y a beaucoup de suspens mais je crois franchement que vous serez pas déçus !!!!!! Je te laisse découvrir!!! On te fait des gros bisous et à la prochaine j'espère.

Alors maintenant vous savez ce que ça signifie ? Tous les mystères vont être révélés et ça fait plaisir !!!! J'aime pas garder trop de secrets surtout à vous quoi !!!!! Donc, place à la fin de la fic (sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif je pleure là ).

Chapitre 35 :

-Nooon !!! hurla Luna en voyant Harry les yeux fermés immobile sur le sol.

-Et si ! susurra Voldemort en faisant un large sourire puis il s'effaça. Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà !

Il regarda Luna de ses yeux pénétrants de serpent, de fond en comble. Soudain, la jeune fille eut très mal dans le dos et hurla en s'écroulant. Draco figé regarda sa cousine et découvrit la cause de son mal. Il souleva son T-shirt et y découvrit un tatouage rouge vif qu'elle avait sur le bas du dos.

-Surprenant non ? dit Voldemort en comptant chaque seconde de souffrance de Luna. Un serpent et un aigle près à l'attaque, magnifique je dirais même !

Draco ne prêta pas attention au mage et regarda furtivement Harry toujours immobile, Hermione en train de gagner contre Ron et Luna tordue de douleur.

-Ce qu'elle vit et plus fort qu'un Doloris, fit Voldemort en souriant largement. Elle est marquée à vie. Cette jeune fille est en réalité ma fille, cher ex-allié.

-Pardon ? fit Draco en le croyant fou et frissonna face à cette révélation.

Il arrêta son sortilège sur Luna qui se releva ruisselante de larmes chaudes.

-Non, c'est… commença Luna en le regardant d'un air inoffensif et triste.

-_Tais-toi !_ cria le Mage Noir. Ta chère maman ne t'as rien dit ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Ah, je vois que non ce sont toujours au père de faire le sale boulot.

Pétrifiés Draco et Luna se regardèrent en ne sentant plus leur lien de sang tout à coup.

-Ton dessin sur le dos est présent depuis ta naissance, conta Voldemort de sa voix terrifiante. Le serpent me représente et l'aigle c'est elle, nous avons eu comment dire un échange animé sans son consentement bien sûr. Mais j'ai toujours ce que je veux et tu es arrivée, la lutte perpétuelle des deux ennemis est inscrit dans ta chair à présent !

-Quoi ? firent les deux amis. Non, ajouta Luna en comprenant que ce salaud de Voldemort avait violé sa mère étant plus jeune.

-Tu as hérité de mes gênes, quelle chance ! s'exclama Voldemort. Potter qui est mort en avait hérité aussi grâce à cette cicatrise à jamais oublié. C'est pour cela que vous aviez les mêmes visions, et que vous avez des points communs, vous entendez des voix voyaient des choses comme c'est touchant ! C'est aussi pour ça que quand j'ai découvert votre intimité amoureuse j'ai sauté sur l'occasion grâce à l'Occlumencie. Je te contrôle comme je le désire petite Luna !

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un air terrifiant sa baguette puis :

-Tu m'appartiens donc je fais de toi ce que je veux. _Avada _…

Luna ferma ses yeux bleus magnifiques pétrifiée de terreur.

_-Endoloris !_ cria Harry qui s'était relevé à temps.

Voldemort ressentit une petite gêne très désagréable dans le torse. Il sourit allégrement de ses dents pointues.

-Ah, ah ah. Comique le Potter ! Pauvre de toi, tu n'as pas compris que tu pouvais pas me tuer sale gamin et encore moins me faire mal ! Je vais vous broyer les os sales mômes. Mais… Tu n'es pas mort ? Comment est-ce possible ? Tout devait marcher comme sur des serpents !!!

Harry s'étonna lui-même d'être encore en vie, il en examinerait la raison plus tard.

-Je ne peux peut-être pas te tuer, mais _nous_ oui ! cria Harry.

Il leva sa baguette, celle de Draco se leva en synchronisant comprenant le message d'Harry. Luna qui sentait qu'elle devait avoir un rôle majeur dans l'histoire, combina les deux forces des deux meilleurs ennemis de sang et meilleurs amis d'esprit. Etant la fille de Voldemort et ayant ses gênes elle était la seule à pouvoir tuer le Lord avec Le Garçon qui a survécu et son pire ennemi.

Un jet uni immense vert de « l'Avada Kedavra » se forma grâce aux trois amis et arriva en plein cœur du Lord. Il ne sentit rien pendant quelques temps puis à force qu'on l'aspergeait il commença à se sentir mal jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne un humain comme il l'avait été autrefois. Le Lord Voldemort tomba enfin à la renverse, mort définitivement en subissant la peine maximale qui avait fait subir lui-même aux autres innocents.

A bout de souffle, ils arrêtèrent le sortilège et regarda plus loin. Le Lord était à terre immobile, un sourire s'esquissa sur toutes les lèvres sauf sur celle des quatre amis. Hermione qui en avait fini avec Ron pleura ses parents, Harry lui aussi craqua en repensant aux siens, Luna à sa mère et Draco à la peine de ses amis.

La famille Weasley à l'exception des jumeaux, de Charlie, de Billy et de Percy se retrouva dans la cage paralysante, pétrifiés par la mort du Lord.

-Il est enfin vaincu, dit Dumbledore.

Il venait d'apparaître de derrière la maison des Potter, il était arrivé dans le Jardin. Le directeur esquissa un sourire en voyant le Mage Noir se dissiper dans le vent gris de début de journée. Harry, Draco, Hermione et Luna vinrent le voir, les larmes aux yeux. Les membres de l'Ordre lui ramenèrent les Weasley.

-On en fait quoi de cette racaille ? demanda Tonks souriante.

-Envoyer un hibou à Azkaban afin que les Détraqueurs viennent les chercher, déclara Dumbledore.

Ils partirent tous avec les Mangemorts en courant. Le directeur se tourna vers Luna.

-Tu es l'unique descendante du Lord, si le Ministère le savait tu serais à Azkaban toi aussi, dit Dumbledore avec un regard triste.

Harry, Hermione et Draco prirent la jeune fille par les épaules d'un air « Essayez pour voir ! ».

-Mais personne ne le saura, les rassura Dumbledore. J'ai cherché dans ton histoire ma chère petite. Ta mère s'était préparée à ce que tu subisses l'Occlumencie de ton père, elle t'avait fait donc un cadeau pour te protéger. Grâce à ce nounours que tu ne réussissais pas à sortir de ta chambre, il te protégeait des influences de ton père. Malheureusement à Poudlard tu ne l'étais pas. Et puis, elle t'en a fais un autre pour s'assurer de ta protection. Ce collier, désigna-t-il en montrant Harry.

Le jeune homme surpris sortit le collier de dessous son pull, il était suspendu à son cou scintillant comme jamais.

-C'est grâce à ce collier que tu es encore en vie Harry, expliqua Dumbledore. Il t'a protégé de l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort, seul l'amour actionne son pouvoir. L'amour d'une mère pour sa fille et aussi l'amour entre deux être, dit-il en regardant Luna et Harry.

Ils se regardèrent puis se serrèrent dans leurs bras plus amoureux que jamais. Draco et Hermione eux aussi témoignait leur amour passionné plus discrètement en se tenant la main.

**Nda** : ALELOUYA !! Et oui miracle tombé du Ciel, Harry est un resurvivant !! Bon j'espère que personne ne lit la fic avant les rep parce qu'on aurait pas l'air bêtes après . Fallait pas qu'on vous révèle quoi que ce soit ça aurait pas été bien !!

Alors Luna, fille de Voldemort que dîtes-vous de ça ?? Comment pourrait-on penser que cet ange est la fille d'une horreur pareille ? Et ouais Hermione a terrassé Ron !! Je l'aurais jamais laissé gagné faut pas rêver !!! C'est trop beau cette histoire de collier avec Harry et Luna. Et Hermy et Draco qui s'aiment passionnément c'est le top !! Tout est bien qui finit bien, mais bon on va faire ça en bonne éduforme (dsl je sais pas comment ça s'écrit mais bon vous m'avez compris quoi ).

Bref, laissez vos reviews !!!! svp !!!! Et on se retrouve plus tard pour l'ultime fin ok ?? mdrr. Gros bisous, on vous adore tous !!!!! A bientôt !!!


	36. Chapter 36

_Pia Pia des auteurs_ Yeah, salut à tout le monde !!!! Alors bon week-end ? Dur de reprendre du boulot ?? Et dire qu'on n'aura pas de reviews pour Noël c'est trop triste je vais pleurer :) Alors pour ceux qui voudrait nous rajouter dans leurs contacts msn, on vous donne notre adresse perso chouchou et loulou : choue-tlouhotmail.fr (ouais c'était déjà pris chouchou et loulou, comme adresse fallait s'en douter quoi ). Bref, on espère que vous allez nous rajouter :D

Réponses aux reviews :

Pour Ptitoon : Et ouais ça c'était ma super idée, fallait trouver un truc « surprenant » pour une pseudo fin. Et puis j'aime bien faire de Luna et d'Hermione une martyre !! Pour qu'on les adore encore plus qu'avant lol. Les 5 Weasley tu vas voir dans l'épilogue ce qui leur arrive . T'es une pressée toi lol. Gros bisous !!! En plus t'étais notre première revieweuse , t'es trop top.

Pour Bellatrix Black Lestrange : Merci !!! Toi aussi t'es trop super, srx déjà rien que ton nom je kiffe ;). J'espère qu'on va se parler sur msn plus tard lol !!!! En tout cas nous aussi on t'adore et on est trop tristes de déjà devoir partir :S. Bises !!!!!!

Pour NiniWeasley : Lol grave ça aurait été trop cruel, nan c'était pas digne de nous de le faire crever !!!! mdr . Si malheureusement, on est trop deg sérieux !!!!! On va plus avoir de reviews et tout !!! Enfin, ce qui est cool c'est qu'on se parlait en dehors de . Merci beaucoup, on va essayer de faire de notre mieux pour une bonne fin, mais malheureusement courte et ouais c'est l'épilogue. Mouah !!! (ça change des bisous pour fin lol).

Pour elodu 92 : Merci beaucoup !!!!!! lol je me doutais que t'aurais parler de l'histoire du collier, toi aussi t'es aussi une romantique , comme t'aime bien Devdas j'aurais dû m'en douter :D Ce qui dégoûte c'est que dans le film ça finit mal quoi, Paro doit rester avec son mari et Devdas meurt. On est trop flattées que tu nous compares à ce film qui est un des plus chers et un des mieux du monde :D !!! Faut absolument que tu nous rajoutes, on t'adore de trop ;)))) !!!! Sniiif épilogue !!!! Bises !!!!!!! (si tu peux, regarde Doom Machale, tu vas kiffer grave, y a Paro et une autre meuf qui est trop belle ;))

Pour Lucie : Merci . T'es une nouvelles reveiweuse nan ?? lol. Je suis triste qu'on est déjà à la fin !!!! Gros bisous !!!!

Pour Aurelie Malfoy : Lol graaave !!! Même moi qui savait déjà la fin, j'ai eu les pétoches mdr !!!!! Comme tu dis, l'amour entre ces deux couples, c'est trop mignon, t'as l'amour de passion et t'as l'amour tout mimi de Luna et d'Harry, ils sont tous les deux timides. Merci pour tes reviews ! rajoute-nous ;)) Bisous !!!!!!!!!!

Pour Jessii : LOL on va pleurer ensemble alors !!!!!!!! Ouiiiiiiiiiiin !!!!! mdr . MDR, nous, c'est toi qu'on adore toujours autant ;))) Bises !!!!!!! LOL.

Pour Ninia Black : Merci pour le tuyau ;) D'hab, je suis à fond dans l'orthographe mais j'avais pas le courage de vérifier :D. Ouais, je sais, ya des trucs qui ne vont pas genre : Luna et Ginny dans la même classe qu'Harry, Hermione et même Draco, etc. Lol notre fic a zéro limite !! On voulait faire tout comme on aime bien nous, on est des petites égoïstes PTDRRR :). Bien sûr Tu ne rates pas l'épilogue c'est déjà ça nan ?? . En tout cas merci pour ta reviews !!! Big Bisous !!! LOL.

Vilà !!!! Place à cet épilogue qui est assez court .

Epilogue :

_**Les Mangemorts se font juger un à un devant le Tribunal de l'Inquisition International**_

_Tous les Mangemorts déclarés en ce jour ont été jugé un à un devant le Tribunal. Ils ont tous reçu un Baiser du Détraquer à l'exception de la famille Weasley qui a reçu la peine à perpétuité à Azkaban. Mais vint la question sinueuse : Les Mangemorts soi-disant espions vont-ils subir le même sort ?_

_La question s'arrête en priorité sur Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore affirme qu'ils étaient actifs dans l'Ordre du Phénix, jusque là une société secrète révélée au grand jour combattant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De nombreux arguments ont été entendus et nous attendons tous la décision du Grand Tribunal de L'inquisition International._

_Pour plus de renseignements sur la mort de Vous-Saviez-Qui tournez la page._

_Rita Skeeter, « La vérité a triomphée »._

-Messieurs et Mesdames de l'assemblée, dit le nouveau ministère. Coupable ou non coupable ? Peine ou pas peine ? Condamnation ou pas ? Je vous écoute.

Ils débattirent durant des heures sur leur culpabilité et leur allégeance à Dumbledore. Tous les membres de l'Ordre, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Draco et Dumbledore étaient présents à l'audience.

-Décision Finale, dit le Ministre d'un ton solennel. Ils ont été coupable de fraternité avec l'ennemi, ils ont torturé des innocents et infliger la mort à certains _cependant_ sans leurs interventions, leurs informations et leur trahison, le Mage Noir serait toujours en vie. Le Tribunal de l'Inquisition International acquitte Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy ex-Mangemorts, ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix décoré d'une médaille de Merlin 3 ème ordre. Félicitations !

Trois années paisibles après ce grand événement inscrit dans les livres d'histoire de la magie du monde entier, un couple vinrent s'échanger leurs alliance.

-Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, je prends Hermione Jane Granger pour épouse en promettant de la soutenir, de l'aimer, de l'aider, de la choyer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Moi, Hermione Jane Granger prends Draco Lucius Malfoy pour époux en jurant de l'aimer, de le seconder que ce soit dans la richesse ou la pauvreté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Je vous déclare ainsi mari et femme, dit Dumbledore en souriant, il se tourna vers Draco qui avait les yeux pétillants et lui souffla : Tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Une musique assourdissante jouait par les Bizarr' Sisters retentit mais bizarrement Draco et Hermione ne l'entendirent pas et s'embrassèrent comblés pour sceller leur union.

Le bouquet tant convoité par des dizaines de jeunes filles atterrit comme par magie (grâce au talent incorrigible d'Hermione Malfoy) dans les bras de Luna Lovegood plus heureuse que jamais.

Harry qui aimait plus que tout la jeune fille rêveuse avec qui il voulait passer sa vie entière, allait le soir même lui proposait le mariage pour à leur tour ne devenir d'une seule et même personne. D'ailleurs, Luna ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'un heureux événement était en route. Pourquoi Draco James Potter ? Oui, ce serait parfait comme nom pour le petit garçon qu'elle attendait.

**Nda : **Tadaaam !!!! C'est la grande fin !!!! Bon je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, la fin a été un peu, je dis bien UN PEU, sur « la revanche d'une blonde » à la fin pour la demande en mariage et tout, mais c'est ultra léger !!

J'espère que vous aimez !!! Yeah Hermione Malfoy, ça le fait nan ?? La veinarde !!!! Il est classe ce nom !!! Et Luna enceinte !!! Draco Potter LOL !!!! Avouez quand vous avez lu JK Rowling vous y aurez jamais cru à une telle fin !!!!!!

Moi j'adore !! Mais vous ?? LOL.

On vous adore tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On reviendra pour une dernière fois sur fanfiction sur « Ceux que l'on croyait connaître ».

BISOUS !! Des reviews s'il vous plaît :D

**_THE END_**

_CHOUCHOU & LOULOU_


	37. réponses aux reviews

_Dernier Pia Pia des auteurs:_

Notre dernier ptit coucou sur cette fic :) Que c'est triste surtout que Loulou et moi on pensait que ça viendrait moins vite . Bref, on voulait dire un grand merci à tous les reviewers qui nous ont été écrits et à tous les lecteurs !!!!!!! Peut-être, qui sait Loulou et moi referons une fic pendant les grandes vacances . Notre esprit créatif s'épanouit sur la plage sur un soleil brûlant LOL. En tout cas, je suis sûre que si vous êtes sur la plage cet été et que vous voyez des jets-ski vous n'oublierez pas Deepa avec son « Akaaaash !!!!!!! » ;) PTDRR. Ou encore si vous voyez une ptite peinture space vous penserez à Trewlaney avec ses boutons dans le dos durant ses heures de gloire !!!!! Enfin bref tous les trucs qui vous ont fait marrer quoi, que vous kiffez encore !!!!!! Genre aussi avec Draco en robe de chambre rose, ou avec cette grognasse de Parkinson et enfin « Narcissa pète les plombs » !!!!! Et Girlfriend avec Luna et Hermione, trop fort ça aussi !!!! Bref, je vous dis ça pour vous faire rire un peu ;) Je sais pas si je vous fais éclater de rire mais j'essaie au moins lol. Bon, je rep à vos reviews tout de même :

Pour nandouillettemalfoy : Salut !!!! LOL j'espère que je t'aurais fait encore rire un peu . Ouais, j'avais envie de le caser là, le resurvivant , ça m'a pris d'un coup. Mais sinon c'est clair que t'as dû pensé qu'on avait pété un plomb :) En fait lol, j'ai rep à ta question avant , mais bon réussirait-on à faire mieux que celle-là ?? hum hum, je me demande lol !!! Bref, merci beaucoup de nous avoir lu et commenter jusqu'au bout !!! GROS BISOUS !!!!!!!!!!

Pour Bellatrix Black Lestrange : Eh coucou !!! Ouais, je suis deeggg moi aussi de quitter cette ptite fic :s LOL. Aller on va pleurer tous ensemble : Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif !!! Mdrr. Le truc qui est cool c'est qu'on va pouvoir se parler sur msn !! Ouffff. On t'a rajouté ;))) !!! On se dit à bientôt alors !!!!! BISOUS !!!!!!!!!!!

Pour Aurelie Malfoy : Merci beaucoup !!! Merci aussi parce que tu nous a toujours laissé une ptite review et que ça nous a fait trop trop trop plaisir !!!!!!!!!! Alors je te fais des BIG KISS !!!!!

Pour Ptitoon : MDRRR chuttt pas si fort, on voulait faire ça pour notre prochaine fic LOL, je rigole . N'empêche comment t'es toujours aussi marrante à deviner des trucs, c'est fou !!!! Alors srx je peux te dire que le plaisir a été partagé, on a déliré sur cette fic !!! Bon, ça dépasse pas JKRowling mais bon, on essaye de faire comme les frères Weasley (Fred et Georges) qui font toujours tout de même délire !!!! BISES !!!!!!!!!!

Pour elodu92 : LOL eh ouais c'est vrai, aujourd'hui on fait NOTRE épilogue !!! Bien vu ;))) comme d'hab avc toi !!!!! lol. Quand je lis ta review tu me donnes trop envie de faire encore une fin de cette fic mais qui ne finira jamais :) Ah ouais, à fond essaie de le voir, tu vas adorer presque autant que notre fic, attention presque MDRRRR. Un grand merci pour ta bonne humeur et tes remarques !!! T'es trop cool !!! Et tkt on a trouvé ton adresse hotmail, on t'a rajouté illico, LOL. Euuh si tu veux bien sûr, genre je t'ai forcé la main !!! ;) ;) ;) :) PLEINS DE BISOUS !!!!

Pour NiniWeasley : LOL tkt on te refait une ptite fin avec les reviews !!!! J'ai aussi rep à cette question, LOL, ça nous fait top plaisir que vous en voulez encore !!!! Yeah !!!! Bah en fait, là par exemple à 18h06 je suis connectée sur notre adresse mais t'es pas là :s !!! Mais peut-être tu vas bientôt arriver mais tkt on va encore rigoler grave !!!!! Je te dis alors à bientôt !! GROSSES BISES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pour samikitty : MERCI !!!! T'es trop sympa !!!! Ouais j'espère sérieux à bientôt, ce sera trop cool de tous vous retrouvez !!!!!!!! Peut-être à la prochaine !!!! BISOUS !!!!!!!!

**Ptit aurevoir :**

**Voilà maintenant qu'on vous a tous dit que vous allez nous manquer et qu'on est tristes mais grave, il est temps de nous quitter !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pour ceux qui nous ont laissé leur adresse on se voit bientôt !!!!! Pour les autres on vous fait pleins de bisous et on espère quand même qu'on se "reverra", à bientôt !!!!!!**

_**Signé : CHOUCHOU & LOULOU !!!!!!!!**_


End file.
